In Another Life (discontinued)
by siredto.kol
Summary: “My parents always taught me to fight when backed into a corner. To protect my baby sister above all, and I intend to do that. In this universe or the next, one thing remains the same. I will stand my ground and fight for the vow of always and forever. Even if our family has never been more broken. My name is Noah Mikaelson and I am determined to save my parents from themselves.”
1. Mom?

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Fire burned and cackled around them, destroying everything in its path and threatening to take them as well. Men, women, and even children could be heard, screaming in pain because of the war. The war Between the Species, as it was called; not that he cared.

The water of the nearby waterfall did nothing to calm anyone's frantic heart as it could barely be heard over the roaring winds.

His little sister cried into his shoulder from her spot on his back as he ran fast and far with his aunt shortly behind him, struggling to keep up. He ran ahead of her due to his impressive speed and strength.

They were under a cloaking spell, but it wouldn't hold much longer, because of his aunt's injuries. She was covered in blood. Some of it hers and some from others. She had a gash on her forehead and another wound on the side of her stomach, staining her expensive olive green dress a dark red. If anyone were to see him and his sister, they wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds. Well, they'd try and fail.

As he made it to the property his family had hidden from anyone who wasn't invited in, he fell to the ground, careful not to harm his sister in the process. He sat up and held her to his chest as she cried, trying to calm her. His black slacks were smeared with dirt and his white dress shirt was stained with his sister's tears. Although, her dark blue dress seemed to be in perfect condition.

A few minutes later his aunt arrived, completely out of breath. Despite her condition, she gathered a few supplies from the bag she was carrying and placed them in front of her.

Another explosion sounded in the distance causing his sister to cling to him tighter.

"Shh darling. It will be fine," he assured, "everything will be fine."

His aunt gestured for him to stand and he set his sister down on her feet next to him. She held her grimoire in her hand ready to begin the spell.

"Adriana, hold on to your brother's hand and don't let go!" She warned, looking at both siblings to make certain they understood.

He nodded and held his sister's hand tightly in his. Despite her sobbing, she nodded.

The ground shook causing the three to almost lose their balance, "We have to hurry!" His aunt shouted in order to be heard.

She kneeled down in front of his sister and held her face in her hands, "Adriana, you will be ok, I promise. Your brother won't let anything happen to you. Will you, Noah?" She asked, looking up to him, already knowing his answer.

He nodded, "I will always protect you, sister."

Even with their reassurances, she continued to sob, "I want Mommy and Daddy!" She cried.

Noah winced. With this war going on, he didn't know if his parents were safe or not. He refused to reassure his sister with false hope. Although, his parents were strong and incredibly smart. They'd be fine. They'll survive this. They had to.

"You will see them again-" the ground shook for a second time, except much harder than the first. His aunt fell to the ground, yelping in pain.

"Aunt Bonnie!" Noah shouted, rushing to help her to her feet.

Once she was standing she picked up her grimoire again, "Hold her hand!" She yelled over the winds. She began chanting the spell in a language he would never understand.

Adriana stopped sobbing, but tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Remember! Always and forever! Family above all!" Was the last thing either sibling heard before everything around them faded into nothing.

* * *

"Noah. Psst Noah. Wake up," he heard his sister whispering, "Brother, please." She begged, "I don't know where we are."

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness and a blonde head of familiar curls. He didn't know which was more reassuring at the moment. The fact that Aunt Bonnie's spell seemed to work or his sister didn't wander off without him like she tends to do.

"If you don't get up, don't think that I won't leave you." She threatened half-heartedly.

Noah sat up and groaned, "Where are we?" They appeared to be several feet about a river below them. Noah didn't recognized the river he laid by, nor the bridge over it. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Adriana shook her head, "How would I know? I only walked as far as the bridge." She pointed in the direction of the bridge he had noticed, "Before you get mad that I went that far away from you, you should know...that I don't care."

Noah stood up and resisted the urge to chastise his sister. Her attitude rivaled everyone's she's met. Instead, he attempted to read the sign laying against the bridge, but it was too dark for him to make the words out.

"Adriana? Follow me," He motioned for her to stand on his left side, away from the cliffs edge, "and be careful." He warned.

"Yes sir, captain sir." She saluted him and he rolled her eyes

They walked for about 2 minutes until they reached the sign. It read 'Wickery Bridge. Mystic Falls, VA. Built 1912.'

Noah shook his head in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

Adriana looked up at her brother curiously, "What? It's just a damn bridge."

"It's Wickery Bridge," For once he ignored her language, "Mother told me about it. She burned it decades ago, yet, here it is." He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, a habit he got from his father, "We have to destroy it." He said, looking down at her. Noah searched for anything he could use and noticed a water bottle nearby on the side of the road. He rushed to pick it up and began pouring it out on the border of the bridge.

"Noah, wait!" She ran to where he was standing on the bridge, "What are you doing?"

When he was out of water to pour, he threw the bottle behind him. Noah quickly led his sister off the bridge, "Adriana, do you remember the spell Aunt Bonnie taught you on your third birthday?" She nodded, still confused. He picked up the sign effortlessly, and threw it on the bridge, "Now is the time to use it."

She took a deep breath and focused on the bridge. She easlily remembers everything her aunt taught her when doing magic and said, " _Incendia_."

The siblings watched as the bridge and sign went up in flames. Noah pulled his sister back a safe distance and began walking in the opposite direction towards the town, or at least where he hoped the town would be.

When someone inevitably notices the fire, they'll call the fire department, and Noah and Adriana couldn't be there when they did.

Something wasn't right in this town and Noah was going to figure it out.

* * *

Caroline was still awake. She had finally managed to stop crying, but unfortunately couldn't sleep after everything. Her Father chose death over her and that choice hurt more than anything in her life right now. Honestly, being a vampire wasn't that bad!

His choice was why she sat in her car at 3am, driving with no destination.

She wasn't leaving town or anything. She just needed something to take her mind off of everything. Off of Tyler and his sire bond. The havoc Klaus and his hybrids were wrecking left and right. She needed a moment to herself to forget about doppelgängers, vampires, werewolves, and even hybrids.

As much as she loved her vampirism, there were downsides and she needed a break from that.

As the current song she was listening to ended, it was replaced by a happy, upbeat song. Caroline, not being in the mood to listen to the song, reached for the skip button on her car when she knocked over her phone.

She scoffed, "Seriously!" Taking one last look at the empty road, she reached for her cell phone on the passengers side of the car. Her hand felt around on the floor for the device for about ten seconds before she finally found it.

Tossing her phone into the cup holder, she sat back up to see two children walking in the middle of the road.

She heard one scream and she swerved to dodge them. Caroline slammed on her breaks and the car spun before it came to an abrupt stop.

She sat there panting in shock, before jumping out of the car and vamp speeding to them.

A teenage boy and a little girl were in the grass on the side of the rode. They must have jumped to dodge her speeding car, she assumed.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Caroline apologized, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She then questioned, making sure she didn't just injure two innocent kids.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, we're alright." He groaned, dusting himself off, not looking up at her yet.

The little girl stood up, curls bouncing in the process. She looked up at Caroline and her face instantly paled, "Mom?"

* * *

 **Alright so I don't know how often I'm going to post, but I will continue this story.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Who are they?

**Author's Note: starting next Friday, I'm going to be posting every week (hopefully)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and followed this story. I also noticed how many people said this was a time traveler story...not exactly. You'll have to read to find out. In a way it's almost like time travel just not, if that makes sense.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think or hope to see in future chapters!**

 **Chapter 2**

Walking into the diner, Rebekah pouted as she slid into the booth, sitting across from Kol. She stole the strawberry milkshake he was holding and took a long drink, "Is there blood in this?"

"Maybe," he answered while taking his milkshake back, "What happened to your midnight revenge snack, little sister?" He mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kol. Elijah stopped me before I could lay a hand on that doppelgänger bitch."

"Our brother pining for another doppelgänger?" Kol laughed, making Rebekah scowl, "Oh don't be like that, Bekah. If you're still hungry, I can order you some fries. I hear they are to _die_ for." Rebekah gave him a look of unamusement and tried to snatch Kol's milkshake back, but he dodged her, "Or you're welcome to join me for a bite."

"And where do you suggest we do that? Half of this god forsaken town injests vervain."

The backwater diner they were currently sitting in was absolutely empty. Not even a waitress was in sight. Who would be serving at three in the morning anyways? Kol probably broke in. Although, his first act after being undaggered was normally more destructive than this. Rebekah just had to wait for it.

"Not a fan of spicy food?" Kol joked. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother.

Kol stood from his seat and held up a credit card, calling for the waitress hiding in the back to come over, "Nik was a dear and offered me his fancy little money card."

"You've been lying in a box for a over century. How the hell do you know about credit cards?"

"Like I said," Kol turned to the waitress walking towards him, "Nik gave it to me."

Rebekah ignored the bite marks on the woman's wrists and neck, and instead smirked at the idea of going out with her fun, psychotic brother.

After paying and flirting with the brunette, Kol offered his hand to Rebekah, "Fancy a walk?"

"Not really." She retorted as she took his hand, allowing him to escort her to wherever he had in mind.

Kol led her away from the rundown diner and they began walking in the opposite direction of Mystic Falls. Most of the council members or their vervain drinking children would be there, which would be an incredibly annoying inconvenience.

After about 30 minutes of endless walking, Rebekah realized Kol had no idea where they were going. Instead of yelling at him for making her walk around for no reason, she decided to enjoy his company.

Rebekah hasn't seen Kol in a over century. Nik daggered Kol left and right before Rebekah had a chance to talk with him. And he also daggered Rebekah for 52 years and then a few years later in the 20s for about ninety years. Not to mention the time Elena literally stabbed her in the back. Enjoying these rare moments was all she had.

So far on their walk, they've seen one man driving down this road and Rebekah and Kol killed him in seconds, draining him dry, grateful he wasn't on vervain.

"What about these Salvatore brothers? What's the deal with them?" Kol asked.

"They're ignorant fools. 'The protector's of Mystic Falls,' fawning over a stupid girl."

"The doppelgänger bitch?"

Rebekah smiled at the name she's given Elena, "Yep. Elena and her 'scooby gang,' as Nik called them, tried to have our brother killed."

"Did they?"

She nodded, "Summoned Mikael and everything." She left out the part where she helped because she wanted to avenge her not-so-dead mother.

"I thought I'd never say this, but I'm glad I was daggered during that. Father was-"

"Terrifying?"

Kol nodded. Neither knew what to say after that. Luckily none of them had to say anything.

 _"Incendia."_

The two Originals looked at each other, both recognizing the spell, before flashing towards the voice. They found themselves standing at Wickery Bridge watching as it went up in flames.

On the other side, two children were walking away, in the direction towards the town.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kol asked without looking at Rebekah.

In a blink of an eye, Kol and Rebekah were following the two children, keeping their distance so not to be seen or heard.

A teenage boy and a small little girl. Rebekah took note on the expensive, designer clothes they were wearing. Looked as if they just walked out of a dinner party. Although, the boy was missing his coat and his trousers and white dress shirt were stained with dirt and torn t some parts.

She also took note on the fact that the girl was a witch. Her voice was recognizable as she rambled on to the boy, who apparently was her brother.

Their names were Noah and Adriana. No last name was ever mentioned or anything about what they were. Everything else the girl talked about was either about how hungry she was or about how much she missed her dog. Nothing of importance.

As their search went on, Rebekah couldn't help but think the children reminded her of someone she knew. The boy, especially, looked awfully familiar. But it couldn't be. Could it?

The mysterious children walked side by side for about fifteen more minutes before a speeding car almost hit them.

Before Rebekah could act, the boy picked up his sister at an inhuman speed and dove into the grass, barely missing the car.

As the car came to a stop, none other than Caroline Forbes ran out.

As much as Rebekah wanted to watch the interaction, her phone started buzzing incessantly. Before Caroline could get the chance to hear the device, she pulled Kol away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Caroline apologized, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She then questioned, making sure she didn't just injure two innocent kids.

The boy groaned and nodded, "Yeah, we're alright." He answered, dusting himself off, not looking up at her yet.

The little girl stood up, curls bouncing in the process. She looked up at Caroline and her face instantly paled, "Mom?"

Noah finally looked up at the woman who almost ran him over with her car when his sister uttered _those_ words. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

His sister threw herself at Caroline and hugged her tightly around the waist, "Oh Mommy I knew we'd find you!" She cried in joy and relief.

Noah was about to walk up to her too when he noticed the ring that was on her finger and the ring that wasn't. A lapis lazuli stone. A daylight ring? Impossible. His mom didn't need a daylight ring. He then noticed the absence of her prized wedding ring, which he has never seen her without. Ever.

Caroline's face looked younger than usual and her attire was something his mother wouldn't normally wear. She wore better on her worst days.

And judging by her shocked face, she wasn't who she looked to be.

If this wasn't his mom, then who was she?

Noah decided to jump into action when Adriana looked hurt and confused when Caroline didn't hug her back, "Adriana, sister, please," He pried her off of Caroline with little difficulty, "My apologies miss. My sister here must have mistaken you for our mother. You do look awfully like her," he covered up, his English accent full on display compared to her American one.

It wasn't exactly the a lie, but what was he supposed to tell this strange woman wearing the face of his mom? _'Hey! Sorry, my sister thought you were our missing mom, because you look exactly like her except you're just a freaking vampire! Oh and by the way my sister is a witch who just burned down a bridge not even twenty minutes ago, surprise!'_

"Noah, she's _just_ a vampire." Adriana whispered to him, voicing a part of his thoughts, forgetting vampires have amplified hearing and this woman just heard everything she said.

Because Adriana was a witch, she could sense vampirism and witchcraft from others. Sensing a werewolf was harder, but the older the werewolf, the easier it was.

Caroline looked at Adriana, shocked that she knew about vampires at such a young age. Once again, she's clearly not his mother.

"What she meant was..." Noah tried as he took his little sister's hand, thankful for how tiny she was and how easy it would be to get her out of here if needed.

"You know? A-About vampires?" Caroline asked when he didn't come up with an excuse.

Adriana looked to Noah then to Caroline, contemplating on what to do. Although this wasn't their mom, Adriana could never look her in the face and lie.

"No!"

"Yes!"

They answered at the same time. Noah cursed himself for not preventing Adriana from saying the truth.

"Look, thank you for almost hitting us with your car and all, but we really have to get back to our...house," Noah said as he realized he had no place to stay.

Since this wasn't his mom, odds were the house she built a few decade ago in this town wasn't there either. And he left his wallet in his room back home, so he had no money to pay for a hotel room. _Damn._

"Well," Caroline stopped him, "do you need a ride there? I mean I did almost run you over and all."

"How do I know you won't attempt homicide again?" He deflected, not knowing if he could trust this woman just yet.

"You really think I could kill you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Without missing a beat, Noak replied, "What can I say? I'm a feminist. Women empowerment and what not."

"It's not safe out there."

"I'll take my chances."

Noah began to walk past Caroline in the direction he was going before the incident. Adriana tightened her grip on her hand and turned her head to look behind them. He felt her waving to Caroline.

With his advanced hearing, he could hear Caroline struggling to find a way to get him to come back. Did he know where he was going? No. But could he trust Caroline after just meeting her? Double no. He needed to think of Adriana above all. Something went terribly wrong with his Aunt Bonnie's spell and until he fingered it out, he wasn't going to gamble with the life of his baby sister.

In a desperate tone, she shouted, "There's a murderer out there!" His attention was hardly caught at that as he continued walking. He's countered much worse than a human murder in his sixteen years. This was no threat to him, "I wouldn't want him...or _her_ ," she added, "getting to you."

"Trust me. He or she won't be a threat to us."

"Can you handle a 1000 year old family of ancient vampires?"

That stopped Noah straight in his tracks. Not because he was frightened of Caroline's idea of a potential threat, but because he only knew three people who were around that age and one of them was certainly wasn't one thousand years old.

Noah turned to face Caroline, not moving from his spot on the empty road, "What do you know about them?"

Perhaps if she told them who this family was, then he could get a better a idea of what was happening around here.

"Maybe I'll tell you. If you let me give you a ride."

Stubborn. That didn't change. She was still stubborn and persistent.

Sighing in defeat, Noah walked back over to stand in front of Caroline, "Don't think this means I trust you." With that he walked across the empty road to where her car had spun to a stop, not missing how he could practically feel Caroline smiling at her small victory. He lead Adriana to the back seat, making sure she chose the middle seat so he could see her easier. Noah hopped in the passengers seat and waited for Caroline to start the car. He prayed that he wouldn't come to regret this.

When she got in, she turned to Noah, "My name's Caroline by the way. Caroline Forbes."

Noah faked ignorance as if he didn't know that, "Noah," he held out his hand, which she took, "That's my little sister, Adriana." Noah purposely avoided using his last name, knowing he couldn't for safety reasons.

"Hi, Caroline!" Adriana greeted from the back seat, waving enthusiastically.

Caroline adjusted her rearview mirror to see Adriana and smiled brightly, "Hi, sweetie."

When Caroline grabbed her phone, Noah resisted the urge to hit his head against the dashboard when he realized he left his own cell in his jacket pocket, which he took off before everything happened.

Caroline pressed a few buttons before handing her phone to him, "Here. Type in the address."

"The address?"

"To your house. Duh!"

Noah laughed, nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Right, my house," he winced, "About that..."

* * *

"Come inside. You can set her in the guest room. Up the stairs, second door on your right." Caroline instructed.

Noah carried his unconscious sister up the stairs and carefully laid her on the quest room's bed. He took her shoes off and set them next to her. He then pulled the maroon blankets over her and brushed the hair away from her angelic face.

"I promise I will protect you, Ree. Always and forever."

Adriana snuggled further into the blankets in her sleep and with that, Noah left, leaving the door cracked open.

He walked back downstairs where he left Caroline by the door, only to find she wasn't there anymore.

"Caroline?" He called out.

"In the kitchen!"

Noah took a deep breath, preparing himself to face her again, and then walked in the direction her voice came from until he found himself in the kitchen. When he got there his eyes scanned over the room, quickly finding the perky blonde with her back to him.

He leaned against the counter and waited patiently for her to turn around.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Thank you, but I shouldn't."

Setting the coffee pot down, Caroline finally faced him.

An awkward silence fell over them as neither one knew what to say. Noah had a million questions, because nothing was the same here so far. His mother was just a vampire for god's sake!

He was sure Caroline had thousands of questions for him as well. Like why was he walking around the streets alone at 3am? Why was he and his sister wearing such fancy clothes? Or more importantly, how did they know about the supernatural? So many damn questions he won't answer.

Not knowing how to fill the silence, Noah reached for a picture sitting behind him. It was a photo of a man and woman smiling with a little girl in front of a fountain, "Is this you?" He asked, pointing towards the little girl.

Caroline walked closer to see the photo he was holding, "Uh yeah. I was about six there."

"Hmm." Not much younger than Adriana, he noted, "Who are the other people?" He asked, genuinely curious. He's never seen either of the two adults before.

"That's my mom and that's...uh that's my dad." She said, pointing to each person as she introduced them. Noah noticed how she paused before pointing out her father. Caroline looked torn up when she spoke of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Caroline shook her head as if to shake herself out of it and mask whatever emotions were about to overwhelm her, "Yeah of course. Just revisiting memories." She said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Noah looked at her in disbelief, "You're lying."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You're lying. Your tells are so evident. The way your voice shook and the emotions that crossed your face, even for a split second, when you mentioned your dad are the most obvious signs. However you hesitated before looking me in the eyes again and even now you can't keep eye contact like you did earlier. Shall I continue?" He could keep going with ease. Tears almost welled up in her blue eyes, but she blinked them away faster than they appeared. The least evident tell that most people would struggle to notice was how her voice got deeper with emotion. His mom did the same thing so he was used to it.

Caroline looked at him wide eyed for a moment before speaking, "Wow. Where did you learn how to read people?"

"My uncle taught me. Although I'm sure my dad knows a lot about it too."

Slowly taking the picture from his hands, Caroline sighed, "My dad...died last night." She admitted.

"Oh." Noah said, showing sympathy for her.

She scoffed sadly, "Yeah, well he had a choice. To become the thing he hates most or he'd die. He wasn't a fan of vampires so..." she trailed off, playing with her daylight ring.

Not knowing what to say or how to comfort this unfamiliar woman, Noah did what he always did when his mother needed comfort. He reached for Caroline's hand and squeezed in support, "I am truly sorry, Caroline. A father's love is important, even for a _vampire_."

With tears in her eyes, Caroline nodded. Wanting to change the subject for her sake, Noah asked about her mother who she was more than willingly to talk about. As she was talking, Caroline put the photo back in its rightful place, facing Noah.

It was eerie but astonishing to be looking at Caroline's parents. In a way, it was like looking at his grandparents which he never got the opportunity to do before. Never once has he seen a picture of them or met them because he wasn't born before they died.

He eyed the photo, just now focusing on the lack of a certain person. There was someone missing in this photo. Worst part was, it didn't seem like Caroline know.

Noah watched as Caroline yawned for the fifth time since they've been talking, breaking him from his thoughts. She took another sip from her coffee, probably hoping it'd help her stay awake a bit longer.

How long has she been awake anyways? Her dad had died just last night which was only a few hours ago. Has she even slept at all? When she almost hit them with her car, it was about 3am meaning she could have very well not have slept in a while. One thing Noah knew about grief was that sleep was your friend. At least that's what he's heard. As long as the mind wasn't awake to remind you or your loss, then you'd be fine. Maybe. How was he supposed to know, he's never grieved anyone. And he prayed that was the way it'd stay if he ever returned home.

"Caroline, I think I'm going to head up to bed now." When she nodded, he stood to his full height, almost reaching Caroline's height without her heels. He walked towards the door, but turned around once more, "You should too. Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

 **The next day**

"Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am," Kol asked, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She grinned.

Neither sibling had spoken a word about what they witnessed last night. It was their little secret. Besides, if Nik found out, he'd take an unwanted interest in the children.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!"

 _Speaking of the devil,_ "Here we go," Rebekah sighed.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?!" Nik threatened.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol defended, taking the heat off of Rebekah.

Klaus turned to Kol, "Oh, go back to staring at yourself!"

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol challenged, glaring at Nik.

Rebekah was a second away from joining there feud, but before she could, Esther walked in.

"Enough!" She yelled, instantly breaking up the fight, "Niklaus. Come."

Kol snickered and mumbled a dog joke, watching as Klaus left the room ready to punch something.

Kol's smirk fell and he exchanged a knowing look with Rebekah.

After everything calmed down, Kol went back to 'staring at himself' and Rebekah tended to her finished nails.

Not even a minute later, her phone buzzed beside her. She picked it up, careful not to smear her nail polish, to see it was a text from Kol.

Sighing, she opened the text.

 _'You're welcome :)'_

Rebekah shot Kol a glare, which he caught from the mirror. _'Try not pissing Nik off next time! And where did you get a phone?'_ She typed.

 _'Remember that credit card?'_

 _'When?'_

 _'That's irrelevant'_

 _'Hardly'_

Annoyed, Rebekah threw the nearest pillow at Kol, which hit him in the back. Finn smiled at their bickering, but said nothing.

 _'Rude'_ he texted once he got back to his phone that had fallen, _'On to more important matters. We need to talk about you know what'_

 _'We will just not now'_ Rebekah looked into the mirror and met Kol's eyes, then signaled with her hands to the ears listening to them.

 _'Right. Tonight then? At the dance.'_

 _'What if Nik or Elijah hears us? Or even worse, Mother?'_

Kol scoffed aloud, causing all eyes to land on him. He ignored them and responded, _'Bekah, please. Let your big brother handle the details ;)'_

 _'We're going to end up dead by night's end'_

 _'Rude'_

Rebekah smirked into the mirror, catching Kol's scowl.

* * *

 _"Caroline,_ _it's Tyler._ _I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you."_

As Caroline frowned and set her phone back down, she heard the little patter of feet walking on the hardwood floors, meaning Adriana must be awake.

Before she could confront her or offer her breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Confused, Caroline walked over to answer it, but nobody was there. Looking down, she saw something.

A box. All there was, was a box with a ribbon and an envelope with her name written on it.

Caroline brought it to her room and set it on the bed. Inside the envelope was an invitation to the Mikaelson's Ball. Wondering if that was all it read, she turned the card over.

 _'Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus.'_

Caroline scoffed, "Seriously?"

She put down the envelope and lifted the lid of the box, curious as to what was inside. Inside laid the most beautiful dress Caroline has ever laid eyes on. She was in awe at the sight of it, momentarily forgetting who it was from.

"Wow...that's stunning!" Adriana said from beside her, startling Caroline.

Caroline put the lid back on the box and turned to face Adriana, "Hey, sweetie! When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. Who got you that?" She asked, pointing to the box on her bed.

"Uhh...a neighbor."

Adriana moved to sit on her bed, her curls bouncing as she did, "It's very pretty. My mom has a dress like that."

"Really?"

Caroline adored her little accent. It reminded her of her 'gift giver.' Although it was much cuter coming from her.

"Yeah. My daddy got it for her. He also got her a very shiny bracelet to go with it. My mom said that he spoils her too much, but I think she secretly likes it. Hey, you should wear a shiny bracelet too! You'd look really pretty."

Caroline smiled at the girl then moved to her nightstand, "Well I have just the bracelet," she opened the top drawer and pulled out a box, "See," she opened it, handing the infinity bracelet Klaus got her for her birthday to Adriana.

"Wow, that's perfect." she giggled.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled.

"Yeah."

Little did either blonde know, Noah was leaning on the doorway watching the scene in front of him. He smiled as Caroline tickled his sister, making her laugh about.

It made his chest ache, because it reminded him of...home.

"Hello, Noah." Adriana said as her laughter died down.

"Sister." He greeted.

Caroline turned around, once again shocked she didn't hear him coming, but Adriana who wasn't even facing the doorway did.

"Good morning, Noah. Did you sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"The best I could in these clothes I suppose." He gestured to his dirty dress clothes.

Caroline face palmed herself, "Oh my god! I totally forgot. I should have some old clothes from when I was a kid for Adriana to wear. And Noah, I could stop by my friends, Matt or Tyler's house for something that could fit you. I don't have time to shop today and I'm sure you would want some more comfortable clothes to wear."

"She's going to a ball with Klaus!" Adriana exclaimed, ignoring the last half on her sentence in favor for the part about where she didn't have time to shop.

Caroline turned around, "How did you-"

"I read your card."

 _How old was this kid?_ Caroline wondered. At that age, she didn't even have the attention span to read fancy cards. Then again, she hasn't seen anything like this before until now.

Noah could see the card from where he was standing. He tried not to show his shock when he read _Mikaelson Ball._ When Adriana flipped the card over, out of the many words, two stuck out to him. ' _Fondly, Klaus.'_ His face paled. At first he thought he hadn't heard Adriana right when she said Klaus, but now he was sure. Klaus Mikaelson is in town.

New plan. Find out who the hell is all in this town and find out who are their allies and who are their enemies, "We'd really appreciate that Caroline, thank you. Come Adriana. Let's give Caroline a moment to herself."

Adriana hopped off the bed and ran after her brother, waving bye to Caroline.

Confused, Caroline sent a quick text to Matt and Mrs. Lockwood, knowing Tyler wouldn't answer her messages.

* * *

"Noah, you'll burn a little track through Caroline's carpet. Why are you so stressed?" Adriana asked, sitting on the couch in Caroline's living room, watching her brother pace in front of her.

"I'm not stressed, Adriana."

"Yes you are, liar" she scoffed, "You do that thing when you're stressed."

"What thing?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well for one, that," she pointed to the hand tangled in his curls, "Daddy does it too."

Noah threw himself onto the couch next to his sister and sighed, knowing she was right. For a seven year old, his sister was quite intelligent and observant. Although, perhaps that had to do with her supernatural genes and supernatural family history.

"Adriana, do you know where we are right now?"

She hummed and tapped her chin, pretending to think about it, "Mystic Falls, but judging by your little freak out at Wickery Bridge last night, you knew that. So why ask?"

"Because, we are not supposed to be here. Everything is different. Do you see that?" Adriana nodded and Noah cut her off before she got to say some snarky comment he knew was coming, "Good. Now I need you to make me a promise. Can you do that?"

"Maybe..." she teased.

"Adriana!"

"Alright yes, yes I can. Jeez."

In a more serious tone to get her attention, Noah faced Adriana, "You can't let anyone know about our family or our powers. Especially yours."

"Why not?" She asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Noah pulled Adriana into his side and she laid her head against his chest, "We can't trust anyone in this town, Ree. Not even Caroline."

"Well I trust Caroline."

"I do too," he agreed, "but not with this. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly she nodded. "I mean it, Adriana. No names that indicate who we are related to, no supernatural advantages unless needed, nothing."

"I get it! I get it! I give you my word, brother."

Noah knew she wouldn't dare break her word, because never once in her life had she done so. He kissed the top of her head and smiled softly.

"Noah?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Mom remember us?"

Noah took a deep breath, taking in the change of mood within his sister, "That's not our Mom and this isn't our world. I think it was the spell Aunt Bonnie did." His aunt was extremely powerful, but at the moment she did the spell, she was at her weakest. Either she meant to do this rare spell or something went wrong.

Thinking back, Noah should have asked what spell she was doing. He never understood witchcraft, but he could have at least found out what to expect. His first thought was she was doing a stronger protection or cloaking spell over the many she already had.

He sighed aloud. _Witches. They could really be a real pain in the ass sometimes._

"I miss them." Adriana mumbled into his shirt.

"Me too," he replied, remembering his family they were forced to leave, "I swear it, Adriana. I will find a way back home. Whatever it takes."

* * *

"Kol."

"Mother." He greeted in return, not looking up from his phone. It may have taken him an hour, but he finally got the hang of the device and was now addicted to it. There were so many games to play and master.

"Who are you bringing to the Ball?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"Precisely." What did his mother expect from him? He's been in this town not even a day yet. He hasn't met anyone new besides that pretty little waitress who he went back to this morning and killed.

"My brother without a woman clinging to his arm? Losing your charm?" Rebekah mocked as she entered the room.

"Oh please. Women can hardly resist me."

"Great. Let's go."

"Where?" He asked while putting his phone in his pocket.

Rebekah looked at him as if he was a fool, "To get you a date. Are you coming?"

At first Kol was ready to decline her offer, to stay home and play with his new phone, but the look Rebekah was giving him made him reluctantly stand up.

Not even ten minutes later of Rebekah's terrible, dangerous driving that had him holding onto the dashboard to keep from slamming into it, they were at a place called Mystic Grill. _Sounds promising._

While Rebekah attempted to park her car, Kol asked, "Are we actually here for me?"

"Nope. Not at all." Kol tried to ignore the way the car came to a screeching halt, only halfway in a parking spot.

"Then why am I here?" Kol groaned, ready to go back home.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, "For one, saving you from a dreaded conversation with Mother about a date-"

"All because she's making Nik bring a girl." Kol added, laughing to himself.

"-and two," she ignored him, "why not? Besides we haven't been back to Mystic Falls for centuries..."

Kol knew she was still talking, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. Across the street was a brunette woman with beautiful caramel skin, walking into a library.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Perhaps she'll be his date?

"Kol are you listening to me?" She smacked his arm.

Undoing his seatbelt, which was only necessary because of Rebekah's driving, he hopped out of the car, "Nope. Not at all. But uh, have fun with your little friends."

With that he walked across the street towards the library the woman had walked into, ignoring Rebekah's complaints.

He walked into the unfamiliar building and compelled the older woman at the desk to tell him which direction she went. She pointed behind him and Kol looked up to see her by a bookshelf on the second floor. He quickly compelled the librarian to forget him then made his way upstairs.

Kol tried to follow her without her knowing, pretending to be looking for a book near her.

She was alluring. Her hair was dark and flowed down her back, effortlessly. The forest green cardigan she was wearing complimented her intoxicating green eyes perfectly. Kol was immediately attracted to her. He wanted her.

She'd either make a good date or delicious snack. Maybe even both.

Not paying attention, Kol dropped a book, drawing her focus to him. She looked confused for a second before closing her book and walking over to him.

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar. Have we met before?" She asked, seeming to try and place his face on someone she's met.

"I would have remembered a pretty face like yours." He flirted with a wink.

For a moment, Kol was lost in her eyes. The girl shyly smiled at him.

"Smooth," She commented, regaining her composure, "I'm Bonnie."

Kol smirked, not missing the way her eyes roamed over his body before returning back to his eyes.

"Kol. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand to her, but before she could take it, two obnoxious kids ran through the library, knocking Bonnie backwards. She dropped her books, but having fast reflexes, Kol caught her before she could fall too.

"Falling for me already, love?" He quipped.

She looked up at him bewildered and muttered, "Oh my god! You're a- you're a vampire!"

* * *

After Rebekah found Matt and invited him to her family's ball, she went outside and leaned against her car, waiting for Kol. They'd have to be back for the dance soon, but Rebekah wanted to make a quick stop on the way home.

If Caroline was at The Grill and, by chance, the Sherif was on duty then perhaps those children she nearly ran over last night were at her house. Either that or they're at their own house, wherever that may be. Rebekah had scanned over The Grill and none of the few children in there were recognizable. Which meant if they weren't with Caroline, then odds were they are at her house.

Checking the time once more, Rebekah groaned as she saw how much time her brother has spent chasing some girl, "Dammit, Kol." She mumbled. They didn't have much time, so she decided to call him. Before she could though, Kol flashed in front of her and snatched her phone from her hands.

"Not needed, sister."

"Where the hell were you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kol sighed, handing her phone back, "I saw a pretty face, nothing more. Now where to next?"

Rebekah walked over to the drivers seat while Kol got in the passengers, "Home. But first, I'd like to make a stop at the Forbes' house."

Kol smirked, knowing exactly why she wished to go there, "By all means, sister, lead the way."

* * *

"Cups. Cups. Where would Caroline keep her cups?" Noah mumbled as he searched the cabinets for a cup. Once he finally found them, he turned to pour a glass of juice for Adriana.

"Took you long enough," Adriana snapped when he finally gave her the glass. Just as she brought the cup to her lips, she caught the glare her brother was shooting at her, "I meant thank you, Noah, sweet brother of mine."

With a satisfied smile, Noah hummed in response, already growing bored with his day. Normally at his house, there were so many people in it that he'd never grow bored. But now that he was god knows where, he couldn't have been more lost.

Suddenly Adriana gasped as her glass shattered into pieces in front of her, drawing his attention back to her, "Bloody hell." She whispered.

"Hey! Don't say that." Noah chastised. He looked his sister over, making sure she wasn't injured before searching for something to clean up the juice with, "What happened?"

Adriana looked around the room, not exactly pleased with the situation, "I'll tell you what happened! My fuc-" she but her lip before the curse word slipped, "My magic. Fickle little thing, yeah?"

Noah sighed, picking up the glass. His sister, being a young but powerful witch, had little control over her powers. Sometimes it overwhelmed her, causing horrid winds or breaking things like glass. Other times, she fainted or got a bloody nose like many witches tend to do when overexerting themselves. It wasn't her fault though. She had a powerful bloodline to live up to.

"It is alright, sister. I'll clean this up, you go wait on the couch."

Adriana quickly left her seat at the table and ran into the living room.

Noah threw away what was left of the glass, hoping Caroline wouldn't be too upset over the mess they've made. Her hospitality was already a gift itself. The least they could do was honor that and not shatter glasses after a few hours into their stay.

Where would they go if Caroline was to kick them out, or she found out the truth about them? He had no money and _technically_ knew nobody in this town. All they had was Caroline.

"Noah..." He heard Adriana call from the other room with a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice, completely unlike her.

Dropping everything, Noah ran to the living room only to stop by his sister's side at what he saw. His heart skipped a beat and he was sure the people standing at Caroline's door noticed.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, momentarily forgetting he had told Adriana not to say that like five minutes ago.

Through the window of the front door, stood Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson.

Seeing as there was no recognization on either of their faces, Noah pushed Adriana to stand behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her.

"Well, aren't you two adorable," Rebekah cooed.

"Hello little ones," Kol came closer to the door, "Be good children and open the door, would you?"


	3. Mikaelson Ball

**Author's Note: For any of those who read my other story, In Lost Time, I'm posting chapter 3 of this story because I haven't posted the new chapter of that story yet. And if you don't read it...oh well :)**

 **Also thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I didn't expect to get as much attention as I did by just posting two chapters. But anyways, thank you guys so much! It means more than you know!**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think! My PM box is always open!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Noah..." He heard Adriana call from the other room with a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice._

 _Dropping everything, Noah ran to the living room only to stop by his sister's side at what he saw._

 _"Bloody hell." He muttered, forgetting he had told Adriana not to say that like five minutes ago._

 _Through the window of the front door, stood Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson._

 _Seeing as there was no recognization on either of their faces, Noah pushed Adriana to stand behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her._

 _"Well, aren't you two adorable," Rebekah cooed._

 _"Hello little ones," Kol came closer to the door, "Be good children and open the door, would you?"_

* * *

"That'd be rather foolish of me, now wouldn't it?" Noah asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

As much as a part of him wanted to be able to let them in, he couldn't. First off he was fairly certain he didn't have the ability to invite vampires into the Forbes' home and second, he'd be putting his sister at risk. All signs pointed to a hell no.

Although, Adriana didn't seem to grasp the danger, or she simply didn't care, because without anyone touching the door, it flew open.

Noah exhaled a frustrated breath. If Rebekah and Kol didn't know Adriana was a witch before, they definitely knew now.

Adriana clutched onto his arm, probably having to resist running into Kol's arms as he crouched down to her height.

"Hello there. What's your name, precious?" He asked in his sweetest voice possible for a murderous vampire. At least that's what Noah assumed. He could definitely smell that Kol was a vampire from where he was standing, but the matter on if he was psychotic or not remained a mystery to him.

Noah nudged Adriana, silently warning her not to answer him. He knew she'd get the message.

"Adriana." She answered.

Or perhaps she wouldn't get the message at all!

"Adriana? Hmm. You know, in most cultures, the name Adriana means 'dark.'" Kol informed her.

Adriana tried to move past Noah but he held her by the back of her dress, keeping her from going any closer. He would've held her by her arm, but he wanted to at least try to be subtle.

"Yes. My daddy named me. He said just because I was born in a dark era by a man drowning in his own darkness, that I couldn't prove to everyone who defied him wrong and be full of light."

Noah eyed the two vampires, trying to see if any recognition would be expressed across their faces as Adriana talked of their dad. Even just a sliver of anything that could signal a memory. Nothing. They just looked a little shocked, at most, to hear a little girl say so much about the subject.

"Your Father sounds like a dark man." Rebekah commented, sounding more impressed than Noah would have taken her for. Kol stood back to his full height, poking at the invisible barrier in a taunting way.

"He prefers damaged, although I'm sure he wouldn't mind that term either way."

Noah clasped a hand over Adriana's mouth before she could reveal anymore about their family. As the day went on, it became more and more obvious that only did nobody recognize them but it was as if they were in some alternate universe all together. If so, Adriana couldn't walk around babbling all their family's secrets.

Then it clicked in his mind. He had told his sister not say anything that leads people to know who their family is. So she thinks as long as she doesn't say a name or any personal details, she can talk as much as she wants. Adriana found the loophole in his words. _Dammit._ He should have seen this coming from a mile away.

"And what's your name, mate?" Kol asked, not only sensing but witnessing how protective he was over his sister.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but it's Noah. And that's all you'll get out of us."

Rebekah nodded, pulling out her phone, "Why would you look at the time? We should get going if we are to have time to prepare for the ball. Mother will have a fit if we're a minute late." She directed to Kol.

Kol, who was still holding eye contact with Noah, nodded, "I suppose we'll have to chat another time then." He then turned to Adriana, smiling, "It was a pleasure, littlest witch." In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Noah gaped at what Kol just called his sister. _Littlest witch._ He remembers Kol always called Adriana 'my littlest witch.' So looking down at his sister, he understood why there were tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"He called me littlest witch..." Adriana mumbled, "He always called me that at home..."

Noah felt bad for his sister. This change must be hard for her.

One day, her parents are tucking her in her bed and telling her bedtime stories. Then in a heartbeat, she was standing in the middle of a war zone and transported to some sort of alternate universe.

Children were sensitive. They needed their parents to hug them and tell them everything was going to be alright. Not look the woman who was the mirror image of their mother in the eyes knowing she has no recollection of who her own children are.

"I want to go home, Noah!" Adriana cried, finally moving out from behind him and throwing herself onto the couch, face down into one of the pillows.

For a child, Adriana was extremely mature. She could read with at a grade level much too high for age and she didn't act nearly as clueless as other children. Most adults would be impressed with all the history she could go on and on about. Her artwork that hung in her classroom was far more remarkable then any piece the teacher could muster up. But despite all those skills, Adriana was still a child. Noah forgot that more times then he'd like to admit.

After a minute, he heard her sniffling which meant she was crying.

"Adriana..." he started not knowing how to comfort her, "It's not safe at home. Mom and Dad are missing and all hell has broke lose. We can't go back..."

"I want Daddy!" Adriana cried, her voice muffled by the pillows, "I miss him! I want Daddy!"

Noah slowly sat on the floor against the couch, his heart aching listening to his sister sob into Caroline's pillows. The worst part about hearing her cries is knowing there's nothing he can do to help her. He felt so helpless in that moment. It wasn't an idle feeling to say the least.

He'd do anything to put his sister at ease, even if it was only for the smallest passing moment.

He reached up and began rubbing her back to soothe her cries. It's what he always did when she was upset. It always seemed to calm her more than his words ever could.

After about three more minutes of crying, Adriana sat up and wiped her tears away.

Noah moved so he was kneeling in front of her. He wiped away what tears remained with his thumbs.

"I miss him too," Adriana looked down to her lap as he spoke, "So let us go to him. Tonight."

"What?" Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets in shock.

"Caroline was invited to that ball Rebekah spoke of. It will be the perfect opportunity to at least catch a glimpse of him. Would that cheer you up?" He asked, hopefully.

Noah hardly had time to prepare himself before Adriana threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Yes." She whispered with a smile, "That would most definitely cheer me up, brother."

Noah let out a breath in relief. On the plus side, his sister would stop crying about missing their dad. However on the down side, they were going to see their dad.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

After saying goodbye to Elena, and agreeing to meet up later at the ball, Caroline headed back home. On the drive back she had stopped at Matt's, who conveniently had something that'd fit and suit Noah. She had chosen a few plain t-shirts, preferably ones that weren't too bright and colorful, and a few pairs of jeans.

She had left Adriana with a few boxes of her old clothes, so surely enough both of them were taken care of.

Thinking about it, Caroline didn't mind having either of them over. Adriana was an absolute sweetheart with the cutest accent and dimples, while Noah wasn't like the other obnoxious teenage boys. The way he held himself and took care of his sister made him seem more mature and even older in a way.

The two siblings looked very much alike. They both shared dimples, bright blue eyes, although Noah's had a hint of green in his while Adriana's were just blue. A familiar blue even. The main difference between them, besides their age and gender, was their hair. Adriana's hair was bright blonde and was curled to perfection, almost matching her own. Noah's hair was darker though. He had sandy blonde curls that made her think of a certain hybrid. A certain evil hybrid, Caroline reminded herself.

As she turned onto her street, she wondered how long the two would stay with her. Not that she minded having them over, nor would her mom once she told her. It was just that Mystic Falls wasn't safe for two innocent kids. She wouldn't forgive herself if they got hurt because they got caught up in the supernatural drama currently consuming Mystic Falls.

Caroline parked her car in the driveway and stepped out. Checking the time, she frowned as she realized there was no time to shop for a dress for the ball. Hopefully she had something in her closet. There was no way she was wearing the most obvious choice. As she approached the front door, she reached into her purse for her keys only to see the door was wide open. _Why would the door be open?_ Caroline wondered. Suddenly, knowing the dangers in this town, Caroline frantically ran into the house.

"Noah? Adriana?" She called out, but there was no sight of them. Caroline then ran into the kitchen. Shards of glass crunched under her boots, which only sent her into panic. "Noah! Adriana!" She used her vamp speed to check their room, her room, and every other room in the house with no luck. "Oh my god." What if someone had took them? What if something happened? What if they're hurt or even worse...

"Caroline..."

She jumped at the sound and turned around to be met by Noah, who looked apologetic for scaring her, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to- we were just in the backyard and-" Before he could say another word, Caroline pulled him into a bear hug.

"The door was opened and there was glass in the kitchen. I was so worried something happened to you guys!" Caroline rambled on, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

Slowly Noah relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

When Caroline pulled away, she changed her composure from worried to determined to get information, "What happened? Why is the door wide open? And the glass?"

Noah had the decency to look guilty before answering, "Well you see..." he hesitated, "I was getting Adriana a glass of juice when I dropped the cup. I did clean up a majority of the glass, however before I could, Adriana opened the door wanting to go outside. Which is how we ended up in the backyard. Must have forgotten to shut it."

Caroline chuckled, "No, don't worry about it. I'll get the rest of the glass," she offered, "Um, where's Adriana?" She asked once she realized she wasn't in the room with them.

"I'm sure she's outside. Here, I'll go check on her, let her know you're home." Noah insisted before heading in the direction of the back door.

"Oh hey! Before I forget, I picked up some clothes that should fit you. They're in my car if you want me to go get them..."

"I'll get them! Thank you, Caroline!" He called out from his spot in the house.

As she heard the back door open and shut, she couldn't help but compliment him. He was definitely not like other teenagers, but more like a respectable gentleman.

* * *

Instead of going outside, Noah pretended to shut the door and made sure Caroline had already went in the direction of the kitchen before quietly making his escape up the stairs.

He made sure not to step on too many loose boards that might creak as he made his way to Caroline's bedroom. While they were talking, Adriana snuck up stairs, as planned, to meet in Caroline's room. Their goal was to find anything that would help them find their dad, not that anything would be in Caroline's room that led to him. Who was he kidding, there _had_ to be something.

"Ree?" Noah called out hardly above a whisper, knowing his sister would hear him perfectly.

"In here."

Looking down the hallway one more time, Noah stepped into Caroline's room. He didn't bother shutting the door, just in case they had to make a run for it. He crept over to Adriana's side, "Find anything?"

She shook her head, "Just got here." She whispered. Both siblings tried to speak in short sentences so there would be a smaller chance of being overheard. Caroline was a vampire after all.

Upon hearing an incessant buzzing, Noah rushed over to Caroline's purse and picked up her phone. Noah's breath was taken away at the name on the screen. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. _Jackpot,_ He thought. Caroline had gotten a few text from one man they knew all too well. Stefan.

"Adriana. Look." Noah turned around to see her holding a fancy piece of paper with the same look as him on her face.

"I know where to find Daddy." She whispered.

"Me too."

Noah handed Adriana the phone, knowing she would be able to read it, as he took the paper.

The text messages read, _'Hey Care. We should grab a bite ;)'_ and _'Come on. That was a joke. Lighten up.'_ Noah had to admit, they were a little uncharacteristic coming from him, but Noah paid it no attention as he examined the paper in his hands.

It was the invitation to the Mikaelson ball he had seen earlier, which had the address to the mansion. _Perfect._ Now they had the address to attend the ball. Flipping it over, Noah saw the message from earlier. _'Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus.'_

"Oh my god." Adriana gasped upon reading the texts. Noah hardly heard her when they mumbled in unison, "Uncle Stefan."

"Dad."

* * *

Adriana watched as Caroline desperately dug through her closet for a dress. The ball was just starting and Caroline had 'nothing to wear.' Obviously, Adriana knew that was crap. She had a stunning blue dress sitting in a box, waiting for her to try on.

"Wear this one." Adriana advised once more, holding the box in her lap.

Caroline didn't answer as she examined another dress before shaking her head and putting it back. She groaned in frustration.

"Wear this one." Adriana said again, but a little quieter.

Caroline only shook her head before double checking her closet for the thousandth time.

Judging by Caroline's small house, Adriana assumed she wouldn't have such a dress to wear. Unless it was her mother's old wedding dress, if she even kept that. Even then there was nothing remotely close to a ballgown. Sooner or later, Adriana knew Caroline would come to face that truth.

However, why she refused to wear such a pretty dress was beyond her. Besides, she had just the bracelet to match. Not to mention, Caroline would look radiant in the blue. At least her dad thought so.

"Wear this one." She whispered even quieter.

Caroline suddenly turned to her and Adriana smiled, holding up the box. She looked ready to accept the dress which made Adriana's smile widen, "You can't ignore the temptation, Caroline." She sang in a mocking tone.

"Fine." She caved, then pointed a stern finger at her, "But you, little missy, are helping me with my makeup."

She didn't have to even ask before Adriana willingly agreed.

* * *

Rebekah was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Kol barged in, almost causing her to smear her mascara.

"Kol!" She groaned in complaint. She turned in her chair to face him, "I know you've been daggered in a box for over a century, but when you want to come into a lady's room, you knock."

"I wasn't aware there was a lady in here." He teased with a smirk as he jumped onto her bed and grabbed a bowl of gummy bears she had out earlier. "Let's talk."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"About Noah and sweet little Adriana." He said as if it was obvious.

Rebekah immediately got up and shut her door, hoping no one had heard him.

"Have you gone mad? What if Nik had heard you yelling about?" She scolded him, coming to sit back at her mirror.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a knot, Rebekah. Our lovely, caring older brother is currently greeting the guests that have arrived early. We can speak freely." He finished, throwing a red gummy bear into his mouth, "These, by the way, are delicious."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her childish brother, wanting nothing more than to smack the candy out of his hands. "I thought we were going to talk about the children, not assorted candies."

Kol nodded and threw a few gummy bears in Rebekah's direction before putting the bowl down on her bed, "Right, straight to business then." Rebekah looked at him, awaiting his input, "Lets not tell Nik."

She rolled her eyes. No one would be stupid enough to tell their psychotic hybrid brother about either of the two kids. Especially Adriana, who was a young witch. "I'd have to have some sort of head injury to even consider telling Nik," She said half-jokingly then said quieter, "She was a witch, Kol."

Kol knew more about witches then Rebekah did. He spent a lot of time with them before he was daggered. Witches usually didn't tap into their power until they were young teenagers at the least. However, Adriana had the ability to set a bridge on fire and have a door fly open without lifting a finger. Only witches with extremely powerful bloodlines had access to their magic at such a young age, and even then it was beyond rare. To say Kol was stunned when he witnessed that small glimpse of her power would be an understatement. He was damn impressed with the adorable blonde.

"I don't even want to imagine what Nik would do if he knew of her power." she continued.

"Absolutely nothing. I'll be damned if I allow Nik to know of her or touch a hair on her head."

A small smile formed on Rebekah's lips, "What?" Kol asked upon seeing the look on her face.

Rebekah wasn't a fool. Over the centuries, Kol had purposely avoided children at all cost. He said that they were 'little brats who cried and screamed for no bloody reason.' Yet he had taken an immediate liking to Adriana. It was so unlike her brother, but she had to admit the change was refreshing, "One little chat and you already care for her." She stated more than asked.

Kol straightened up, taking a defensive position, "You're delusional, little sister."

"Sure." she smiled before deciding to change the subject for his sake, "Is it just me or does Noah look awfully familiar to you?"

"Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples?" He shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Of course he knew what she was talking about. Many of Noah's features resembled Klaus'. So much so that it was sort of freaky. Of course it could have just been some type of coincidence and they were just seeing things, but then again what are the odds?

"Liar." Rebekah accused.

"Believe whatever you wish, Bekah," Kol said as he threw his legs over the bed and made his way to the mirror Rebekah was sitting at, "Now who would I be if I kept the young ladies of Mystic Falls waiting?" He smirked, fixing his hair in the mirror

"Their savior," She smacked his hand away as he started picking up her lipsticks, "Get out!"

Kol laughed all the way to the door, only stopping to grab the bowl of gummy bears despite Rebekah's complaints.

* * *

Noah had gone through the bag of clothes Caroline had brought from him. Not much had appealed to his normal style, but he managed to find a pair of black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. In the bag were also a few pairs of shoes. Not having many options, Noah chose a pair of white shoes of some name brand he didn't care for. When he was done, he looked in the mirror and smirked knowing he looked good effortlessly.

After running his hands through his hair a few times, Noah sat on the couch and waited for Caroline and Adriana to come back downstairs. He didn't mind waiting on them because he's had a lot of practice to control his patience, unlike his father. But mostly it gave him time to think of a plan to get to the ball tonight without getting caught.

His first thought was to use a cloaking spell and get a ride with Caroline, but that would require magic and there was no way he would use his sister for any plan of his. While Noah had Caroline's phone earlier, he typed in the address to figure out how far it was. The Mikaelson mansion was all the way across town, but luckily Mystic Falls was small or else he'd have a little issue on his hands. His second idea was to just call a cab, but his wallet was back in his universe in his coat. His only option was to walk, which wouldn't be too bad. It would probably only take them about twenty minutes or so if they took shortcuts.

It was probably going to be incredibly risky to be spying on his dad, but Noah could hold his own long enough for his sister to run if anything happens. Adriana was his priority. If this whole plan goes south and they get caught, he would do everything in his power to protect his little sister.

Noah was brought out of his thoughts by the little patter of footsteps running down the stairs. He lifted his head to see Adriana rushing towards him, mocking elegance.

"The queen is coming. Be prepared to bow for her, you peasant." She announced with a smirk, "She's wearing _the_ dress and I helped her with her makeup, so obviously she looks amazing."

Noah stood from the couch to greet his sister and see Caroline come down the stairs like a gentleman would.

"Oh really?" He asked, watching Adriana climb up the outside of the staircase to reach his height.

"Duh! She looks like royalty, just as I'm sure Klaus intended for her to."

"I hope you weren't giving Caroline any problems." He said as he his sister leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Nope. I'll have you know, I was an absolute saint." She gave him a matter of fact kind of look as she climbed higher up the stairs.

Noah cracked a smile before his supernatural hearing picked up the sound of footsteps walking closer to where they stood.

"She's here!" Adriana whisper-shouted, then jumped into his arms so she could get down faster. Noah caught her easily then set her on her feet.

On cue, Caroline came into view, holding up her dress a little bit so not to step on it as she walked down the stairs. Adriana was right. She was a queen or at least she could pull one off when she wore this dress.

"Wow. Caroline you look absolutely beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Adriana helped."

"Hardly," she scoffed, "I only chose her lipgloss, and her shoes, and her hairstyle, and..." Adriana went on listing everything she helped with.

Noah watched as Caroline crouched down and played with Adriana's little curls and the two laughed together. He smiled at the moment. Caroline really took a liking to his sister, which he was extremely grateful for. Adriana missed their mom so much, even if she wouldn't voice it often, that it was at least nice that she got to see her in another life. Even if it wasn't their life they were in. It was so normal and simple here. Why couldn't it be like this at home? No wars that separate family...

"Okay! I should be home late tonight. Will you two be okay while I'm gone? I could come early if you need me to..?"

"Of course not. You have done more than enough for us, Caroline. Have some fun." Noah insisted.

Caroline looked hesitant at first, but he assured her they'd be fine. Before she left, she gave them her cell number, the number to call for pizza if they got hungry, and her mom's cell in case she didn't come home which was definitely reassuring...not. Luckily Noah and Adriana were secretly going and could make sure nothing happened to her while they were there.

Noah shut the door behind Caroline and watched from the window as she got into the cab she called for. As the cab drove down the road, Noah turned away from the window to face Adriana.

She looked up at him with the most innocent look while her hands twirled her purple dress.

"Are you ready?" He asked, clapping his hands out in front of him.

"I hope you mean to order a pizza, because boy am I starved."

He face-palmed himself, "No! Get your shoes on, Adriana. We're going to a Ball." He smirked.

* * *

It took twenty-three minutes until the Mikaelson mansion was in view, as Noah predicted. Because it wasn't even remotely warm outside, they had began to run half of the way. Back home, they used to love running just as a daily activity so it wasn't a hardship.

When they got close enough that there was a risk of being seen, Noah pulled Adriana into some bushes. From where they were standing, it looked as if everyone who was going to show already has. Meaning as long as they stayed far enough from the mansion, they wouldn't be seen or heard.

"Are we going inside?" Adriana whispered.

Noah looked down at his sister like she's grown a second head, "Are you insane? We can't go anywhere near the entrance."

"Then how are we going to see Daddy?" She whined.

 _Damn those puppy eyes_. He'd always bend to her will when she gave him her puppy eyes, "I'll find a way." He looked around to make sure no one was outside. "Come on. At the least, we can get closer."

They carefully made their way closer to the mansion, staying close to the bushes until they got close enough that they could hide behind a car. Using his advanced hearing, Noah could hear a familiar voice. _"Uh, if everyone could gather, please."_

Elijah. Noah could tell Adriana noticed as well by the look on her face.

 _"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."_

Noah eyed the men by the door, seeing how they were distracted by talking with each other. _Hybrids._ Noah nudged Adriana and pointed towards the men. Getting the hint, she stared at the hybrids for about two seconds before they dropped to the ground, sleeping like babies. "Good job." He complimented. Quickly. they went closer so they could look through a window without being seen due to the darkness.

 _"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom."_

They watched as couples got together and made their way to the ballroom like Elijah had suggested.

"Look, Noah! It's Caroline!" She pointed to a woman in a blue dress, and sure enough their stood Caroline. She was being led away by another man to dance as the music began, "...with Dad."

Noah stared wide-eyed at Caroline dancing with none other than Klaus Mikaelson. Just by looking at the two, anyone could tell that Klaus had a thing for Caroline. It was almost like watching his parents dancing together. Just like old times. Noah used his supernatural hearing again to listen to their conversation. Judging my Adriana's silence and focus on the couple, she was doing the same.

 _"I'm glad you came."_

 _"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles."_

 _"I heard about your father."_

Noah had almost forgotten that Caroline's dad had died yesterday. " _Don't. Seriously."_

 _"Very well. On to mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."_

Adriana smiled victoriously next to him.

 _"I didn't really have time to shop."_

 _"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?"_

"I told her to." Adriana whispered next to him. Noah smiled at her excitement. He watched as everyone switched partners and Caroline danced with a man that looked sort of familiar. He's never seen him before back home, but there was something about him that looked really, really familiar to him. Perhaps he had relatives back in his universe that he knew of.

Noah was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed two people sneaking off towards the door. He recognized Stefan easily, but he didn't know which woman he was walking with. All he could tell from here was that she was one of the doppelgängers. The only question was, was she Elena or Katherine?

He panicked when he realized two things. One, they were coming outside and they would see him standing here. Children caught snooping through the window of a ball thrown by the Mikaelsons wouldn't bode well with most people. And secondly, if Adriana saw Stefan... "Noah?" Adriana tapped his arm, sensing that they were about to be busted. Just as the door clicked open, he picked up Adriana and with his werewolf speed, he ran until he couldn't hear them anymore. When he was sure they were far enough, he came to a stop, allowing Adriana to stand on her own.

"Where the hell are we?" Adriana asked upon looking around.

"Don't say that, Adriana." He scolded her, before turning his attention to wherever they had stopped. They were still on the Mikaelson's property, but far enough from the event that they could hardly hear the party chit chat. In front of them was a beautiful horse that just stood there, "I don't know. We aren't too far from the party though."

Adriana sat down on a nearby bench, eyeing the horse in front of them, "Fucking Tyler." She mumbled.

Noah's eyes widened in shock, "Adriana!"

"What?!" She exclaimed as if she did nothing wrong.

"Do not swear." He emphasized each syllable so she'd understand how serious he was. Right now he was all his sister had, and despite the rage that was within her blood he'd be damned if he let her lose control. Their mom was missing back home and their dad left, not telling anyone that he was going after her. She wasn't stable, but he would be here to make sure she didn't fall apart.

"It's not my fault! Caroline loves some bloke named Tyler when she should love Klaus!"

Noah sighed, "We cannot control what Caroline does or who she chooses in this world, Ree."

"Well, I don't care!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. Noah decided to let her blow off some steam and walked over to pet the horse most likely owned by the Mikaelsons. Both his parents used to love horses. It was one of the many things that made them so similar. As much as Noah wanted to disagree with what Adriana said, he couldn't. He didn't know who this Tyler guy was, but he loathed the thought of him with Caroline. She might not have been his mom, but in any universe Caroline belonged with Klaus. He didn't care if Tyler was the most successful man in the world or some international male model; the man didn't belong with her.

Besides, if Caroline 'loved' this Tyler, why was she here with Klaus wearing the dress and bracelet he bought her? Noah scoffed under his breath, _love my ass._

"Oh sh...oot." Adriana mumbled hardly above a whisper, hesitating before the swear slipped from her lips.

Noah turned away from the horse so he could look at his sister thinking she did something to cause trouble. Instead the sound of heels clicking against the concrete of the ground sounded loud enough that he didn't have to strain to hear them. A blonde woman in a blue dress was walking in their direction...oh shit. Caroline. By now, she must have seen them so there was no point in trying to run.

What was he supposed to tell her? That they accidentally walked outside to check the mail and found themselves at a mansion owned by the Mikaelsons, a family of vampires, who were throwing one hell of a ball...oops? Damn, she's totally going to kick them out now. They've already caused more trouble than normal children their age would in such a short time span. Hell, they burned down a freaking bridge in their first five minutes of being here.

To his utter surprise, Caroline stopped in front of the horse without even acknowledging he was like six feet away from her.

As quietly as possible, Noah rushed over to Adriana. She held up a finger to her lips, signaling for him to remain silent. It didn't take him long to realize that she was doing a cloaking spell. He could only pray that the spell didn't overwhelm her before they could make their escape.

'Lets go.' He mouthed to her, pulling her up and walking towards the direction he thought the driveway was. Adriana allowed him to pull her along, much to his surprise. She didn't like being controlled or called lesser than. It was just her spirit and if anyone is unlucky enough to get on her bad side, she would tear them apart.

On Adriana's first day of grade school, she got expelled for beating up a little boy and shoving his head into a swing set all because he pulled at her ponytail. Needless to say, his sister was a force to be reckoned with.

"You like horses?"

Adriana stopped dead in her tracks causing Noah to be pulled back, not expecting the sudden stop. Noah turned around upon hearing the much too familiar voice. He would know that accented voice anywhere.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." Caroline bit back.

Noah had to hold Adriana back while she fought to get closer to the scene. Caroline and Klaus were talking to one another right there and he couldn't do anything or talk to them himself. He could hardly hold his sister back, who desperately wanted to get closer than they should.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" _Stubborn Caroline,_ Noah thought with a small smile, but then winced when Adriana's foot met his leg in a hard kick.

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

The honesty in Klaus' word would be evident to anyone who knew him in the slightest. However, anyone who knew him like Noah did would hear the hopefulness in his words. This Klaus did fancy Caroline, that was without a doubt true.

"Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler."

Adriana growled in front of him. Actually growled just by hearing his name. Noah nudged her to keep her from doing anything stupid. She began to relax in his arms, the fight slowly leaving her.

"But I thought you two ended things." Klaus said, sounding more disappointed than he probably thought he would.

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him."

"So you aren't spoke for."

Adriana seemed to relax even more when she heard that. Perhaps Caroline and Tyler had ended things and she could go to Klaus. That would be nice.

Noah listened in awe as Klaus told a story about his father, Mikael. In his universe, nobody spoke of him much. Not even Rebekah who loved to talk about anything and everything. His name only came up in fear or rage. Never once had Noah heard a good thing about him.

"...he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

Now he understood why no one spoke of him. If things were the same in his world as they were here, then he was glad that Mikael died much before he was even conceived. The guy sounded like a dick.

As Caroline and Klaus continued to talk about their fathers, Noah turned his attention to his sister who completely stopped fighting to get free. Instead, her body leaned against his as he held her to him. Noah turned her to face him, a bit worried by the sudden change of attitude. When she was facing him, he noticed how she was struggling to keep herself up straight on her own.

She was growing weary from doing the cloaking spell for so long. Meaning any second, they would probably be visible to not only Caroline but Klaus too.

"Dammit, Ree." Noah muttered as he scooped the girl up into his arms and went to go hide behind someone's car, away from the lovebirds to be.

Noah set Adriana down so she was leaning against the tire of the car he chose.

When he made certain that she was alright and just exhausted from using her magic, he spared a glance to Caroline and Klaus. Except this time Caroline was walking away from Klaus, towards the mansion. For a moment, Klaus just stood there unmoving, something his dad did quite often after speaking with his mom. She'd walk away, his dad would stay where he stood before smiling and following after her. It was their thing; well one of the many.

Noah froze in place as Klaus' smile fell and he looked around the empty area as if he heard something. As if he had heard them. They're screwed. He had to have heard them walking away. The spell might have been up still, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't fading away and weakening with every second.

Klaus took a step in their direction and paused, as if he was listening hard for something.

Noah prayed he didn't come over here. Odds were Adriana wouldn't be safe if he did. He didn't know what to expect.

To Noah's utter relief, Klaus turned back and walked inside the mansion. Noah resisted the urge to sigh in relief, just in case they were still being listened to.

That was too much of a close call. He hadn't counted on Adriana using her magic at all, especially not for as long as she did. She has a lot of power but with her age and inexperience it was no surprise that she exhausted herself within minutes.

Taking one look around them, Noah lifted Adriana into his arms to carry her home. Her head fell back limply. The second he took no more than three steps away from the spot they were resting, the wind around them began to pick up at an unnatural rate. Growing up around witches taught him that this occurrence wasn't just the wind and that something is wrong.

Noah sunk to his knees and cradled Adriana's body to him, "Adriana, I need you to calm down. You're fine, just breath. Calm. Down." He tried to get her to control her breathing that he didn't even know she had lost control of.

She looked up to him, breathing uncontrollably before in half a second everything stopped like it never even happened. Adriana looked up to him with a small smile.

"I want to stay."

Noah groaned while his sister chuckled in his arms. He was aware that she had exhausted herself with the cloaking spell, but the little wind stunt was just to grab his attention.

"You are dramatic." He sighed, finally allowing himself to smile.

"No, brother," she sat up then stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "I am a Mikaelson."

* * *

The rest of their time went by smoothingly. Him and Adriana sat on the same bench that Klaus and Caroline had spoken by about an hour ago. Only once did somebody else come walk out here and that was Rebekah and that same guy that danced with Caroline. Still, Noah couldn't help but wonder what made him look so damn familiar. Was it the eyes? Maybe it was his hair or his goofy looking grin? Whatever the hell it was, Noah made a note to find out later. The human boy had given Rebekah his jacket even though she was a vampire. Something was going on between the two which made Noah all the more curious to find out about him.

After that, nothing too interesting happened. Some random human girl had dragged out her drunk boyfriend which was amusing to watch for a bit. They fought over the keys to their shared car until the man decided to try and climb on the hood. He ended up falling off and whether it was from the impact or his drunken state, the man passed out on the ground.

That was about half an hour ago. Nothing has happened since. In attempt to entertain themselves, Noah and Adriana sat and talked about their old life. How their parents would bicker about useless matters that usually ended with a playful family team up. Adriana would stand by their dad while Noah stood by his mom. It would start like that until someone made the first move. Adriana would jump on his back in attempt to take him down, but he would just tickle her until she was forced to let go. Or maybe his dad would pick up his mom and throw her over his shoulder and spin her until she surrendered. It was actually really fun despite how childish it may sound.

Eventually the conversation shifted so that Noah was telling Adriana stories from before she was born or from when she was a baby. She often enjoyed hearing those little tales.

"...I remember, right before you were born, Mom would always sing to you. Sometimes she would sing in languages I haven't even heard of. Although she mostly sang in French. I though she was just crazy at the time, always singing to her big stomach like that." Adriana smiled brightly at hearing that for probably the hundredth time. Although it never failed to put a smile on her face.

"What about Daddy?"

"Dad, just like when you were a little girl, would tell you stories, even though I'm pretty sure Mom knew more. I think his favorite was the day he met Mom. He tells that one a lot."

Adriana sighed, her voice coming out a lot softer than what most people ever get the opportunity to hear, "I like that one."

"Me too," Noah looked down at his sister as a smile crept up to his face, "She was the bold singer."

Adriana looked up at him with a smile that mirrored his, "He was the smug guy at the bar."

"One minute they're glaring daggers at each other..."

"Then the next they're drooling over each other and drinking all the alcohol the bar provided."

"She called him a bastard."

"And he called her an animal. But..."

"They were both right." They said at the same time, laughing at how they could almost hear their parents voices as they argued how the story actually went.

"Dad said that he watched in slow motion as Mom fell off the stage and right into his arms, saving her from hitting the floor like a hero." Adriana says, defending her father's story.

"Oh yeah? Mom said that Dad was drunk and when he got too close to the stage, he spilt beer on the floor near her shoes and in attempt to dodge it, she fell off the stage into his arms." Noah defended his mother's.

Seeing the skepticism in his eyes, Adriana asked, "What do you think actually happened?"

Noah shrugged, glancing at the mansion for a second, "I think they're both lying to protect their pride. Whatever happened had to be embarrassing on both parts."

Adriana laughed a little, "Yeah, probably. I'll ask Aunt Bonnie what actually happened when we get home. She'll gladly tell the embarrassing truth."

"Oh, no doubt. You know how much she enjoys embarrassing Dad."

Their amusement didn't last long as the sound of a man grunting in pain fillled their ears. Noah didn't have to shush Adriana for her to be quiet. Tuning in to what they thought was the scene they heard, a voice that made Noah scowl rung in the air. _"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback."_ Damon fucking Salvatore.

Before he could stop her, Adriana was running around to the front of the mansion.

"No! Adriana, don't!" He ran after her.

Just as they nearly reached the point where they could be seen, two men flew off the balcony. The man on top punched the other man with no mercy. It didn't take long for him to realize who was being beaten.

Noah pulled Adriana back and put a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle her scream, "Uncle Kol!" Luckily the commotion kept anyone from hearing her.

The two siblings watched as right before their eyes, Damon snapped Kol's neck. Adriana's scream was muffled by his hand, but if she got any louder she would draw attention to themselves. In seconds, many familiar faces ran out to evaluate what had happened.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, coming to the scene his brother caused, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little." The older Salvatore mumbled, locking eyes with the doppelgänger, "Far be it from me to cause a scene." And with that he walked away, leaving the ball all together.

Adriana still struggled in his arms to no avail. He was much stronger than her and her only advantage is her magic, but she wouldn't dare use it on him.

Out of all the commotion, Noah caught the eye of a blonde woman he knew all to well. Rebekah watched them carefully by the door as Adriana kicked and screamed behind his hand to get to Kol or kill Damon Salvatore. For a second, Noah was worried that Rebekah would expose them for sneaking out to the ball. She was obviously curious about them and if she wanted to, in a flash she could have them across town and there wouldn't be much he could do about it. Instead, to his utter relief, Rebekah nodded then rushed to Kol's side, silently telling him she wouldn't snitch.

Taking that to his advantage, Noah flashed out of there hoping they would make it back before Caroline did.


	4. Caught red handed

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter (On time!) Make sure to review and let me know how good or shit-terrible the story is :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kol groaned as his hand shot up in attempt to massage the pain out of his neck, "What the hell happened?" He hadn't realized he said that out loud until a taunting voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

"You successfully ruined Mother's party, because you got beat up by Damon Salvatore. Well done, brother." Nik clapped, mocking him.

Now he remembered. Him and Rebekah had planned to murder that boring human until he gave her five seconds of his attention and she chose to spare him. He should have suspected nothing less from his sister. Which is why he took matters into his own hands by crushing Matt's. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for that bloody Salvatore.

"As if the party was actually interesting. At least you had a little distraction to play with. Caroline was it? When you get bored of her, do you mind if I take her for a spin?" He said, trying to rile up his brother. He was still itching for a fight and if he had to fight his hybrid brother then so be it.

To his surprise, Nik just laughed, "I applaud your efforts, but I am in no mood to fight with you as of right now. But go ahead and sit around. I'm sure the urge will come back shortly."

Why wasn't he surprised that Nik saw right through him? He's lived for a millennium for God's sake, of course he realized his true motive.

Backing off, Kol got up from the couch and walked away, ignoring his brother's laughter behind him.

He went up stairs and went straight for Rebekah's room only to find it empty. She must have left while he was out cold. Hoping she'd be back soon, Kol shot her a text that she'd probably read in the morning if she was where he thought she was.

After choosing to throw around some of Rebekah's stuff from her room, Kol headed back to his to shower. It took him no more than ten minutes until he was on his bed with nothing other than black sweatpants on while he tried to figure out how the television worked.

As he did that, his mind wondered back to the children he met today, Noah and Adriana. Because he was alone, he allowed himself to admit how he truly felt. That he had extreme protective instincts towards Adriana. Not only was it that, but he could see himself caring for her which truth be told kind of scared him. He was Kol Mikaelson. He didn't care for children, and he especially didn't protect them. So why did he care for the small blonde? Was it because she seemed different than most children? He admired her strength and knowledge though he didn't know much about her besides she was a young witch. Still, there was something about her that drew him in.

Did it worry him that he knew if she asked that he would bend to her will? Yes, but what worried him even more was the fact that not only Adriana but Noah as well resembled his brother. It was mostly in the eyes. Although Noah's eyes, from where he was standing, appeared to be a shade lighter than Adriana's. Nonetheless it was eerie looking into the girl's eyes and feel like he was looking back at his brother.

Something was going on. It was impossible for vampires to procreate so why would it be different for hybrids? Even though he's been daggered for the past century or so, Kol has heard about what has been going on around here. With breaking the curse, trying and failing then succeeding to create hybrids, killing Mikael, chasing after Caroline, and trying to defend himself from the Salvatore's multiple plans to kill him, Kol doubt that Klaus had time to have a moment of pleasure with any woman and knock her up. Besides, Noah looked to be about sixteen or so which meant even if Nik did have kids he would have done it that long ago. But it absolutely was not possible. No chance in hell. Right?

* * *

"Adriana, stop. We're going back to Caroline's whether you'd like to or not." Noah tried again as he dragged Adriana behind him.

"No! Damon hurt Kol!" She screamed again, trying her best to fight against his grip and stop him from moving any further. Her feet were dragging against the ground as she tried to use the friction to slow down or even stop her brother.

"I know he hurt Kol, Adriana," he replied, not at all affected by her efforts, "but if we go back there, people will see us and they will ask questions that we can't answer."

"Let me go!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

Noah sighed, but kept walking, "Ree, Kol is a vampire and I know you sensed it so don't even try to deny it. He will be fine, but as of right now it is my job to protect you rather it be in this universe or the last. We are not going back there so get over it!"

Adriana growled again except this time she sounded much angrier. When Noah turned around to glare at her, he was taken back by her eyes glowing yellow, "Go to hell, Noah!" she sneered, taking his distraction to her advantage by kicking him hard enough for him to wince and drop to clutch at his leg. With that, Adriana ran the opposite direction towards the mansion. Noah watched as she ran faster than any seven year old, or human for that matter, ever could down the street. In seconds, the bruise on his ankle healed and Noah took off after his sister.

In a way, he knew he couldn't blame her being protective over her family. It was in their blood and their werewolf instinct to protect the ones they love from those who would do them harm. It was why Noah was so hard on Adriana. He would never want her to get hurt and if she went back to the Mikaelson mansion, they would be caught and hell only knows what would happen then.

Adriana screeched as Noah caught her by the arm and swung her around to face him. He held her by both arms as she struggled to free herself, "STOP!"

They were lucky the streets of Mystic Falls were just about empty at this time or Adriana's screaming would have gathered a crowd, "Adriana, listen. Listen to me!" She stopped shouting, but didn't relent with her thrashing about, "I want to help Kol too, I do, but we can't! I want to get revenge on Damon Salvatore for _everything_ he's done, but we can't! Do you hear me? We can't!"

"WHY?!" She paused in her attempts to run away, but resorted back to screaming, "Why can we not go back there and tear out the throat of that bastard?!"

"Because it's dangerous!" He yelled back, but she didn't flinch away.

"Everything we do is dangerous, Noah! You're a freaking hybrid for God's sake!"

"And YOU'RE a tribrid! Do you know how rare that is?! Do you understand what could happen if people knew? Do you?!"

Adriana shoved his arms away, but didn't run, "Yes! And news flash, I don't care!"

Noah could hardly hold back his anger at this point. This wasn't the first time him and his sister had fought and screamed at each other before. However, it never got the chance to escalate because someone always ran in to break it up. Never once had Noah laid a hand on his sister, but that didn't stop her from trying to attack him. Once their dad had to pull Adriana off of him when she tried to bite him. Her venom wasn't lethal to him nor would it do much damage, but it would hurt like hell. If anyone had a temper that rivaled their dad's it was Adriana. And if Noah didn't take responsibility and put an end to this fight, then it would grow back to that point. It was a lot harder when he felt the heat behind his eyes, knowing they were glowing yellow with anger.

Adriana glared at her brother with a look that should've had him six feet under by now.

"Adriana," He growled in a dangerously low voice, "I understand why you want to help Kol...but we are NOT going back!" His sister exhaled furiously threw her nose before, for the third time tonight, she growled.

Once she saw his eyes change back to normal, hers immediately mirrored them but that did nothing to calm her rage.

"UGH!" She roughly pushed at his chest, but he hardly budged, "You don't get it!" She pushed him again, "Don't you remember what Aunt Bonnie told us before we came here? Always and forever, Noah! And by leaving Kol behind, we turned our backs on him. On family!" She hit him furiously, "What does that make of us?! Fools? Traitors?" By the time she finished her rant, Adriana was full on beating his chest in frustration. Her hits hardly affected him despite the power behind each punch.

Noah gaped and his eyes softened as it finally clicked for him.

He knew Adriana would want to go back for Kol or even to tear apart the elder Salvatore, but he didn't expect her to feel like she did. Family was extremely important to them ever since day one. And because they left Kol behind after he was beat up then got his neck snapped, Adriana felt like she was betraying her family. He dragged her away from danger and in return, Adriana fought with everything in her to do right by the ones she loved. He couldn't be angry with her for that.

He sighed, "Ree...we're not traitors for walking away."

"Yes we are, Noah." She cried, her voice cracking at the end. She gave him one last push before her arms returned to her sides.

He grabbed onto her arms once more, "No, Adriana, we're not. Would Uncle Kol do anything to put you in harms way, even in the slightest?"

She hesitated, shifting on her feet, "No."

"Exactly. Would Dad want you to run into a situation that wasn't safe, even if it seemed like the right thing?"

"No."

Noah nodded, glad to see her anger melting away, "Good. I know you're angry that Damon hurt Kol, because I am too. But I won't let you walk into a situation that is fine. Kol will wake up with a sore neck and possibly an axe to grind, but he is okay, Adriana."

Adriana stared at him knowing he was right, but not wanting to accept it.

"Fine," She reluctantly backed down, "But if that Salvatore finds himself in _my_ line of sight, _he_ will find himself with a splitting headache." With a flip of her curls, Adriana walked passed.

Noah scoffed, but a smile graced his lips as he stood up straight to head to Caroline's house as well. Looking around at the empty streets, Noah looked down at Adriana with a look he knew she'd read. Just as he thought, she ran ahead of him at human speed then turned back to him, "Race you there!" In the next second, she was out of sight with Noah hot on her heels.

* * *

Kol hurried down the stairs, not wanting to miss much of his tv show that he had found. The commercials were short so he had only a few minutes until he had to be back in his room.

He passed by the few guests that remained from the ball, not at all uncomfortable with the fact that he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

He passed by Elijah who was still in his suit that he wore at the party, not that there was a difference from his usual attire. Kol hoped to just make it to the kitchen without having to speak with him, but a question suddenly occurred to him, "Where's our dear sister?" He asked without stopping in his mission to get to the kitchen.

Elijah soon followed after him, "I believe she went after Matthew Donovan. Niklaus, however, I have no idea where he has disappeared to."

"Nik left?" Elijah nodded, "Hmm. Perhaps he was hoping to find that delicious blonde of his."

"Ms. Forbes has already left. If he has done so, then he would have had to go to her home."

Kol didn't care where Nik went. He was a big boy- or a big bad wolf. He could take care of himself.

As Kol raided their fridge for something to snack on out of pure boredom, it dawned on him. The Forbes' house. Noah and Adriana were staying there. If Nik went there...

In a flash, Kol was standing in his bedroom searching for his phone. When he finally found it underneath his blankets, he saw he had a missed call and a text message, both from Rebekah.

 _'I saw them at the party tonight just as you were attacked. Talk later.'_

"Fuck."

* * *

All night, Klaus has thought about what Caroline told him.

 _"I get it. Your father didn't loved you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off. But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."_

Her words had upset him, because they were true. She easily saw right through him and that only heightened his attraction to her. She wasn't just a beautiful girl. There was so much more to her that he wanted to know about. But after their little spat, how could he redeem himself? He pondered over it for awhile, thinking of something simple to let her know that he still cared.

Which brought him to the Forbes' home. The Sheriff was on duty and Caroline had just called for a cab when he vamp sped towards her house. No one would be home for a while. Since he had already been invited in, Klaus walked straight through the threshold, partly surprised that the door was left unlocked. He didn't spend much time downstairs and made his way straight to Caroline's room. The first thing he did was set the gift he sketched for her in the center of her bed where she wouldn't miss it. It was a quickly drawn compared to most of his work, but hopefully she'd like it in spite of that.

Knowing Caroline would be furious with him if he lingered in the privacy of her room, he went back downstairs. On his way down, he took careful notice of each picture that hung on the walls. Most were from Caroline's childhood with her parents or with her friends. A small smile graced his lips. She looked so happy. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

The front door suddenly opened and Klaus flashed back upstairs, not willing to be caught by an angry blonde. He was about to find a window to jump out of when he realized it wasn't Caroline who had come home.

"You lost again, little sister." A boy laughed.

"That's not fair! You're faster than me!" A girl whined.

"Yes, but I gave you a fair head start. Oh don't pout, Adriana. With age, you'll grow faster. You should be proud that you are already much faster than any human will ever be."

Any human? Determined to get information, he peaked around the corner to find a teenage boy with his back to him and a little girl spinning in circles, purposely trying to get herself dizzy. Klaus was taken back by the girl's resemblance to Caroline. They almost looked like they were related. Perhaps they were distant cousins he didn't know about. He didn't bother looking into Caroline's family tree to find out how many living relatives she had.

Klaus turned his head to see a photo of Caroline with Elena and Bonnie as children and picked it up. He compared Adriana to Caroline only to find very few differences.

"Are you hungry?" The boy asked Adriana, the sister.

"Hungry for food or a rematch? Because I could go for both." She smirked. A familiar smirk that brought out her dimples. The features he knew all too well.

"Is that a challenge?"

"At its finest, brother."

The boy stared at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter, "Alright, alright. Tomorrow then," he promised, "Here, pass me the card Caroline wrote those numbers on and I'll order a pizza, if they even deliver at this hour."

"Fine. Catch." The card went flying through the air without anyone touching it. Just as the card was a foot away from hitting and most likely scratching the boy, he turned around and caught the card between his fingers. His reflexes were almost supernatural.

Klaus got his first look at the boy then. The air was almost knocked out of his lungs as he came to an impossible truth. This boy looked so much like him it was eerie. And very impossible. This had to be some odd coincidence.

And the girl, Adriana, she was a witch yet both children smelt to be wolves.

So many questions and theories came to Klaus' mind as he tried to take in all the new information.

"Nice try, Adriana. You know if this had hurt me I would have healed in seconds."

"Who said that was my intention?" She faked innocence, "Now hurry up with that pizza, Noah. I am starved."

Klaus' interest in the children grew with each second that he watched them. Young witches were powerful

"While I do this, go and find some pajamas. We wouldn't want Caroline to know that we left the house."

With that the girl headed for the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing in the process.

Klaus had many options coursing through his mind as Adriana neared him. Caroline would be home shortly if she didn't stop anywhere, so that didn't leave much room for him to do anything drastic. Regardless of what he now knows or thinks he knows, he still wants to get back in her good graces. But then again, he _is_ Klaus Mikaelson.

As Adriana turned the corner, Klaus stood in her path so she ran right into him. Just as she gasped, Klaus put a hand over her mouth and silencing her.

* * *

While waiting for her cab to pick her up, Caroline talked with Elena and Stefan about the most popular topic of the night. Damon.

Apparently Elena had upset him and that's most likely why he lashed out, not that Kol hadn't deserved what he got. He went after Matt and did some damage to his hand. But no matter what Kol did, it wasn't a smart idea to poke an Original's nest. Then again, Damon didn't care much for consequences unless they involved Elena or Stefan getting hurt.

"Do you think he'll hurt anyone else tonight?" Elena directed her question towards Stefan.

He only shrugged, "Well let's hope not. My guess is that he's drowning in alcohol by now."

Caroline did not like this version of Stefan. She missed the caring, selfless Stefan that was always there for his friends. She was just glad that he seemed to be on the brink of becoming himself again. He had his humanity back, but all he focused on was revenge against Klaus. He's gotten his fill by taking and hid his family then trying to drive Elena over Wickery Bridge if he didn't send away his hybrids, but he still wasn't the Stefan they all knew. But he was close. So close.

"Yeah, don't worry, Elena. Stefan's probably right. Maybe he went straight to the closet bar and is nursing a glass of their strongest bourbon." Caroline tried to reassure her friend with a smile.

Elena nodded, but the guilt was still written on her face. Caroline wasn't trying defend Damon by any means. She just didn't want her friend to blame any missing people on herself.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Care? It's really no problem." Elena asked again.

"No, really, I'll be fine. Besides, I already called a cab." With one last hug, Elena left with Stefan.

Caroline turned her attention back to the mansion, only to see the youngest Mikaelson brother walking in her direction adjusting his shirt like he had just thrown it on. She turned around, not thinking he was walking over here for her.

"Caroline!" He called to her. _Oh no. I stand corrected._ What did he want with her? She already had one Original brother pestering her, did she honestly need another.

"Hi. Kol, right?" She asked, making sure she had his name right.

"Yes, but that's not important," he waved a hand through the air as if to erase the topic away, "Have you seen Nik?"

"Not since the party, no," She remembered their little fight when she threw the bracelet Adriana had admired so much at him. She regretted it the second it hit the the floor, but there was nothing she could do now, "Why?" Her eyes scanned his face, seeing how worked up he was.

"Dammit," He cursed under his breath, "We need to leave. Now."

"We?" She choked out.

Kol used vamp speed to wrap his arm around her waist and flashed away before she could protest.

* * *

Klaus pulled Adriana to stand in front of him by the beginning of the stairs, his hand still covering her mouth to keep her silent, not that that was working very well. She was mumbling incoherently despite no one being able to understand her.

The girl was a witch, yet she made no move to use her magic against him to free herself. Odd. He grimaced when he felt her lick his hand in attempt to get him to let her go.

It didn't take long until Noah's attention was on them. He put the phone down, much to the man on the other line's dismay.

"Let her go." He demanded, but didn't come any closer. Smart boy.

Klaus smirked, seeing the small recognition on the boy's face. He knew him. Fantastic.

"I have no intention of harming her, so long as you cooperate." Noah eyed him carefully, before nodding in agreement, "Good lad. Now I'd introduce myself, but judging by the look on your face you already know who I am. So humor me. How do you know who I am?"

Noah swallowed anxiously, "I've heard the stories. You're Klaus Mikaelson, _the_ hybrid. An occurrence like that travels quickly through the supernatural community."

Klaus studied his face. He showed no sign of a lie, nor did his heartbeat skip a beat or race more than it already was from his fear for his sister. There was almost no trace of a lie on his face, but for some reason Klaus didn't believe him. Deciding to let it slide, he continued asking questions.

"Alright. You know who I am, yet I know so little about you. I believe introductions are in order, don't you agree, little Adriana?" He tilted his head a bit to see the girl's face. She only glared at him, "I'll take that as a yes. Noah, would you do the honors by starting us off?"

The boy hesitated, knowing he didn't have much of an option. For his sister's sake at least.

He didn't care who they were in the slightest and he knew that Noah could sense that, but he should be grateful that he was at least giving him a chance to tell him anything that might interest him. Just by overhearing one conversation, he was intrigued and he wanted to know more.

"I'm Noah. Noah Parker. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen and..." he paused, looking at his sister, "and I'm a werewolf."

Klaus' smirk widened at the new information. Judging by his speed and the mention of healing abilities, he had already activated the curse. He was telling the truth, this Klaus knew.

"How about you, Adriana? Would you like to share with the rest of the class?" He released his hand so she could speak and be heard this time. When she didn't say anything, his grip tightened on her arm.

She bit back a wince, but reluctantly began to talk, "Adriana Parker. I'm seven, far past pissed and I'm a Pisces. Anything else?" She snapped with a bitter smile.

Klaus laughed at her attitude while Noah shot his sister a glare. Adriana was lucky she was a child that he was curious about. He has killed people for far less, but her little comment amused him immensely.

"Oh, sweetheart. You should watch your tongue with me. It could get you into trouble," His warning did nothing to calm the fire brewing behind her eyes, "I do know you are a witch, however a person can never be both witch and werewolf. That leads me to believe you two aren't full blooded siblings, are you?"

"No."

"Why do you care?"

They answered at the same time.

"Genuine curiosity," he answered Adriana's question honestly, "You must be mighty powerful if you have access to your magic at such a young age."

"Yep. If I wanted to, I could take off your head without lifting a finger."

Klaus glared at her, her temper was fueling his.

"Careful, witch. I have very little patience-"

"Wow. I'm shocked. The werewolf gene will do that to you. Or maybe that's just personality." She interrupted him, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Someone should teach you some manners."

"Someone should teach you family loyalty." She snapped much to his surprise. How would she know anything about his family?

"Adriana. Be quiet." Her brother warned, but she was having none of it.

"No, brother. I don't care who this guy thinks he is. I know who I am...and that is a fearless tribrid." Suddenly a pain shot through Klaus' arm as Adriana sunk her teeth well into his flesh. He groaned in pain before roughly pulling her away from him by her curls. Before he could recover from that, the bones in his legs snapped and he fell to the ground, releasing her hair in the process.

Adriana ran for the stairs, but at the last second Klaus grabbed her leg causing her to trip. Seeing Noah running towards the scene, he flashed so he was holding Adriana against the wall by her throat so they were at eye level.

"Another step, Noah, and I'll snap her little neck." Instantly Noah froze.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled, desperately.

"I didn't want to. But she didn't leave me much of a choice. Tell me, sweetheart, have you ever been punished." He growled, dodging her fiery kicks.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, not very affected by the grip he had on her throat.

Whoever this child was, she certainly had a temper that rivaled his own. When she was backed into a corner she fought. She didn't succumb to anyone's will but her own. Perhaps if she hadn't just attacked him, he would have admired that strength. However, right now his only urge was to teach this little girl a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Klaus dropped her to the ground, ready to throw her over his lap and show her how irked he was, when suddenly he was pinned to the opposite wall by a small hand around his throat. He smirked at the woman in front of him, "Hello, love."

"Keep your hands off of her, Klaus." Caroline snarled in his face. He held his hands up in surrender, relishing in the feel of her body pressed up against his before they had to get back to the matter at hand.

"Kol!" Adriana yelled in relief, running straight for his brother.

* * *

Noah watched in horror as his sister ran towards Kol. At the last fleeting second, he scooped her up.

"Wh- Noah!" She yelled in protest, about to start her kicking to be released. Kol was a semi-good guy in her opinion. He even looked relieved to have caught them in time before Klaus did God knows what in retaliation for attacking him. The look on his face when he saw her running towards him was unmistakable joy. A small grin even graced his lips. But before she could get there, her brother had grabbed and dammit she was pissed.

"Not on my watch, little sister." He warned, his voice sounding a bit threatening even to his own ears. His words were laced with his anger and a promise that he would act on it if he had to. It seemed to work as most of the fight left Adriana and she stilled in his arms.

He was pissed that she had provoked Klaus, though they did catch a glimpse of how he was like in this world. Needless to say, his father was very different than this man. However, that would not excuse Adriana's actions. She was put in a dangerous situation and all she did was increase her danger by fighting with Klaus. Had she lost her mind?!

Trusting she wouldn't dare run away this time, Noah set Adriana to her feet in front of him.

Adriana stared up at the couple still upstairs. Caroline held Klaus by his throat, yet all he did was smirk in amusement like some smug bastard. That man was a psycho. Turning her attention back to the man trapped outside, a thought came to mind.

She might have been from another universe, but in her blood she was still a Forbes. Taking a careful step to her left, Noah's hand landed on her shoulder, silently warning her not to take another step. She didn't need to anyways, because from where she stood, she had a well enough view of Kol.

With every bit of courage she had, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Klaus upstairs who gladly glared back. Revenge was a bitch.

"Kol. Please, do come in."

Much to everyone's surprise but Adriana's, the Original brother stepped through the threshold, effectively entering the house.

Caroline's hand left Klaus' throat as she stumbled forward, "How d-did you- how did you just do that?"

Everyone's attention was on her now, but that did nothing to waver her proud smirk, "Did I forget to mention that I was a Forbes..." Noah gasped behind her, flabbergasted that she'd admit that to the group of vampires in the room. Still she continued, "...and a Mikaelson."

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped breathlessly.

"What did you just do?" Noah whispered, but Adriana was too riled up to focus on anything but the scene she just caused. Her smirk only grew when Klaus' fell. He was truly taken back by this news and she couldn't have been more thrilled about having the upper hand over him.

Yes, this man wore the face of her father, but there was one thing that separated them. Her dad would never lay a hand on her. This man that had held her by her throat and threatened her was a completely different person who's only goal was to piss her off. Two could play at that game.

"You're bluffing." Klaus muttered, "This is just some petty little fib, isn't it? Well crafted, sweetheart. However I do suggest, for you and your brother's sake, that you don't lie to me."

"Believe what you want, Klaus. But unlike you, I am no liar. Except...we did lie about our last names, although I'm sure you can put two and two together." She smiled.

Her amusement only seemed to anger Klaus, but she hardly cared enough to bite down on her tongue now.

When Klaus took an angry step forward, both Caroline and Kol stood in his path. Caroline had a hand on Klaus' chest while Kol stood protectively in front of her. Out of everyone they have seen or met here, Kol and Caroline were the most alike to their real family. That thought alone made her smile genuinely.

"Don't. Klaus, she's only a child." Caroline pleaded.

Noah and Adriana weren't surprised when his posture relaxed at her pleads. In any universe, Klaus Mikaelson always bent to the will of Caroline Forbes. At least that didn't change.

"Very well," he shoved his way past Caroline, storming the rest of his way downstairs. Noah shifted anxiously behind her, but she held her head high. She wouldn't cower in fear just because he wanted her to. Klaus stopped right in front of Kol, glaring at him for a moment before his gaze fell to her, "You _will_ tell me everything, witch."

"If we're talking specifics, I'm also a werewolf and part vampire, but there aren't really any side effects to that-"

"Adriana!" Noah cut her off with a stern yell, "You've said enough."

"I beg to differ. I think we're just getting started," Klaus smirked, giving her a dark look, "Don't think I'm above harming a child. So if I were you, I wouldn't leave anything out." Caroline and Kol eyed Klaus carefully, coming closer just in case he snapped. Instead he clapped his hands together and smiled, "Shall we?"

* * *

After making Klaus give his word that he wouldn't harm Adriana or Noah, and sharing a look with Kol that asked him to make sure he wouldn't, Caroline went upstairs to change out of her dress.

Adriana and Noah agreed to explain things after Adriana's little confession, but they said they had to contact the rest of the Mikaelson siblings if they wanted to hear a word.

To hear their story.

Was she actually prepared to hear this? What she was about to hear would most likely change everything for her. How could it be the same when the children she almost ran over were...they were...oh my god.

Caroline put her head into her hands as she tried to compose herself.

Shaking herself out of it, Caroline took her hair down from the intricate hairstyle she had done. As she sat at her mirror, she noticed her phone lying right in front of her. She had planned to call Tyler, but now that urge was gone. He was gone. He'd come home soon, but until then she had to continue on with her life, as crazy as it was about to get.

Looking back into the mirror as the last curl fell free, something on her bed caught her eye. Turning around, she noticed a little box that resembled the one she woke up to a few days ago. She knew who it was from. A little reluctantly, she walked over and picked up the box, "I swear if this is a bracelet..." she mumbled to herself. But when she opened it, she notice a rolled up piece of paper. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Taking one last look around, she unrolled the paper and saw a beautifully sketched drawing staring back at her.

 _'Thank you for your honesty, Klaus.'_

"I hadn't anticipated on seeing you again tonight. Otherwise, I would have given the gift to you properly." A deeply accented voice came from her doorway.

Caroline scoffed, masking how impressed she had been with the sketch.

"I like the pjs. How adorable." He gestured to her shorts that had three little paws at the corner, one much bigger than the others, "Fitting, considering there are currently three wolves in your home at the moment."

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at the irony, "Yeah, well not all of us have hybrids at our beck and call to bring us silks to sleep in." She snapped, bringing up the hybrid fiasco again.

Klaus chuckled humorlessly, "One thousand years change people, Caroline." He walked around her room, admiring every little knick knack or photo unlike he had the first time he was in here.

"Are you implying that you weren't this charming as a human?" She raised her eyebrows, teasing him.

He smiled, "Oh, I assure you, my charm eternally remains intact." Caroline rolled her eyes, carefully setting aside her drawing. She sat down at the edge of her bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "Are you alright, love?" He asked, surprisingly sounding genuinely concerned.

She laughed, but it came out more of a gasp, "No," she answered honestly, "I mean, I let two children into my home yesterday only to find out that in some twisted way they're actually...mine," she said hesitantly, as if tasting the word first, "I don't know."

Klaus paused in his little inspection of her room before seeming to decide to sit next to her on the bed, leaving enough room between them so she was still comfortable, "We are yet to hear the story. For all we know, Adriana could've been implying that you were sisters." He tried to ease the mood.

Caroline nudged his arm, "That's not funny." She protested, failing to hide her smile.

"Of course not, love." He smiled, fawning innocence.

She looked back into his blue eyes before breaking out into laughter, "Shut up."

* * *

It was well into the night by the time everyone was settled into the Forbes' living room. Caroline assured them that her mom was working and shouldn't be back well until morning.

Klaus had called Elijah and Rebekah, but only one of the two siblings answered. Elijah had come as quickly as he could, but Klaus and Kol seemed to agree that Finn wouldn't be joining them. Adriana wanted to wait for Rebekah to get here because she didn't want to tell this story twice, but if she couldn't answer then she couldn't come. Simple as that.

Noah had Adriana sitting close next to him on the sofa with Kol just as close on her right. It was odd to see how much the vampire cared for Adriana when he had hardly met her once in the universe, but sure enough he did care.

Klaus sat in the lounge chair, the only spot in the room where he could sit alone while facing everyone else. Adriana tried to bite back any snappy remarks against him, but some managed to slip before she could stop them. Noah usually looked at her with a look that told her to shut up which she tried to do, but it wasn't so easy when her body was still coursing with anger. Anger at Klaus and his stupid threats, anger at Damon Salvatore for hurting Kol, and anger at the world for having her sent to this messed up place. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home where her mom should be so she could scold her dad for giving in to Adriana's every wish. She shouldn't be in some alternate universe where her 'parents' were dancing circles around each other. Where the man who was a mirror image of her dad attacked her for information. She wanted the man who'd hug her when she was scared and tell her stories about him and her mom. Not the man that tried to make her afraid.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Adriana jumped to answer it, but Noah stopped her almost instantly.

Turning around on the couch, she could see the familiar man in a suit standing at the door. He politely greeted Caroline who had opened the door for him before his eyes finally scanned the room. Adriana didn't miss his curious look when he saw her and her brother.

"Niklaus, what is going on here?" He didn't even try to step passed the threshold, knowing he couldn't.

"Ah, Elijah. I'm glad you could make it. By any chance, have you seen our darling little sister? What we need to discuss is a family matter."

"No, I believe she followed Matthew Donovan after the ball. What's going on?" He asked again, eyeing the rooms occupants. Adriana only smiled, masking the rampage behind her eyes.

"Well then, I suppose that we will have to continue without her. That's her loss. Adriana," he addressed her, "be a dear and invite the nice man in, would you."

Adriana stared blankly at Klaus like he had spoken a language she has never heard before. She heard Noah sigh beside her, probably rolling his eyes at her antics, but she didn't care much. He was the one who thought she had 'said enough.'

"Adriana," his smile turned into a much darker one and she knew she was running out of free passes to get away with her behavior, "Invite him in. Now."

"So now I can talk?" She asked innocently, not at all fazed by the glare Klaus was giving her, "Fine then. Elijah Mikaelson, the noble steed, I hereby invite you into this home." She said dramatically, even extending a bow from where she sat on her knees on the couch.

Elijah glanced from Adriana to his brother before stepping through the threshold.

"Ms. Forbes, I was unaware that you had such young guests- relatives at that."

Adriana looked at Elijah, impressed by how quickly he came to the conclusion that they were relatives.

"Neither did I."

"It's complicated," Noah jumped in before some comment could roll off Adriana's tongue, "Which is why we had Klaus call you."

"You might want to _stand_ for this," Adriana advised, "Lord knows how much you enjoy your pacing. Also that little jacket-hip thing you do where you push your jacket back and put your hand on your hip?" She demonstrated the motion as she described it.

"You've noticed that too? Glad I'm not the only bloody one!" Kol laughed making Adriana smile brightly.

"Niklaus..." Elijah started skeptically.

"Trust me, brother, I am just as lost as you are. Which is why I would like to get to the explaining bit of the night." He waved a hand, taking his seat in the armchair he silencing claimed as his.

Adriana bit her lip so she'd stay silent and give Noah a chance to explain things his way first, but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist the urge to blurt out whatever came to her mind.

"Where to start..." Noah chuckled nervously.

 _From the beginning_ , she desperately wanted to say.

"How about from the beginning, mate," Kol practically spoke her thoughts.

"Will we be safe?" Everyone looked at Noah as if they didn't grasp at what he meant, "If we tell you what we know, will we be safe?" He elaborated.

Everyone agreed almost instantly, except the obvious one...Klaus. Caroline eyed him, clearly waiting for him to agree, "Klaus?"

His eyes were on Adriana while he spoke, "What do you want me to say, love? The little blonde took a nice bite into my arm."

"Yeah, because you threatened me!"

"Actually, sweetheart, if we're on the topic of threatening then not to be immature or anything but you did start it."

Damn bastard.

"Enough!" Elijah broke them up. Always the mediator, "If we are to have a proper discussion, we need to keep this pointless banter to a minimum."

"Fine," Klaus snapped, "Brother, meet these two darling children. Noah Mikaelson, sixteen and a werewolf," He gestured towards Noah then to her, "And Adriana Mikaelson, seven and a Pisces. Bit of a warning, she can be quite temperamental."

Elijah's widened slightly before returning back to normal so quickly Adriana was wondering if it had actually happened.

"Pisces and a tribrid." She added.

"Right. Let's start with that."

Adriana looked up to Noah, because she wasn't too sure about this part herself. She hadn't really asked about how she was a tribrid when Noah was only a hybrid and most children her age were either one or the other, never both.

Noah took a deep breath, "I could tell you about our genetics, but that'll lead into more questions that need to be answered. So why don't I start with how we are here and where we came from."

"This should be good." Adriana scoffed, masking the pain that began to surface as she remembered the night she was sent here. One of the worst nights of her life. She leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms, preparing to revisit that night,

"It was the night we came to Mystic Falls. Our whole family was gathered around the large table waiting for the Mikaelson dinner to begin. All of us together as one, minus two of the most important people in our lives. Our parents. Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson...

 _"Where is Nik? He is late, as always." Rebekah whined, picking up her glass of champagne with one hand, greedily drinking every last drop._

 _Fingers laced with hers, instantly bringing a small smile to her face as she leaned into her lover's shoulders. She toyed with her wedding ring out of habit, "Ah, you know Nik. He loves to make an entrance. I'm sure he will be down here any second."_

 _"I'll hold you to that, Salvatore." Kol walked in, ruffling Adriana's hair and playfully slapping Stefan on the shoulder, "Say, mate. Do you think tonight that you and my sister could make it your car before jumping each others bones? I'm still scarred from last time."_

 _"Kol, behave yourself." Elijah chastised, thanking the servant that brought him a glass of blood mixed with wine, "Niklaus will arrive shortly. Until then, try not to commence any trouble before dessert."_

 _"Oh, Elijah," Katherine purred, linking her arm with his,_ _"You should let him have his fun. If we're lucky, Rebekah will convince Bonnie not to have sex with him for another week again." She snickered._

 _Kol glared at Katherine and walked over to Adriana's chair to cover her ears, "I bet you won't be saying the same thing when Elijah leaves tomorrow, horn-dog."_ _Katherine glared at Kol, "Shh. Children ears." With that he released Adriana who was looking up at her aunt from across the table._

 _"Kol...how I love your humor." She smiled even though she wanted to throw him through a window._

 _"Oh, Kol," Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, instantly tearing his attention away from everyone, "You know I love you...and we are so not doing that again." She whispered the last part even though everyone could hear her._

 _Kol grinned at Rebekah and Katherine, and turned around so he could wrap his arms around his girlfriend, "Mmm..." He hummed, pressing a longing kiss to her lips._

 _"Ugh. Get a room, you two!" Rebekah groaned._

 _"Like any of you lot are any better." Noah teased, walking into the room. His grin fell when he didn't spot his sister plotting anything destructive with either of their troublesome uncles, "Where's Adriana?" He asked no one in particular._

 _Others looked around as well, "She was just sitting in her chair." Katherine frowned at Adriana's now empty seat._

 _Noah glanced at everyone standing in the room. Uncle Elijah and Aunt Katherine were sitting at the table with Uncle Stefan and Aunt Rebekah. Uncle Kol and Aunt Bonnie were standing off to the side, leaving him wondering where everyone else was. Just then his Uncle Finn entered with arm linked to his Aunt Sage. Only four people who were supposed to be attending were absent._

 _"What about Dad and Uncle Em-"_

 _"Noah! Noah! Uncle Kol! Somebody!" Adriana's emotional voice screamed from upstairs. Within seconds, Noah was running into his parents' room, the rest of his family right behind him._

 _"Ree, what is it? What happened?" He dropped to his knees in front of her, eyeing her carefully as she cradled a piece of paper to her chest._

 _"Adriana," Uncle Kol put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she snapped out it, "Tell me what happened, my littlest witch."_

 _Tears of anger and betrayal welled up in her eyes and she threw the paper at Noah before throwing her arms around her favorite uncle, "He's gone!" she cried, "Dad left. He promised he wouldn't leave me and he did!"_

 _Noah read the paper in his hands._

 _'Elijah,_

 _I'm nearly certain you must have suspected this of me and when I failed to show at dinner, you went in search for me. I understand why you have pestered me to stay at home, but I have to find her. Someone took her and I refuse to come home until she is found. I not only owe that to her but to my children as well. Take care of Adriana for me. She will be the most torn with my departure._

 _I brought along back-up so do not fret. I only ask that you protect everyone. Protect Katherine as I have no doubt that you will. She may be a pain in my ass, but that is my niece or nephew she is carrying._

 _Until I return,_

 _Klaus'_

 _The note was written for Elijah, but Noah was sure his dad didn't intend for Adriana to find it first or ever, "That's not all..." He trailed off, all eyes on him. He read over one sentence, understanding why so many people were missing from dinner, "He took Aunt Freya and Uncle Emmett with him."_


	5. Alternate universe

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much to everyone! Your reviews honestly motivate me to write which is why I decided to post this chapter a day early.**

 **Keep up the work and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _'Elijah,_

 _I'm nearly certain you must have suspected this of me and when I failed to show at dinner, you went in search for me. I understand why you have pestered me to stay at home, but I have to find her. Someone took her and I refuse to come home until she is found. I not only owe that to her but to my children as well. Take care of Adriana for me. She will be the most torn with my departure._

 _I brought along back-up so do not fret. I only ask that you protect everyone. Protect Katherine as I have no doubt that you will. She may be a pain in my ass, but that is my niece or nephew she is carrying._

 _Until I return,_

 _Klaus'_

 _The note was written for Elijah, but Noah was sure his dad didn't intend for Adriana to find it first or ever, "That's not all..." He trailed off, all eyes on him. He read over one sentence, understanding why so many people were missing from dinner, "He took Aunt Freya and Uncle Emmett with him."_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Who's Freya and Emmett?" Caroline asked, the question every had been wondering. Only difference was, she was the only one who didn't know who Freya was.

"Freya?" Elijah asked as if he had heard that wrong.

"Yes, my dear Aunt Freya. Powerful witch, if I do say so myself." Adriana added, but no one paid her much attention.

"Who's Freya?" Caroline asked again upon seeing the recognition on everyone's face.

"She's our sister, love." Klaus answered, failing to pull off nonchalance, "On with it now."

"No, wait," Caroline held up a finger, "You have another sister? Isn't one enough?"

Kol smiled, but didn't say anything.

"She parished before any of us, besides Finn, were born." Elijah clarified.

"Oh."

Noah stayed silent as he let everyone process what they've heard. Stefan and Rebekah were married to each other, as well as Katherine and Elijah, and Finn and Sage, and the obvious Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie and Kol haven't married yet, but Adriana and their Uncle Emmett bet they would within the year.

"She's dead here?!" Adriana nearly screeched, causing Noah to wince at how close she was to his ear.

"Unfortunately." Elijah sighed, sounding as if he was hardly paying the conversation any attention as he was comprehending things in his own mind.

Adriana shared a look with Noah that he couldn't decipher, but he knew she had to tell him something she couldn't say out loud.

"And this Emmett character?" Kol asked, leaning back against the couch, the perfect example of calm.

Adriana's face scrunched up in confusion, "You don't know?" She directed her question mostly at Caroline. Everyone shook their heads or stared at them to explain.

Noah realized this last night while looking at the photo of Caroline and her parents. It was the perfect family portrait. Yet little did Caroline know, someone was missing.

"But he's your-" Adriana shouted before she was cut off.

"-brother in law, Caroline." He lied, cutting his sister off before she said too much, "He married Freya. You two were very close."

Adriana peered up at him, disgusted with the lie of her Aunt and Uncle as a couple.

"Shall I continue with the story?"

"By all means." Klaus gestured for him to.

"Wait!" Kol shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "I'm dating the Bennett witch?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Everyone groaned at his excuse to interrupt the story, "What?"

"Where was I?" Noah ignored him, "Right..."

* * *

 _"How dare he?!" Rebekah screeched, snatching the paper from Noah's hands, "That narcissistic, backstabbing, wanker!"_

 _The letter was passed around, everyone getting a chance to see for themselves that Klaus had left to search for their mother. She had gone missing three days ago and Elijah had been the only one to have any luck talking him down from carelessly tearing the city apart to find her._

 _"What are we to do now?" Rebekah asked once she calmed down enough to not scream._

 _"We do as he asked,. Elijah answered, walking back out the room._

 _"You're kidding me right?_ _" Rebekah argued, Stefan following right behind her, "We're not even going to make an attempt at finding him?! He's lost his mind, Elijah!"_

 _Slowly the room emptied until only four remained. Katherine sat on Klaus' bed, not able to crouch down to the floor so easily anymore._

 _"I can't believe he left." Adriana mumbled into the crook of Kol's neck while he rubbed circles on her back._

 _"I know, darling. But he will return soon with your mother in hand." He tried to assure, but she paid him no mind._

 _"I'm mad at him." She admitted. Lately Adriana's temper has grown so much that their dad had suggested a new tactic. Every time Adriana was to feel an emotion that overwhelmed her, instead of lashing out she'd voice it._

 _"I understand, but-"_

 _"-no buts." Katherine cut in, Kol shooting her a pointed look, "What? She has every right to be mad at him. I would be."_

 _Kol smiled sarcastically, "Oh, Kitty Kat. How everyone loves your input."_

 _She smirked in return. Adriana suddenly pulled away from Kol and turned to her aunt. Everyone was on edge at the sudden mood change. As if on cue, the sound of the window crashing above their dad's bed alarmed them._

 _"Shit!" Kol cursed, blocking the glass from hitting Adriana with his arm._

 _Everyone's eyes flew to the wall opposite of the window to see a stake sticking out from it. Nobody wanted to say it, but regardless they all knew that the stake would have hit Katherine in the head, temporarily killing her but permanently killing her baby. Adriana's hand was pointed at the weapon and everyone gaped at what she had done. She saved Katherine and her child with her magic, causing the stake to barely miss her._

 _Kol grabbed Katherine in hopes to shield her from whatever threat there was and lead her out of the room as quickly as possible. Noah pulled Adriana along just as fast. Before they made it downstairs, there was a loud sound that made their ears ring and the house shake. It was a bomb._

 _"We need to get out of here. Now!" Kol shouted, using his vamp speed to get Katherine to Elijah. Smoke started to make its way upstairs from the explosion._

 _"Noah?" Adriana looked up to him in fear. He mentally thanked her tiny size before picking her up and flashing her to another part of the house._

 _They needed to get out without being seen. If anyone got staked or burned alive they'd die, the only exception being Bonnie as the only two Originals were not home._

 _"Where are we going?!" Adriana yelled, coughing a little from the uncomfortable feeling of smoke in her lungs, "We can't leave them! What about Aunt Kat?!"_

 _"We have to! Uncle Elijah will protect Aunt Katherine, but if we die tonight..." he trailed off and she nodded, knowing exactly what would happen._

 _It was like a routine. If anything were to happen that could jeopardize their safety, Noah knew where to go. His mom and dad had a secret room built in the house that could only be revealed with Mikaelson blood. Making it to where the room should be, Noah set Adriana to her feet. To the human eye, they were faced with nothing but a normal wall with a decorative table against it, yet the whole family knew it was so much more then that. Letting his face change, he used his werewolf teeth to make a bite sized wound on his hand. He winced, letting the blood drip onto what looked to be a normal drink coaster. It was a very well hidden room indeed. By the short time it took for the wound to heal, the wall had disappeared. It revealed a room that Noah was quick to run into. Not hearing her footsteps behind him, Noah turned around, "Come on!"_

 _"Something's not right, Noah." She begged with a look of uncertainty and worry._

 _He contemplated it for a moment. It was routine to make it out of the house as quickly as possible, but his sister's instincts were never wrong. Before he could even make up his mind, Adriana took off towards the stairs._

 _"No!" He yelled, hurriedly running after her._

 _Adriana didn't even bother sparing a second glance at the stairs as she jumped over the railing, Noah following suit._

 _As they landed gracefully on their feet, the first thing either of them smelt was fire. The room was filled with smoke, but was mostly leaving through the huge hole in the side of the house or making its way towards the ceiling upstairs._

 _Both children were suddenly grabbed by Stefan, "Are you two crazy?! You need to get out of here before you get hurt!"_

 _There was a loud crash and Noah looked up to see the chandelier above their heads falling. Nobody had time to react as it descended. He pushed Adriana far out of the way and she fell to the ground with a yelp. He waited for the inevitable pain of the glass to hit him, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the chandelier a foot above his head, floating in mid air._

 _"Noah, move!" Adriana screamed._

 _Stefan used his vamp speed to flash him and Adriana far away from the glass as it shattered against the marble floor._

 _"Damn it, you two! Get out of here. Now!" Noah nodded, watching as his uncle fled to help the others. He was ready to make good on his promise when he heard a low groan. Hunched over near the stairs was his Aunt Bonnie._

 _"Oh my god! Aunt Bonnie!" He ran over to help her stand straight, blood spearing on his jacket._

 _"I'm fine. But you need to leave!" She begged him._

 _"Not without you!" He countered. No one else was in sight, most likely outside fighting off whoever was attacking them. A distant 'NO! Stefan!' echoed through the house and Noah was quick to restrain Adriana from running to the scene. As worrisome as he was, there was nothing he could do without risking his or Adriana's life. She struggled in his arms, desperate to save her uncle from whatever fate he's met._

 _"Let's go!" Bonnie agreed, knowing she'd never convince him or Adriana to leave otherwise._

 _They ran as quickly as they could back upstairs. When his aunt collapsed in his arms, he went with her. Knowing they had to keep moving, Noah threw his bloodstained jacket into his room that happened to be in throwing distance and helped his aunt to stand, "Are you alright."_

 _She nodded, "I need to grab my grimoire! You two go ahead! I'll meet you there!"_

 _Noah ducked with Adriana as bullets broke through a window downstairs, piercing the walls above the stairs. The only thing separating them from being shot was the wall._

 _"Go!"_

 _With that they ran into the secret room that led to an underground tunnel until they were outside and far from the mansion in flames. It wasn't their only house anyways. With one last glance at the scene, Noah threw Adriana onto his back and took off full speed towards a hideout._

* * *

Noah finished the story by telling them what happened once they got to the hideout and how their aunt sent them away. He didn't expect retelling the story to affect him so much. Then again, it sure as hell affected everyone else a lot more than it affected him.

His head snapped up when Klaus started laughing, "Well done, mate, well done."

"Niklaus." Elijah warned.

Klaus kept his composure nonetheless, pointing at them, "I will not be fooled by his sob story nor will I be manipulated," Caroline scoffed at him, but he continued, "Oh, don't tell me you believe them, Elijah? They're incompetent children!"

Anger boiled inside of Adriana. Her brother told nothing but the truth in that story yet Klaus is so stubborn that he refused to listen. A heat formed behind her eyes as they flashed yellow, "I'll show you incompetent." She growled.

Klaus' eyes widened at the glimpse of her werewolf side. He didn't have much of a choice but to believe them now whether he liked it or not. The evidence was in their veins.

"How is this possible?" Elijah breathed, "Vampires cannot procreate."

Adriana smirked, "True, but werewolves can."

Noah shook his head. Was there anything his sister could keep quiet about?

"That doesn't explain me though," Caroline mentioned the obvious, "I'm not a werewolf."

Looking up to her brother, she read every warning he was sending her. He didn't want her to say it. But she wanted to say it. He was begging her not to say it, "Perhaps not in this universe you aren't"

As expected, Noah sighed in frustration.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it, being utterly speechless.

Kol sat up with his elbows resting on his knees, "You mean to tell us that not only are you my brother's children from another universe, but Elijah knocked up Katerina, our dead older sister is alive, Rebekah married the ripper, Nik got the girl, and most importantly I'm dating Bonnie?" Kol asked, residing some of the major points of the story.

"Yep." Adriana popped the 'p' and nodded.

Kol leaned back into the couch, "Makes sense."

"How does any of this make sense to you, brother?" Elijah asked in disbelief and annoyance.

"Simple. If their aunt sent them here from another universe, anything is fairly possible. Though that spell is quite tricky to conjure up, I would never underestimate a Bennett witch. Powerful little things." Kol finished, mumbling the last part as if he knew from experience.

"What game are you playing at, Noah?" Klaus narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way, "Did someone send you here to Mystic Falls meaning to harm my family or Caroline's? Because I'll have you know-"

"For god's sake, Klaus!" Caroline shouted, rising from her seat to face the hybrid, "Are you so unbelievably paranoid that you can't see what's right in front of you?! These children- _our_ children are sitting right in front of us and all you can do is spew nonsense about some sort of attack set against you. Get over yourself Klaus!"

Klaus rose to be face to face with the blonde, fuming with anger, "Oh, and compared to how you all fall at your knees for them? You should thank me!"

"Thank you? Are you kidding me? What could we possibly have to thank you for?"

"For protecting you!" He shouted, the room suddenly consumed by the silence. Klaus took a deep breath upon seeing Caroline's face, "How can we be so certain that what they say is the truth? I don't know if you realize this, love, but I have more enemies than you can possibly fathom."

"A one thousand year old stuck-up Original hybrid? I might have an idea or two."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Adriana shouted, receiving all the attention in the matter of seconds, "We are not lying! I give you my word as a Mikaelson I'm not," she paused for a moment before slipping off the couch to stand in the middle of the room. She gestured for everyone to sit and they did, "Ask me anything. Unlike my brother, I have no urge to hide anything from any of you."

Glances were shared around the room before Elijah asked the first question, "How can Katerina be with child?"

"Doppelgänger blood-spell thing. It does a lot more good than just hybrid stuff." She answered easily. The memory of finding out about her aunt's pregnancy had been amusing and miraculous to say the least, "Don't worry, only my mom, dad, and Uncle Emmett are werewolves."

"Who's your favorite uncle?" Kol asked her next.

Adriana smiled, "Easy. My Uncle Kol."

Elijah rolled his eyes at Kol's small victory dance and continued to ask the next question, "How long has my brother been wedded to your mother?"

"Nearly three hundred years. I mean my mom did meet him when he was still human."

Everyone went wide eyed at the new information. Elijah continued, "Still human? Does that mean-"

"My mom is over one thousand years old. Clearly that differs here."

"And Nik?" Kol asked hesitantly.

Adriana shrugged, "I don't know how old you were when you turned, like maybe twenty four?" Looking back at Noah, he nodded, confirming her guess, "Yeah, well she turned you in 1772."

"Oh, bloody hell." Klaus mumbled, downing the rest of his drink then pouring himself another.

* * *

The next morning, Rebekah woke up to a very naked Damon next to her, "Why are you staring at me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Damon merely shrugged and rolled over onto back with his hands behind his head, "Just admiring my handiwork, Sexy Bexs."

Rebekah groaned and searched the floor for her phone. Seeing her clutch by the door, Rebekah forcefully took the bed sheets from Damon and made her way to retrieve it. She pulled out her phone to see many text messages, missed calls, and voicemails from her brothers. Upon opening the ones from Kol first, she was beyond shocked to see a selfie of him and Adriana. Multiple selflies at that. In Caroline's house! How he hell did he get invited in?! The Sheriff would never invite an Original into her home, especially Kol. She didn't know if she should be angry or impressed. Scrolling up, she read the texts he sent her.

 _'You might want to push pause on your lust-fest over the quarterback and get to Caroline's. Now.'_ 10:47pm

 _'Bekah, where are you? Nik is hella pissed and I got new info on the kids!'_ 11:09pm

 _'Catch you up later? You missed A LOT. Emphasis on A LOT.'_ 11:32pm

 _'Check out my new bestie!'_ 11:38pm

 _'Haha. I know more than you do! #KolMVP'_ 11:59pm

 _'BTW Adriana taught me how to use hashtags :)'_ 12:00am

Rolling her eyes at Kol's use of American slang, Rebekah shoved her phone back inside her clutch and rushed to put on her dress. It was slightly torn, courtesy of Damon, but she would have to make do.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon fake pouted from his spot on the bed, "And here I thought you'd never get enough."

She rolled her eyes again, "Get over yourself, Damon. I still hate you and you still hate me."

"Hate sex is always great sex." He smirked, sitting up to put some clothes on as well.

Not bothering to put on her uncomfortable but expensive heels, Rebekah made her way to the door, with Damon following her out.

"Oh, don't try to deny it. You know that was _amazing._ " He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Damon." They walked down the stairs together. Truth was that she had no feeling for the eldest Salvatore and he had none for her. He was nothing more than a one night stand that she loathed, "So, let's not make a big deal out of this." She clarified, wanting nothing more than to hurry home.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough." She teased.

"Let's not hold our breath."

When Damon opened the door for her to leave, they were met with the latest doppelgänger. Precious, innocent Elena. Rebekah didn't miss the well hidden hurt behind her eyes. Sharing a prideful look with the smug Salvatore, Rebekah walked passed her and waited until she was standing in the driveway to flash home, making it there in no less than five minutes. Vampirism sure had its perks.

Walking through the front door, she headed straight for the direction of her room. Unfortunately to do so she had to pass through the living room where she could hear two of her brothers. Judging by he sound of sketching and the lack of page turning, Klaus and Kol were definitely in there. Cursing her bad timing, Rebekah reluctantly walked in.

Not wasting a second, Kol stood up, "Well, well, well, there's our girl!" When Rebekah ignored him in favor of going to her room, Kol stood before her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way, Kol."

Of course he doesn't, "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" He teased, with his infamous smirk.

Rebekah wished that had been Matt instead of Damon last night. But he turned her down, "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She hissed in his face.

Klaus grinned at his siblings, but said nothing.

"Don't start, Nik."

"I didn't say anything." He mused.

Remembering the text from Kol this morning, she noticed Nik has calm down a great deal, "You look chipper." She commented, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. Immediately he put his sketchpad face down on his lap and Rebekah raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What did I miss last night?"

Klaus groaned while Kol's smirk only grew as he answered, "It seems Adriana and Noah carried plenty of secrets when they came here."

Rebekah eyed him, waiting for him to continue, but instead he pulled out his phone and began playing on it. Klaus chuckled at the look on his sister's face before leaning back into the couch.

"Well?"

"Maybe you should have answered your phone, dear sister." Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe we should go out," Kol suggested. Knowing she'd get nothing out of these two, Rebekah got up from the couch, ready to leave the room, "I'm bored! Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus waved him off, returning back to his sketch.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik!" He begged.

"Why don't you invite your new bestie, Adriana." She mumbled.

Suddenly Klaus slammed his sketchpad on the table and stood up, "Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with all the incessant drama."

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." She yelled after them as they headed for the door.

Kol turned to face her while walking, "Just like you Bekah."

Throwing her shoe at her childish brother, she yelled, "Good riddance, both of you!"

Kol ducked the heal and laughed as he caught up with his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile at Caroline's, she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was getting ready to head over to Elena's because she wanted her help in testing privacy spells with Bonnie. Apparently, Esther had done one while they spoke last night so no vampires could listen in on their conversation. However, that's not the only reason Caroline agreed to go over there. She needed some help of her own. And right now, Bonnie was the only possible one that could help, considering the circumstances.

"Your friends will flip. You do know that, right?" Noah spoke from his spot on Caroline's bed.

Meeting his eyes in her mirror, Caroline sighed, "Of course I know that."

"I've met Elena and Bonnie. Different universe or not, I bet their personality didn't change much. Bonnie, though I love her, has always been a bit judgy. Elena on the other hand is a hypocrite, no offense. She will 'preach' some stuff over what the Mikaelson family has done to her and her precious Salvatore's, no offense...to Stefan," He added, not caring all too much for Damon, "And, if anything, she will forget what's happened to you and what all this means to _you._ "

Caroline tried to argue with that, but there wasn't much she could say to defend her friends. Noah was spot on, "Maybe so, but I need to talk to Bonnie. Her mom is in town and a practicing witch again, so if there's a chance she will be able to help with your mission and send you back home, we should take it." At least that's what she was hoping for.

"Mhm."

"I'm ready!" Adriana ran into the room.

Caroline gaped at what she was wearing. It was much different compared to the adorable and girly dress she wore yesterday. The girl had a plain white t-shirt on that was tucked into her high-waisted black shirt that had leather lining the hem with black suspenders. To top it all off, she wore a leather jacket with combat boots, "Whoa! Where did you get that?" Caroline asked, appalled at the outfit. They were her clothes after all, yet she has no memory of wearing such an outgoing look.

Adriana shrugged, strutting over to her vanity where Caroline was currently sitting, "Found it. Can I wear some lipstick? Preferably red."

"No!" Noah answered immediately, despite the question not being directed at him, "I will not have my sister walking around like-like...like _that._ No way."

"Who asked you?" Adriana snapped back.

"You're seven! You don't need makeup. You can wear some when you're...twenty-eight."

"Twenty-eight?! Are you insane?!"

"Are you?!"

Caroline smiled at their bickering and Noah's overprotectiveness. It was times like these she wished she had a brother she could argue with. Then again, being an only child did have its moments.

Deciding to breakup the argument, Caroline shrugged, "I don't think a little lip gloss could do much harm."

Ariana stuck out her tongue at her brother before turning back to Caroline. Searching through the many she had, Caroline chose a red lip gloss instead of the lipstick Adriana had her eyes on.

"Fine," Noah relented, "But only a little!"

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully while applying the makeup to her lips. In that moment, Caroline's heart ached. Looking at the enthusiastic blonde in front of her, she couldn't help but remember that she will never have this with her own daughter. Even though Adriana was hers from another universe, she'd never get the chance to give birth to her own baby and have a perfect family like she had imagined since she was a little girl. Instead she was forced to except the truth and move on. Just sitting there she felt jealous of the version of herself that got this chance in spite of being part vampire.

Pushing those thoughts away, Caroline finished and showed Adriana how to rub her lips together.

"Also can you put my hair in a ponytail, pretty please?" She bounced on her toes as she awaited Caroline's answer.

Unable to hold back her laughter, Caroline picked up her brush and scooted her chair back, gesturing for Adriana to stand in front of her and face the mirror, "Alright. Should we do high," She pulled her hair up, "Or low?" She pulled her hair back down.

Adriana smiled, "High. I want my hair to have as much spunk as my outfit."

"I'll make sure to add some zhuzh."

Caroline set to work on doing the girl's hair, leaving two curls out to frame her face beautifully.

"What the-? What does zhuzh mean?" Noah asked, beyond confused. He waved a hand at them, shaking his head, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

The two girls laughed together as they finished getting ready.

* * *

The car ride to Elena's house had been the complete opposite of silent. Caroline, upon finding out that Adriana has seen every Disney princess movie, began playing the songs. Both girls sang their hearts out while Noah smiled from his spot in the back seat. He had opted for the passengers seat, but once he caught word of their sing along plans, he practically crawled his way to the back.

He was currently setting up his new phone that he had woken up to this morning. It didn't take long to figure out who got him the gift. For one, his wallpaper was of Kol and Adriana, one out of the many selfies they took last night. It was a goofy photo with both of them crossing their eyes and sticking out their tongues. Secondly, the only contact he had programmed into his phone was 'Kol Mikaelson (Bro).' Noah was thankful to finally have a phone again. He wasn't some millennial who spent all their time drooling over the device, but at times the thing did come to good use. Once Caroline found out, she had given him her number and took a selfie for her contact photo. It wasn't very difficult to find out where Adriana got her love for the camera from.

As the song changed to the all too familiar _'A Whole New World,'_ Noah looked out the window, observing the small town. His family never stayed in small town's much. Why would they when they had the luxury of the city? In his sixteen years, he's never stepped foot inside Mystic Falls, although he has heard stories of it. After all, his mother did build a house here. He was glad to finally visit the town his family was born in.

"Are we here?" Adriana asked, as they parked in front of a house. Caroline turned down the music so it was nothing more than background sound as she took a deep breath. Her nerves were radiating off of her.

"Yep. Here we are..." she tapped the steering wheel, "At Elena's...right now..."

"Still in the car..." Noah added, meeting Caroline's eye in the rearview mirror.

Adriana turned to him, "She's nervous." Noah nodded in agreement

"I am _not_ nervous!" Caroline disagreed, "Okay, I'm just...concerned."

The siblings eyed the woman as she took a deep breath, "She's so nervous." Noah said this time, sitting up to be a part of the conversation.

"Totally." Adriana agreed.

Suddenly Caroline turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt, "I'm not nervous." She opened her door and walked over towards Elena's driveway, "Now who's still in the car?" She held up her arms in a determined way while Adriana and Noah high-fived without taking there eyes off of her.

"That was too easy."

"Yep." Noah agreed as he got out of the car with his sister. He knew riling up Caroline would give her the push she needed to go to her friends.

The trio stood in front of the door and still full of determination, Caroline knocked without hesitating. While Adriana and Noah showed no sign of being apprehensive, Caroline was nervous enough for the three of them. Noah knew the doppelgänger and Bennett witch fairly well. If they decided to turn their backs on Caroline for having this connection to the Mikaelson's, then without a doubt Noah could handle that. The two had no idea what they were in for.

Elena Gilbert opened the door and immediately froze. Adriana smiled at her, relishing in the woman's shock, "Uh what's going on, Care?" She choked out, eyeing them like she's never seen a child before.

Caroline twirled her daylight ring on her finger nervously, "We need to talk."

Adriana leaned in as if to whisper something to Elena, "Don't worry. We're not yours." She winked.

With that, Elena opened the door so they could come in without verbally saying so. What did she think, that they were vampires?

Adriana gladly walked through the door. She was the epitome of confidence. Noah followed suit, leaving Caroline at the doorway.

Before she even came inside, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, "Elena, was that Caroline at...the door..?" She trailed off once she saw the two extra guests.

"Ah, good. Bonnie's here. I just love when the girls get back together." Adriana mused from where she was standing by the staircase.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked, very confused about what was happening.

"Shall I explain or will you?" Not that he truly wanted to retell it again, but if Caroline asked him to then he would.

She shook her head then turned to address her friends, "You two are my closest friends and it wouldn't be right for me to keep this a secret from you, so...here it goes."

Adriana pulled out an identical phone to the one Noah had except hers had a maroon case while his had a dark blue, "Where did you get that?" He whispered to her, knowing anyone without vampire or very enhanced werewolf hearing couldn't hear him.

His sister shrugged, not taking her eyes off the device pointed at the three girls, "Kol. Duh!"

Noah rolled his eyes, focusing on the conversation going on in front of him instead.

"This is Adriana and Noah Mikaelson, mine and Klaus' kids from another universe who were sent here by their Aunt Bonnie and I only found them two nights ago when I nearly ran them over with my car." She explained in one breath.

It was a good thing vampires didn't really need to breathe.

"Care..." Elena started, "Did Klaus tell you this?"

"What?"

"Oh no." Adriana mumbled.

Luckily the girls paid her no attention, "I just mean- Caroline, it's Klaus! What if this is just some twisted way to get to you!" Elena sighed upon seeing the hurt and angry look on Caroline's face, "I'm just worried. With the whole Mikaelson family in town, I don't know what lows they'll stoop to to get what they want!"

"She's right," Bonnie suddenly said, all eyes now on her, "We don't know what Klaus will do. We have to be careful."

Caroline nodded, understanding where her friends were coming from, although that didn't erase the anger behind her eyes, "I get it, but no, Klaus didn't tell me. They did and I believe them."

"Oh shit." Adriana mumbled at the new attention.

Noah nudged her as a silent reminder to stop with the swearing.

Bonnie and Elena studied both of them as if they were trying to see the similarities. Adriana still held her phone in her hands, but was smiling like she was the most sweet, innocent little girl. Noah just stood back casually with a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly he was on alert as Bonnie rushed towards him and grabbed him by the arms. She gasped at the contact and Noah looked down at the witch like she was crazy, "Bonnie?" In seconds she stumbled backwards and Noah rushed to grab her just in case she fell, "Hey, are you okay?"

"They're not lying." She rushed to say, "It's the truth, all of it. But, hold on one second!" Bonnie rounded on them two, pointing an accusing finger at a shocked Noah, "You _burned_ down Wickory Bridge!"

"What?!" Caroline went wide eyed.

"Well, I mean..." Noah tried to explain, but he was completely backed into a corner here. What was he supposed to say?

"When did you burn down Wickory Bridge?!" Caroline screeched going into complete freak out mode, something Noah was very used to.

"The first night we got here, but-"

"-but correction," Adriana interrupted, "It was more like five minutes after we got here."

"Adriana!" Noah yelled, offended that she wasn't sticking up for him.

She shrugged, "Sorry, Noah, but this drama is gold."

It was then that Noah realized that she had been recording since she took her phone out. How did he not notice that?!

Also noticing how he was backed into a corner right now, Noah knew he had to calm down this situation before Caroline's eyes popped out of her sockets or Bonnie witched-out on him.

"I was feeling the moment. Accidental fire...Caroline, didn't you come here to talk with your friends? Go talk." He urged. Deflecting the situation was the best he could do apparently.

"Well, that's settled." Adriana put her phone down, clearly bored now that there was no more yelling.

"Wow, Care," Elena started, baffled, "This is..."

"Crazy, unbelievable, the worst timing?" She offered.

"All three?"

As the three girls talked, Noah eyed Adriana carefully as she walked around the Gilbert house. He could see it. His sister was itching for trouble. It was only a matter of time.

While he waited for her move for attention, he noticed a picture in the corner of his eye. It was Elena and some boy. He remembered seeing sketches done of this boy. Very, very old sketches. It occurred to him that this was Elena's brother, Jeremy. He'd never met him of course, because he lived and died a human life ages before he was born. How many other people live in this town that are alive but dead where he lives?

"Stefan or Damon?"

Noah gaped at Adriana's question that was clearly directed towards Elena. When he sensed trouble, he thought she'd 'accidentally' break a glass or set something on fire or even tell them something like how Bonnie is dating Kol in their universe, not ask questions that make things painfully awkward.

"What?" Elena gasped, taken back as well.

"It's not a hard question, Elena. Which Salvatore is the flavor of the month? I'm sensing Damon with a _pinch_ of 'hero hair' mixed in."

"Ree, don't."

Without taking her eyes off the house she was admiring, Adriana shrugged, "What? I'm just curious. Honestly, I'm team Stefan. Damon is just a dick."

"Adriana!" He scolded. His sister had a huge problem with swearing and the worst part was, everyone was to blame. Nobody in their family could help letting a word or fifty slip out. Needless to say, Adriana picked up on it.

When Elena looked to Caroline for help, she held her hands up in front of her, "I whole heartedly agree."

"Can we not talk about either Salvatore." Elena begged.

Adriana mumbled a 'boo' as the three girls headed upstairs to test out Bonnie's privacy spell. The second Noah was sure they were gone, he turned to Adriana.

"What was that? 'Which Salvatore is the flavor of the month?' You can't go around asking people that!"

Adriana looked up at him innocently and Noah couldn't help but let relent and smile.

"How anyone could chose Damon over Stefan is beyond me." Adriana waved him off and went for the kitchen with Noah hot on her tail.

"Now what are you looking for?" He asked while leaning against a chair.

"Something edible. The doppelgänger might be clueless, but she does need to eat." She teased while opening the fridge, "Ah! Blueberries!"

Noah watched as his sister hopped onto the counter and helped herself to the fruit. He shook his head but had nothing against her eating the Gilbert's food. It was either that or her causing a trouble.

"Their privacy spell does not work." Adriana laughed, "Honestly, it's not a hard spell."

"Not everyone has the training you did, sister."

Not only that, but Bonnie seemed younger here. If she was then that would explain her lack of power.

Noah was brought out of his thoughts when a glass that was sitting on the table exploded. He flinched at the sound and backed away. He didn't need to ask to know what happened. Spinning around to face his sister, he was met with a smug grin.

"That was for Bonnie digging through your mind," She threw a blueberry in her mouth, trying to act nonchalant, "No witch gets to mess my brother unless it's me."

Noah smiled and took a few blueberries for himself, much to his sister's protests.

* * *

After Caroline and her alternate universe kids left, Bonnie closed the door and dragged Elena upstairs.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked as she tried to keep up with her friend.

Bonnie didn't answer until they were back in Elena's bedroom. Bonnie shut the door behind them and rushed to the window, watching as Caroline got in her car and drove away.

"Bonnie? Hey, tell me. What's up?" Elena asked, pulling on Bonnie's arm so she'd face her.

"Those kids burned down Wickory Bridge, Elena."

Elena looked at her waiting for her to explain, "Yeah, we already knew that though. I mean they are Mikaelson's. They tend to everything they do with flair." She chuckled breathlessly.

"No, Elena...when I touched Noah, I heard what he said about why he did it."

"What'd he say?" Elena frowned at the seriousness of the conversation.

Bonnie turned her head and saw that the sage was still burning successfully. If, by any chance, Caroline came back then she wouldn't be able to hear them.

"It wasn't an accidental fire..."

 _"Want to tell my why we just destroyed a freaking bridge?" Adriana asked casually walking aside her brother._

 _Noah looked ahead at the sign that told him he was going towards the town and sighed, "I remember Mom told me about it. She destroyed it ages ago, because it was a weakness."_

"A weakness?" Elena asked confused, "A weakness against what?"

"The only weakness an Original has."

 _"It contained white oak." Noah said, "We had to destroy."_

Elena gasped, "Oh my god. They destroyed our only weapon against Klaus."

Bonnie nodded, "They aren't on our side, Elena." Bonnie was pulled away from the conversation when her phone buzzed, "That's my mom. I have to go, but Elena...no matter what, they can't know the Originals are linked. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Elena nodded. Adriana and Noah weren't on their side. So what will they do once Esther kills them tonight?

* * *

Once the trio arrived back at the Forbes home, Adriana ran upstairs claiming she was going to practice a bajillion spells and Noah took off after her to stop her from doing just that.

Caroline smiled at the siblings. She still couldn't believe that in another life she had kids. Granted, they were werewolves, part vampire, and her daughter was a freaking all powerful witch. But in Mystic Falls, they fit right in.

As Caroline checked the time, she realized how late it was getting. Had she really been at Elena's that long? The sun would go down in an hour or two.

It's not too earlier to have dinner, right? "Do supernatural children even eat?" She mumbled to herself.

"We do eat. Hence the part vampire. No blood required." Noah spoke from his spot at the top of the stairs. He was sitting on the top step, Adriana standing behind him with a hand resting on his shoulder.

Has she ever seen two siblings at their age look as powerful as they did?

"Oh. Right." Caroline laughed, "Well since you haven't eaten yet, how about we head over to The Grill? Grab some curly fries and ice cream..."

Adriana smiled, "You had me at 'Oh.'"

Caroline chuckled lightly before reaching for her phone that had buzzed in her purse. Opening it, she saw she had a message from Damon.

 _'We need a distraction tonight. You in, Blondie?'_

She sighed, knowing what that meant. Something was going down against the Originals. Looking back at the children and thinking about everything she was told last night, she knew she couldn't do it. She'd have no part in whatever was going on. Not tonight.

 _'Tonight is no good. Sorry.'_ She replied, before putting her phone on silent and shoving it in her back pocket.

"Okay! Who's ready?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Can we walk there. The car is stuffy." Adriana complained as she walked down the stairs with Noah shortly behind her.

"Of course! Luckily this is a small town."

Noah closed the door behind the girls, smiling to himself. Little did Caroline know that they've walked across Mystic Falls before.

* * *

Klaus and Kol laughed as they continued to drink the Grill's alcohol supply to its minimum.

The hunter and his doctor friend had been eyeing them the whole time, trying to act subtle and failing miserably. Did they take him for a fool? Elijah had called and told him that Rebekah had his doppelgänger in the caves where they used to run around in as children and swore that no harm would come to her. The Salvatore's were the fools, running around like he was clueless.

He knew where Elena was. He knew that his mother was trying to kill them all. He knew he was linked to his siblings. He knew there was a plan in the making and he knew about the town's new inhabitants. If anyone, he had the upper hand.

Klaus' attention shifted from the pool table to the entrance as three blondes walked in. When Caroline's eyes landed on him, she nudged Noah and told him something before strutting over to him alone. Adriana and Noah settled themselves in a booth elsewhere.

"Ah, look Nik. It's your baby momma. She looks like a tasty little thing." Kol teased from where he sat next to him.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He mumbled just as Caroline reached them, "Hello, love."

"Klaus." She greeted him bitterly, but that did nothing to lessen Klaus' smile.

"Join us for a drink." He offered.

Caroline tilted her head, pretending to think about it, "Mmm. I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

After a moment Klaus smiled, relishing in their banter.

"Tell me, sweet Caroline," Kol dared to speak from beside him, "Why have you graced us with your presence?"

Caroline sighed, shifting nervously on her feet, "Look, I know things are...different between us now, but I just want a nice meal with them without any grievances. So...temporary truce?"

Klaus studied her for a moment and knew she was being honest. No deceit, no plotting, just peace as temporary as that may be.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, showing he had no plans of harming her or Adriana and Noah.

Kol on the other hand downed the rest of his drink and stood, "Truce." He walked past Caroline in the direction of the booth that Adriana had chosen.

"And where are you going?!" Caroline put her hands on her hip as she faced his younger brother.

Kol turned around but continued to walk backwards, "Family dinner."

Caroline didn't even have a chance to yell after him before he was out of earshot. She rounded on Klaus, exasperated.

He wanted to laugh at the look on her face, but instead he shrugged and followed after Kol. Klaus smirked when he heard Caroline groan in compliant, "Oh good."

 _Family dinner with magical alternative universe children, your childish brother, and the woman who you fancy but hates you?_ What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Family above all

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all the kind reviews! It makes me so happy!**

 **Anyways, because I am horrible with updates, I decided to just update whenever I can whether that be in a few days or weeks. Hell, I didn't even plan on posting today, but oh well.**

 **Make sure to REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Adriana lost all interest in her phone when Kol slid into the booth next to her.

"Hello, littlest witch. Protective older brother." He greeted.

Adriana snickered while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Kol, the most destructive Mikaelson."

"Hey!" Both Adriana and Kol protested at the same time.

"I'll have you know, I'm the most destructive Mikaelson." Adriana held her head high as if to demonstrate the power she had.

"That's cute, sweetheart," Klaus sat at the edge of the booth while Caroline sat in front of him next to Noah, "Unfortunately for you, that honor has been bestowed upon me centuries ago."

"Someone ought to steal your crown before your ego explodes and ruins it." She sneered, her eyes narrowing when she saw him.

After retelling the events of the night of their arrival, Noah had a good idea why Adriana was so short and angry when she spoke to Klaus. He knew his sister better than anyone and while other might look into her eyes and see anger and hatred, he could see the pain and betrayal for the man that left her. He wanted to ease that pain.

"Adriana? A moment, please?" He asked softly so she knew that he wasn't upset at her, because he wasn't.

Klaus stood up to let him out, and Adriana reluctantly followed suit, but not before stepping on Klaus' foot on 'accident' on the way out.

Noah led them towards the bathroom, hoping that with the noise of the people talking that the vampires wouldn't be able to hear them. That and he hoped the three wouldn't kill each other while they were gone.

Once they were far enough, he turned around to face his sister.

"If you're going to scold me for my rude behavior, get on with it," She crossed her arms over her chest, "We have a table of three waiting on us."

Noah crouched down so Adriana was looking down at him, but barely. He was quite tall while she was very short for her age.

He lightly took hold of her arms so he could have her full attention.

"Ree, I know why you're acting like this to Klaus." He got straight to the point. There was no reason to draw it out.

"Because he threatened me and pinned me to a wall by my throat?"

"No..." he had almost forgotten about that, even if it had happened yesterday, "You're mad at _Dad_ for leaving."

Adriana's tough girl act faltered and she looked down at the floor instead. Noah knew he was right.

"So?" She mumbled, "I can be mad at both."

"Yeah, maybe, but Klaus isn't Dad. Dad left and that hurt you, so you hurt Klaus. Am I right?"

Adriana shifted on her feet. A random person walked passed them to get to the bathroom, putting a pause in their conversation.

Noah sighed, "Adriana, it can't be like this. Aunt Bonnie sent us away for a reason. Yes, Dad lied to you, but he left to save Mom. There is nothing we can do to change that."

"And there's nothing I could have done to stop it. That's what you're going to tell me, right? That even if I begged Dad to stay, he wouldn't?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was going to say, cherish this." He pointed towards the table where Caroline was laughing at something Kol probably said, "Cherish the fact that we get to see her face again. No, that's not our mom and that's not our dad, but this, this is still family. If we spend our time being mad at what Dad did, then we're ignoring what's important. That right now, we can't go home even though we want to. And right now, we get to see them and talk to them and hug them again. Cherish this, Ree. Don't be angry at the man who wears the skin of one who wronged you, but let it go until we face him again."

With that, Adriana turned back around and finally looked him in the eye.

Noah smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead before heading back over to the table. After a moment to collect herself, Adriana returned to her seat next to Kol.

Just as they did, a waitress came by to take their order.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" She asked while pulling out a pencil and notepad to write their orders on.

"Good, and you-" Noah answered politely before Adriana interrupted him.

"Eh." Adriana shrugged, "Depends on what day you're asking about, love. Tonight? Sure, I'm okay. A few days ago? I used my magic to set fire to something I'm sure was important."

"Adriana!" He warned, "I'm sorry, she watched some witch movie and now she thinks she's actually a witch..." Noah lied smoothly.

The waitress just smiled awkwardly before asking everyone what they wanted and scurried off as quickly as she could.

"You're a strong little witch, aren't you." Klaus commented.

Adriana nodded, "You're a strong little puppy, aren't you." She bit back.

Clearly not all of his sister's anger has resided, but with time...it might. There was no telling with her.

Klaus glared at Adriana and she returned the favor.

This time it was Caroline who interrupted them by hitting her hands on the table, "Hey! No glaring daggers, you two!" She pointed between the guilty participants, "This dinner is meant to be a nice one where there will be peace and smiles or else you will have me to deal with! Are we clear?"

Everyone stared wide eye at her outburst before agreeing.

"Good." She leaned back against her seat, proud of being able to settle that.

A few glances were shared around the table before Adriana chuckled and the easygoing mood returned.

"I have to say, I am liking the new look," Kol commented on Adriana's outrageous outfit, "It's very fitting."

His sister only shrugged, leaning back with a smirk, "It's not the outfit, it's the genes."

Even Klaus laughed at that.

"You are definitely a Mikaelson." Caroline smiled.

"That I am." Adriana agreed, sharing a knowing look with Kol.

Out of all of the many Mikaelsons, Adriana shared a majority of her qualities with Rebekah, Kol, and their Uncle Emmett while Noah was the opposite. He was more like Elijah, Finn, and their Aunt Freya. In spite of all that, both of them were a lot like their parents and neither sibling was afraid of proving that.

"So if in your universe hybrids can procreate, that means Nik's little swimmers are active." Kol brought up with a playful glint in his eye.

Caroline choked on her drink that the waitress had just brought.

"Kol!" Klaus shot him a look.

"What?" Kol covered Adriana's ears with his hands even though it was useless, "There are children present, Nik. Would you rather have me say-"

"Kol!"

Relenting, he held up his hands in surrender. Noah hid his smile behind his glass, glad to see some normalcy.

"What are 'little swimmers?'" Adriana asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with until you're well passed thirty, sweetheart." Klaus answered before his troublesome brother could, not willing to hear him ruin whatever innocence the girl had left.

"Thirty?!" Adriana's eyes widened at the number, "But that's so old!" She groaned.

"Your perception of time is a lot like hers." Klaus gestured to Caroline.

"Hey!"

Adriana stuck her tongue out at Klaus before returning her attention to her promised plate of curly fries, which Kol was stealing from. She was quick to slap his hand away, then reached over and took some of his pickles from his burger and popped them into her mouth.

"Thief."

* * *

Alaric watched the interaction from across the bar. He had no idea who the kids they were with were, but seeing how close they were to Kol, Klaus, and Caroline, he made a mental note to figure it out.

He sighed when his phone rang again. He answered without looking at the caller ID, knowing exactly who was calling, "Damon."

 _"We're outside the Grill. How's are our two Originals doing?"_

Alaric's eyes scanned over to the booth again, seeing the group still sitting there, "Not as drunk, but plenty distracted by two kids."

 _"What?"_ Damon asked from the other line of the call.

"I don't know. Caroline showed up with a teenage boy and a little girl about twenty minutes ago."

Damon sighed.

Alaric shared a look with Meredith while he waited for him to say something. They needed to save Elena before Rebekah killed her.

 _"Fine! New plan. Use your sexy, doctor girlfriend to distract baby Original while Stefan and I work our part of the plan. We need to dagger him. Now."_

With that, he hung up on him. Alaric slid his phone back into his pocket.

"New plan."

* * *

Noah sat back and enjoyed the fact that Adriana was warming up to Klaus with every passing minute. Her snarky comments began to fade as the sweet little girl slowly came out.

It didn't pass by him how Kol kept eyeing the women at the pool table with hungry eyes. It partly disturbed him to see Kol attracted to another woman, but what could he do?

Noah was distracted from his observations when he heard the constant tapping of Adriana's foot. He watched as his sister excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving him there with the three vampires.

"You've been awfully quiet there, mate." Klaus noted.

Noah shrugged, "Just listening. Between Kol and my sister, it's hard to get a word in."

"I resent that," Kol raised his glass to his lips, downing the rest of its contents. His eyes following the brunette he'd been staring at all night as she made her way to the bar. Kol hummed and hopped over Caroline to make his way to her. More like crawled over her.

"Ow! Kol!"

"Sorry there, darling." He half-heartedly apologized before making it out of the seat.

Noah snickered when Caroline tripped Kol so he fell more than he landed out of the seat. But when Kol fell, he reached out and caught Caroline's arm, dragging her down with him. Noah started laughing and looking up, he could see Klaus smiling too. Caroline fixed herself back in the booth then turned to glare at them and they both instantly tried to hide their amusement.

"It is not funny."

Klaus gave her an innocent look but was still grinning nonetheless. Eventually Caroline broke out into laughter too, unable to resist.

* * *

Adriana walked out of the bathroom and could instantly hear the laughter coming from her table. She smiled and began her path towards them, only to be stopped by a man she knew all too well. Instead of letting her hatred show for him, she decided to play the part of an innocent child, just as she appeared to be.

"Hey there, munchkin." The dark haired vampire greeted with a sarcastic smile, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm seven. I think I can manage by myself." She sneered.

The man chuckled and crouched down to her height, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

She eyed his hand that he held out to her before shaking it, "Adriana."

"Nice to meet you. Now, can you do me a super important favor?" He asked sweetly, as if that's the only tone she'd understand. How old did he think she was?

After a moment Adriana looked him up and down then replied, "Sure. You're wearing too much black and it's creepy. Might I suggest maroon?" She offered.

Damon glared at her, letting his nice guy act falter but he recovered quickly, "Look, kid, I need you to-"

"Look, dick, I need _you_ to shut your trap before I'm tempted to do something to you that's so painful that you'll blackout before you can even contemplate laying a hand on me." She threatened, resisting the urge to give him an aneurism right then and there.

Damon narrowed his eyes in a dark way, masking his surprise at her threat, "That's it."

Adriana yelped when he roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her closer so she was looking directly into his eyes. She relaxed when his eyes dilated and she stared at him with a dazed look, "You are going to go back to your table and tell Klaus something that will get him to come over here. Be creative. After that, you'll forget we ever met. Understand, squirt?"

She nodded with a blank look on her face, "I understand."

"Good." Damon tapped her on the nose then nudged her to get her walking.

Adriana slowly made her way to her table just as Damon told her to and slid back in place next to Noah and Klaus instead of by Caroline.

"Hello, sweetheart." He greeted.

"Klaus." Meeting eyes with Damn from across the room, Adriana sighed then purposely hit the edge of her basket of fries causing the newly given ones to fly towards an old couple behind Klaus.

"Ree!" Noah yelled.

The couple turned around and started scolding Klaus and Caroline, accusing them of bad parenting. The two vampires jumped up to ease the situation, Klaus only following after Caroline. Taking their distraction to her advantage, Adriana tapped Noah's arm to gain his attention before he could rush to do the same as Caroline and Klaus did.

"Adriana, why on earth did you do that?!"

"Something's wrong, Noah. Damon tried to compel me!" She blurted out.

Being a tribrid had its perks, including being immune to compulsion.

Noah looked around the bar, but he didn't see Damon anywhere. He did see Kol flirting with that woman from earlier by the pool table. He watched in horror as some guy was slowly approaching him with some dagger like weapon.

"Stay here." He slid out of the booth and ran through the crowd of people to get to Kol, but just as he got there, the strange man stabbed him through the chest and began pulling him to the back door.

Adriana gasped in horror, watching Kol desiccate from a distance. Knowing she couldn't follow them without being caught by Noah or whoever stabbed Kol, she looked around for an escape. Klaus and Caroline were still talking with the old couple as they started pulling out pictures of their grandkids and Noah had dodged behind a table so he wouldn't be seen. Slowly, Adriana snuck away until she was out of their line of sight then ran towards the front entrance.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her to the side of the Grill until she was looking down at some alley. Her breath was taken away at the sight of Stefan standing so close to her, not knowing she was standing there yet. _"NO! Stefan!"_ Rebekah's voice rang through her head. She had cried out his name in a way that sent chills crawling across her skin.

"Stefan." She unconsciously breathed, making the young Salvatore's head shoot up to see her. Damon hadn't heard her and Stefan didn't let him know. He just stared at her with a look of confusion.

Adriana only snapped out of her gaze when the same guy who stabbed Kol busted through a door and dragged him into the alleyway.

"Here, grab him!" He told Damon and Stefan.

Anger boiled inside of Adriana as she watched the scene in front of her.

"NO!"

The men whirled around to face her upon hearing her scream.

The stranger and Damon seemed to recognize her easily, "How the hell are you here right now? I compelled you." Damon's face scrunched up in confusion, but Adriana only focused all her energy on giving him an aneurism just as she promised. He groaned and clutched at his head, dropping to his knees in pain.

"Damon!" Stefan rushed to his aide.

The wind started to swirl around her and using her magic, she pulled the dagger out of Kol and it went flying into her hand. She held it like a prize.

"Stay away from my family." She muttered and Stefan shot her another baffled look.

Suddenly, Noah and Klaus appeared. Noah tried to shake her out of using her magic while Klaus shoved the man who stabbed Kol into a wall and then Stefan when he tried to attack him.

Noah pulled her to face him, successfully breaking her spell.

Behind her, Klaus and Damon were arguing about someone's mother, but Adriana didn't care much as she saw Elijah approach them, still recovering from desiccation by the looks of it.

"Elijah." She breathed and he gave her a small smile before stopping Klaus from killing Damon, sadly.

Adriana turned her attention back to her brother, feeling sympathy for worrying him. His concern was etched across his face for anyone to see. He always got so nervous when she used her powers, rightfully so, "Forgive me, Noah. I did it for family."

Noah looked at her with wide eyes before pulling her into a hug, "I know." He whispered, holding her tightly, "I know."

Tilting her head, Adriana saw Caroline running towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" She yelled while Noah and Adriana pulled apart, each sibling moving closer to either Klaus or Caroline.

"We need to leave, Niklaus." Elijah reminded his brother, watching how Adriana seemed to be warming up to Klaus as she stood beside him.

"Klaus?" Caroline turned to him when she wasn't getting a response from anyone else.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, love." Klaus approached her while Damon, Stefan, and their friend flashed away, "Take them home. I'll call you later." He told her.

"What?!" Adriana shouted, "No! I'm coming with you!"

"Absolutely not!" Klaus rounded on her, " _You_ are going with Caroline."

How could he even ask that of her? Her family was clearly in danger and he wanted her to go home and what, watch a movie or play board games? Hell no.

"I'm not! I want to help!"

"Well, at the moment I don't particularly care what you want," he kneeled down to Adriana's height, a habit many people have started and it was beginning to piss her off, "We might not have gotten off on the right foot, but make no mistake, I am in charge. Now you will go to Caroline's and that's final!"

Everyone stood back as they watched the interaction between the two. Noah was beside Elijah, just as on guard as he was. When he saw the anger rising in Klaus, he tried to step forward but Elijah had stopped him, mumbling a 'wait' wanting to see how this played out.

Adriana suddenly let out a piercing scream, causing everyone to wince at the sound, "You don't even care about me! Why don't you let anyone help you?!"

"No offense, sweetheart, but I don't need the help of a child." Klaus snatched the dagger from her hands and shoved it in his back pocket, "I'm an adult and the Original hybrid. I make the rules and you will follow them."

"Your mom is a witch, Klaus," Noah spoke up, "What better way to take on a Mikaelson witch then with another Mikaelson witch?"

Without taking her eyes off of Klaus, Adriana smiled a bit, glad to have her brother in her corner.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as if he was actually considering it.

"Niklaus." Elijah warned, seeing where this was going.

Adriana ignored him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Think about it. It'd be rather foolish of you to not bring us and you know it."

"Fine." Klaus agreed, "You can come. But you stay by my side at all times. Got it?"

Adriana nodded eagerly, happy that she gets to help.

"Klaus! You can't be serious!" Caroline finally spoke up, throwing her hands out.

Klaus stood to his full height, having settled the situation with Adriana, "Oh, I'm entirely serious, love. We could use her magic if Esther decides to attack."

"She's just a kid!"

"Yes, a fact you repeatedly remind me of." He mumbled.

Kol gasped awake, having taken longer since he was the one to have been daggered. Adriana rushed passed Klaus to get to his side, showing her silent support.

"We do not have time for this." Noah joined in, tired of staying quiet, "We'll be fine, Caroline."

Caroline sighed as she realized no one was on her side anymore. This was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

Elena was anxiously sitting by while Rebekah scrolled through her phone.

She stopped paying the doppelgänger much attention when she called her out on not killing her just yet. She did want to make her suffer after she literally stabbed her in the back.

But for now, she was going to wait because there was a chance she'd be alive tomorrow. She'd relish in her revenge.

Rebekah smiled as she returned to the photos of Kol and Adriana. There was one where they were both showing their vampire and werewolf eyes in attempt to look intimidating. Adriana managed to pull off both threatening and adorable. There was another photo where Adriana was on Kol's back and she was smiling brightly. She had to admit, she was a bit envious of the bond already forming between her niece and her brother.

It wasn't until she returned to the mansion and Kol and Nik left that Elijah told her about what she missed last night. It was a lot more than she imagined, but luckily once it was shared that Caroline was a thousand years old and not Klaus, no more information was given.

"You've met them?" Elena suddenly spoke up and Rebekah gave her a curious look, "Noah and Adriana, right?"

"What do you know about them?"

Elena shrugged, "Not much. Caroline stopped by and I think they raided my fridge."

"Hm."

Rebekah felt another wave of jealousy hearing that Elena has spent more time with them then she has. That would certainly have to change after she was off of hostage duty.

"I didn't know she was a werewolf," she observed from where she was standing, looking at the picture on her phone, "I mean, it makes sense because of Klaus, but I didn't know she triggered the curse."

Suddenly it dawned on Rebekah as she recalled the night of the ball and she caught sight of Adriana's eyes glowing yellow and then in the picture. But it didn't make sense. Children didn't survive the transformation into a wolf due to the pain, so how did Adriana? A question she would have to ask later.

"I couldn't imagine..."

"Oh, shut up, Elena." Rebekah snapped, "Adriana nor Noah are any of your concern. I wouldn't want to torture them with your presence." With that, she walked away, making sure to be close enough that if Elena tried to leave then she'd be there in a flash.

* * *

Caroline had reluctantly agreed to go home and wait for their safe return while the five of them went to stop Esther from killing them all.

Adriana walked in between Klaus and Kol, unable to leave his side but wanting to be by her new best friend.

Noah walked beside Elijah, keeping a close eye on his troublesome sister.

Klaus saw the whole thing from the corner of his eye as they walked. Noah's protectiveness over his sister knew no bounds. He wondered how Noah would react when his sister started dating. A hormonal teenage boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself going out with sweet Adriana? Thinking about it, Klaus wasn't sure he was entirely fond of the idea either.

Klaus shook his head, reminding himself that he didn't care for the small child or her brother. They just happened to be beneficial to him. Adriana with her magic and Noah with his impressive amount of information. Not to mention that both of them were extremely loyal to family.

He was still impressed and slightly annoyed with how desperate Adriana was to protect her family. He was impressed because he hadn't expected that at first glance, especially from a young child. However, he was annoyed because he was trying to do the right thing by keeping her safe and she had defied him at every turn. The girl definitely was stubborn to no end, like her mother.

As Finn and Esther's voices could be heard without his enhanced hearing, Klaus walked ahead of Adriana, trusting Kol to keep her back there.

"My sons, come forward." Esther demanded, her voice a bit more hesitant once she saw that her sons had brought backup.

Finn eyed the children with suspicion before putting a hand back to her, "Stay beside me, Mother."

Klaus watched as Esther walked into the pentagram, "It's okay. They can't enter."

As if to test her words, Kol approached the pentagram and the torches flared up bright, causing him to back up.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you, Finn."

Klaus noticed how Adriana is able to get close to the pentagram without having the same problem as Kol did, but he didn't voice the thought. When Noah stepped forward, the torches lit up a bit and he immediately stepped back. It was clearly something Adriana was doing that was allowing her to get so close.

He stalked the edge of the boundary and focused his attention back to his mother after she said something about her regrets, honestly he wasn't listening.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell." He warned, giving her a chance to surrender now.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blo-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Noah surprisingly interrupted her rant, "Blood, death, torture, etcetera, etcetera. Honestly, what right do you have to try and fail to make your own _sons_ feel guilty for their past indiscretions when in reality, you are the author of everything they've become."

Esther glared at Noah, clearly angry by his statement.

"You brought children here? I would suspect this of Kol, but not you, Elijah."

Klaus once again focused on Adriana who was putting her hand near the barrier spell keeping them out.

Suddenly Adriana chuckled, gaining all attention, "Esther Mikaelson? I've heard stories about how powerful you are. Granted you weren't nearly this old, but still, I expected more from you. I have to say, I'm disappointed. You do not live up to your reputation."

Esther looked at her with an angry and confused expression.

Adriana smirked as she made a fist and put it up to her mouth before uncurling her fingers, letting out a breath as she did. The torches went out before being relit.

"Weak." The young witch commented before stepping back.

To say Klaus was leaning more towards impressed was an understatement.

"You're a witch." Finn noted.

Adriana cringed when she looked at Finn, an unmistakable expression of betrayal washing over her features. Apparently Klaus wasn't the only one who noticed as Kol stepped forward, stealing the attention.

"Look at that. He can spot a witch after all. I would have assumed all that time spent in a coffin did some damage to your head. It would explain your death wish."

"Oh, Kol. Perhaps I wish to die just to rid the world of you."

Klaus ignored his brothers' bickering, focusing on the usually talkative blonde, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He whispered, knowing she'd here him just fine. It was like his words went right over her head as she backed away from Finn and Esther.

"What happened to you?" Adriana mumbled from her spot behind Klaus. He note that it looked as if it pained her to look at Finn. Remembering Noah's story last night, he wasn't surprised. She seemed to care for everyone in her family, even for Finn.

The grounds went silent after that. Adriana's question taking a toll on Finn and the brothers.

* * *

Rebekah, receiving a text from Elijah, went back to where Elena was sitting on the floor, "You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem."

"How did they do that?"

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire."

"What?" Elena gasped.

The blonde relished in the pain across Elena's face at the news. This was the reaction she was hoping for.

"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go." Rebekah watched as Elena went to walk passed her, but she grabbed her arm in a punishing grip, turning her head slightly to the side, "Oh, and Elena. Word of advise. If you even think of going near those children, you will wish you never even heard of the word 'original.'"

Elena scoffed, "What makes you think I have any interest in them?"

The Original shrugged, letting go of her arm, "Just warning you ahead of time. Spread the word to Stefan. I'll gladly tell Damon for you." With that the blonde turned around and walked out of the caves, enjoying the power she held over the doppelgänger.

* * *

As the time got later and later, Caroline was starting to grow worried. More worried then she was when she allowed Adriana to convince Klaus to take her with him wherever they went. Having overheard the conversation that morning between Bonnie and Elena, she knew it had something to do with Esther killing her children tonight.

The only problem to that occurred to Caroline a little too late. She spoke with Damon, finally, and knew that Rebekah was holding Elena hostage and would kill her if they didn't save their lives. Not only was that a problem, but if the Originals die tonight, then two very pissed off kids will be alone, god knows where. She should have asked where they were going just in case. She should have fought to make sure Noah and Adriana were here, safe.

Sighing in annoyance of her own stupidity, Caroline pulled out her phone, dialing Klaus' number again. As it did the other eleven times she called, it rang and rang and rang yet nobody answered. Cursing under her breath, she decided to try something different. She went to her contacts and called a newly added number. After the third ring, they picked up.

"Caroline." He greeted her.

"Noah, what is going on? Where are you guys? Are you okay?" She asked, hoping she was worrying herself over nothing.

It sounded like there was a struggle on the line before someone else spoke again.

"Hello, love. How unexpected of you to call."

Caroline could hear the teasing in his tone, making her roll her eyes, "Klaus. I've been calling you for the past hour. Where are you?"

"Not quite sure. Lots of trees," Caroline let out a frustrated breath, "I'm joking, love. We're on our way to the car."

"So I assume all went well with 'Mother dearest.'"

"Quite well. Except for the part when my suicidal brother disappeared with her. That was a tad unfortunate."

 _"That's an understatement if I ever heard one."_ Caroline heard Adriana mumble sarcastically, something she wouldn't have been able to hear if not for being a vampire.

Caroline cracked a smile, hearing Klaus and the small blonde argue briefly before he returned to the phone, "Sorry about that, love. Adriana was just telling me how tired of walking she was." She could hear Adriana saying something about puking all over Klaus' back if he didn't let her down, and she assumed he had thrown her over his shoulder.

 _"Klaus...you should tell her."_ Noah advised, putting her on edge at the tone of voice he was using.

"Tell me what?" Klaus sighed and Adriana's protests stopped, "Klaus, what happened?"

"You should call your friend Bonnie."

* * *

"Dearest Caroline, it pains me to tell you this unfortunate news concerning your friend, but I must for I am madly...smitten over you."

Kol smiled at her.

Klaus shook his head, handing Noah's phone back to him after snatching it, "Keep it up, sweetheart, and I will toss you into one of these trees and leave you in it."

"That wouldn't please Caroline." She teased.

Klaus ignored her and kept walking.

It was just them four now, since Elijah flashed away in the blink of an eye. They had spoken to the Salvatore's, promising Elena's safe return and what not. Adriana hadn't paid too much attention. She was more focused on studying Stefan's face just in case. If she went back to her world and Stefan was...gone...she honestly didn't know. But Noah's word had struck a chord inside of her. _Cherish this._ And she would, just in case the worst happened.

"Can we stop at McDonalds?" She groaned, feeling her stomach growl again. She had just ate at the Grill, but she wasted most of her food, having thrown her fries at an old couple then abandoning the rest to save Kol.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Klaus. You have to feed me or I'll die. Then I'll ask them to put on my headstone, 'Died of starvation. Courtesy of Klaus Mikaelson.'"

Klaus scoffed under his breath, "You're being dramatic."

"I tell her everyday," Noah sighed, "Each time she replies, 'No, I'm a Mikaelson.'"

"Odd. I would have thought that being part vampire would mean that you need blood of some sort. Not the poison that humans call food." Kol spoke up from somewhere in front of Klaus. She couldn't exactly see since she was currently resting over Klaus' shoulder after one sneer comment.

"Nope. Vampire blood might run through our veins, but trust me, we do not drink nor need human blood to survive. Hence the part vampire." Noah explained, just like he had when Caroline assumed the same thing earlier.

"Yep." She agreed. Having her legs over Klaus' rather expensive coat, Adriana felt his phone vibrate once, signaling he had a text. When Klaus made no move to answer it again, Adriana sighed, "Are you going to answer it this time or are you going to wait until Noah receives the message."

Klaus shrugged, "As you wish, sweetheart."

Adriana yelped and clung to Klaus tightly as he threw her body back to be able to retrieve his phone. He didn't let her fall, but she wasn't expecting the quick movement.

Noah snorted a laugh and Adriana stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the favor.

"Oh, bloody hell." Klaus muttered while Noah threw his hands out in defeat, mumbling something about 'this is where she gets it from.'

"What now, brother? Don't tell me dear old Dad is back from the dead." He half-heartedly joked.

"Nope. Worse."

Adriana raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be worse than that. She may not have known much about the guy, but from what she heard at the ball, him and Klaus didn't get along very well.

"Oh, what might that be?"

Klaus tossed his phone and Kol caught it effortlessly. He read the text message from Caroline out loud, "Bonnie needs me. Can you take care of Noah and Adriana for a few days, pretty please?" Kol snickered as he started typing on the screen, replying to Caroline's message, "Caroline, I'd be happy to do that for you...and many other thing to you-"

"Kol!" Klaus snatched his phone back just before he pressed send. Adriana straightened up and peered over her shoulder to see him erase Kol's message and reply, _"Sure, but if the little blonde bites me again, you owe me, love."_

Adriana smiled and relaxed against Klaus' shoulder, finding it uncomfortable to have to twist and turn to see his phone.

Sharing a look with Noah, Adriana pointed to Klaus and made faces, mocking how he looks when he was with Caroline. Noah smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Damon left the bathroom after telling Stefan he was better at being the bad guy, but unfortunately for him, Stefan followed him.

"Did you see those kids tonight?"

Damon stopped walking, remembering them exactly. Mostly the girl who attacked him. If he had know she was a witch, he would have thought twice before trying to compel her. The girl was quite the actress though. Playing the part of someone who's been compelled well. Turning to face Stefan, he sneered, "Hard to forget. Witchy almost made my head explode."

"They must be new to town. I've never seen them before."

"Well clearly, Stefan, they are a problem. I say the next time we seem them, one little flick of the wrist and _snap!_ Problem solved."

Stefan sighed, just as he expected he would, "No, that's not a plan. You're not killing those kids."

"Why do you care all of the sudden? Is this another stop on your way to redemption? Well I think you can skip the orphanage, Stef."

Damon watched as his little brother groaned and walked towards the door, but not before turning around one more time and telling him that he's not going to hurt those kids.

"Fine. Whatever you wish, brother. Even though you're wrong!"

Stefan might not have any desire to kill them, but he never said he couldn't confront them. It'd be simple enough. With a majority of the Originals out of town, he had the perfect opening.

The eldest Salvatore smirked as he went to fix himself a drink. Oh, how he loved plans and pissing off Stefan.

* * *

About an hour later, Noah listened in as he heard Rebekah talking to Elijah. The room him and his sister were sitting in was quiet enough that he could hear every person in the house. He didn't mind staying with Klaus while Caroline comforted her grieving friend. If anything, it gave him time to learn more about this universe. There were so many things that were different here.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his sister suddenly spoke after being so quiet.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?"

He knew what she meant. She was asking why didn't he try and prevent her from helping Klaus with Esther.

Noah only shrugged, "I know better to defy you when your mind is set on something, sister."

Adriana looked up from where she sat on the armchair next to him, "Liar." She accused, "What's the real reason?"

She caught him in a lie.

Taking a deep breath, Noah looked at his sister. She looked tired. Her elbow was on the armrest and her head was leaning against her hand, her curls framing her face. She must have taken her hair down and ditched the leather jacket when he wasn't looking.

Why didn't he try and stop her? He knew it would be dangerous, especially if she was going to be using her magic, yet he made no protest when Klaus said she could come. It was unlike him, but still, he had a pretty good assumption why he let her. With three Original vampires by her side, how could anyone possibly lay a hand on her anyways?

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Despite all the reasons he could have let her go, there were so many more to have her go with Caroline. It all just confused him.

Adriana scoffed breathlessly.

He eyed her, wondering what she was thinking. His sister could always read people like an open book, so it wouldn't surprise him if she had an idea to why he didn't make a move to stop her.

Listening back to the people in the house, he could hear Elijah preparing to leave and Rebekah talking about sibling love with Klaus. Kol left without a goodbye, making him wonder if he'd come back. Adriana sure hoped he would, at least that's what Noah assumed.

"You were protecting me." She finally said, tiredly.

He rolled his eyes, "If I were protecting you, I would have made you go with Caroline."

"You weren't protecting me physically," Noah scrunched his brow, confused by what she meant by that, "You made me leave when the house got attacked, and you made me leave when Damon hurt Kol. I like protecting my family. I don't leave."

"How does that protect you?"

"You protected me, by letting me protect the vow 'always and forever.'"

Noah closed his eyes as he understood what his sister meant. Adriana was extremely protective over family. If she had gone with Caroline, she would have felt helpless, like she was betraying family again. Walking away hurt her. That's how he was protecting her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Just then Elijah walked in, looking like he had just killed a little girl's puppy.

"Elijah. Leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure my siblings will cause some sort of trouble that will have my running to their aid."

Noah chuckled lightly, "I'll place my bets now."

"One week," Adriana mumbled, barely opening her eyes, "Two tops."

Elijah cracked a smile and moved so he could plant a tender kiss on her forehead. Noah's heart melted at the sight.

He watched as Elijah made his way to the door, but not before stopping next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Noah looked up to him, waiting for him to either speak or walk away, "I have spent nearly no time getting to know you or your sister, one of my many regrets, but in my absence, do take care of yourself, Noah."

He nodded, "Always."

Elijah offered him a small smile before turning away and leaving. Noah wished he would stay. Elijah had always been his favorite uncle, unlike Adriana who preferred their more reckless uncles, Kol and Emmett.

Their Uncle Emmett. A man who came and went, as carefree as Kol but never returning home with the same woman as he did last time he showed up. But nobody needed to know that small detail. Not after the lie he fed them about Freya being married to the man. Besides, if the Mikaelsons had gotten a chance to meet Freya, they would have known she was more into the ladies. As he said before, their worlds were very different.

"Well isn't she exhausted." Rebekah commented as she threw herself into the seat next to him on the couch.

"Magic will do that to her."

She nodded, taking a sip from her glass that she had walked in with, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes, of course." He answered quickly, "Her power is...strong. Much stronger than Bonnie's. It just exhausts her within minutes."

Rebekah furrowed her brow, "Then how does she control it if she can only do a spell for such a short time?"

"Training."

Rebekah hummed in response.

Noah turned his head to look at her, but she kept her gaze forward, focusing on her hands or her drink. He could tell she didn't exactly know what to say even though she had a lot that she wanted to.

"You know," He started, wanting to help ease the tension in the room, "in my universe or world or whatever you want to call it, you were married."

Rebekah perked up at hearing that, "Really?"

"Yep. Kol would always tease you and even offered to be your maid of honor." Noah smiled at the memory, "At the wedding, he got so drunk that he fell into a table, knocking all the food off of it. You were so pissed that you fled immediately then posted a video of Kol drunk dancing with an ice sculpture. Eighty thousand views."

Rebekah chuckled, "Well earned if I do say so myself."

Noah got lost in the memories for a moment. The day Rebekah announced her engagement, his dad took Stefan out on a bro-cation then accidentally shot him four times in a hunting mishap. His dad was very close to Stefan, but when he found out that they were getting married, he wanted to make sure that his sister was well taken care of.

He could imagine himself doing something like that for Adriana. He knew she could take care of herself extremely well, but she was still his baby sister and if any boy broke her heart...

"Noah?" Rebekah's voice startled him, having been so lost in thought.

"Oh, uh yes?"

"How would you like to help me do some research around town tomorrow? I'm looking into some historical records about a tree. Any interest?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

At first, he was tempted to say no, but looking at her it was hard to refuse. She just wanted to spend time with him, he understood that. Not to mention, he was interested in getting a better look around town. The small town of Mystic Falls was more than what met the eye, and Noah wanted to know more.

"Why not? I'm in."

* * *

Klaus heard his sister ask Noah to help her and sighed. He had nothing against it, but what did bother him was the fact that neither of them mentioned Adriana going along. Surely it was implied and they wouldn't leave her with him. Right?

"Nik."

Without turning away from the fire in front of him, Klaus put a hand on the mantle and replied, "What is it, Rebekah? Coming to tell me of your plans with Noah?"

"No, you eavesdropper. I just wanted to let you know that you're playing babysitter tomorrow."

Klaus turned around when he heard Rebekah leaving, "And what makes you think I have any interest in spending more than five minutes with _that_?"

"Nik, she's a child. You were the one that insisted I look into finding the white oak and you were the one that told Caroline that they could stay here, so you are going to be the one that watches Adriana."

He ran a hand over his face, frustrated with the position he was being put in, "What if she swallows something and starts choking? Or perhaps she sets something on fire because the wall made her angry? I am not capable of playing babysitter to a seven year old, Bekah."

Rebekah smiled, "You're a big boy. You can handle it." With that, she left.

Klaus let out a breath before heading downstairs. He could easily hear Rebekah and Noah talking about their plans for tomorrow, but a steady heartbeat in another part of the house made him head that way instead. He walked into one of the many rooms to see Adriana curled up on a chair, sound asleep. His first thought was to leave her there and let her brother or Rebekah handle her, but judging by the conversation upstairs, neither of them had any intention of coming down any time soon.

Sighing, Klaus scooped the blonde up into his arms, careful not to wake her. She stirred in her sleep, but fortunately didn't wake. He carried her upstairs, avoiding the area where Rebekah and Noah were and went in the direction where his room was. Choosing the bedroom right next to his, Klaus opened the door and strolled in. He wanted Adriana close just in case she tried anything or one of his enemies broke in. He pulled the blankets back and set Adriana down with ease, slipping off her boots.

As he covered her up with the blankets so she didn't freeze to death, if that was even possible, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her.

Her blonde curls were so much like her mother's. Her face was so peaceful when she was asleep. No smirk or werewolf teeth, just her. This was his daughter. His. Klaus let his hand brush away a strand of hair from her face, before snapping out of it and rushing out of the room as silent as he could manage.

He reminded himself that he didn't care and that he was just relishing in how quiet she was, because tomorrow was sure going to be his own personal hell.

That's all it was. He didn't care about her. He couldn't care about her.

So why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

Damn emotions.


	7. I don’t care Right?

**Author's Note: The attention this story is getting, honestly shocks me. Thank you so much to all the readers who love this story. I'll try to update soon!**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

There wasn't many things that could distract Klaus once he started working on a piece of art. An enemy walking into his home, his siblings incessantly bickering, even a phone call could bring him out of that trance he's in while sketching. But with Rebekah asleep, Kol and Elijah gone, his current enemies not daring to take a step in his direction, and his phone on silent, there shouldn't be a thing to distract him.

However, the thrashing around of a little girl was doing the trick. No matter how hard Klaus tried to ignore Adriana, he couldn't. She wouldn't stop moving. With his supernatural hearing, it almost sounded as if she was in the same room as him instead of having a wall separating them.

At first he was tempted to find out whatever the hell was making her squirm so much, but then he decided against it, hoping that whatever it was would stop soon. When it didn't he thought of waking Noah to deal with her, but he had to spend the day with Rebekah and no amount of sleep would be able to prepare anyone for that, so he let him be.

If he listened hard enough, he could hear Adriana mumbling incoherently in her sleep. He couldn't make out a majority of the words she was saying, but he could've sworn he heard her say 'no.' She was clearly having some sort of nightmare.

When Adriana started whimpering, Klaus had enough and threw his sketchpad away and jumped from his seat on his bed. His drawing landed face-up so the face of a woman was seen, showing exactly who he had been drawing. Caroline Forbes.

Klaus stood in front of her door with his hand resting on the doorknob, hearing her muffled cries. He wondered if she was actually asleep or not at this point.

Looking down the hall one last time and not seeing Noah rushing towards his sister's aide, Klaus took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, peeking inside the dark room. The further he opened the door, the more light that shined through. Her blankets were on the floor from her kicking and tears were streaming down her face. She was still asleep.

He knew he shouldn't wake her, but she was clearly witnessing something painful.

He unconsciously starting moving closer inside the room, entranced by the little blonde. With each sob that escaped her lips, something ached inside of his chest. An uncomfortable feeling that, dare he say, reminded him of when he was human.

Before he could contemplate whether to leave or wake her, Adriana's eyes shot open with a small gasp and Klaus was frozen in place in the middle of her room. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her forehead as she looked around the room until her tear-filled eyes landed on him. The relief etched across her face was unmistakable. It only lasted a few seconds until she seemed to remember where she was.

The usual sarcastic and bubbly girl was gone and was replaced by fear for whatever haunted her in her sleep.

Adriana sat up and looked at him, probably wondering what he was going to do, but he just stood there. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to comfort her or take away whatever has her so scared, or if he even wanted to. But for some odd reason that he couldn't explain, he didn't want her to feel scared. Not of him or anything else.

When he realized he was staring, he adverted his eyes and cleared his throat, "Can I offer you some water?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No." Her voice came out scratchy like it hurt to speak. She wiped at her cheeks, trying to erase any evidence of her crying with little success.

Klaus was the evil, merciless hybrid that feared no man. He lived a millennia, most of those years spent acting as if he was without his humanity, so why was he feeling something towards Adriana?

He watched as she stumbled out of bed and passed by him as she left her room.

Minutes after she left, Klaus still stood there.

* * *

Adriana wandered around the halls of the mansion for no more than a few minutes until she found the room her brother was staying in. She slowly opened his door and noticed he was still sleeping. As quiet as she could, she slipped into the room and curled into the side of the bed her brother wasn't on.

She didn't care if it was childish to need to seek comfort from her brother after she had a nightmare. She was seven after all. Normally, she would sneak into her parents' room and go straight for the spot in between her mom and her dad, but that was no longer an option and she knew her brother wouldn't be mad at her.

At first when she woke up and saw Klaus standing there, she thought he was her dad and she wasn't in some stupid alternate universe, but then reality sank in and she remembered. Her father would have wasted no time in sitting at the edge of her bed and comforting her. That was her first clue that that was Klaus.

Noah stirred in his sleep, turning to face her. His eyes fluttered opened and he saw her laying next to him. Despite how tired he probably was, he still asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "Did you have another nightmare?" She nodded again, not trusting her voice because her throat was sore.

On rare occasions that she couldn't go to her parents, she'd always go to Noah. Never to her several aunts and uncles, but to her brother. She trusted him more than anything.

Noah studied her face for a moment before shifting so he was laying on his back and he pulled her into his side. He didn't ask if she wanted to talk about it or tried to lie by telling her everything would be okay. He just rubbed her back, chasing away any nightmare that scared her.

Being so close to him, she could hear his uneven breaths. She remembers her Aunt Katherine telling her to listen for someone's breathing to know if they were awake or not. Noah was still awake even though he could have easily fallen back to sleep. He was staying up for her, she knew it.

Her brother...always the protector.

Feeling the nagging in the back of her mind to say what was on her mind, she asked, "Do you think Uncle Stefan is okay?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

Noah's breath hitched, automatically filling her with dread.

In her nightmare, she dreamed of Stefan being taken and her Aunt Rebekah's scream echoing over and over again. She didn't want to go home, knowing her uncle was hurt or even worse.

"I hope so." He answered truthfully. Her brother was never known to fill her with false hope, which she respected him for, but for once she just wanted him to tell her he would be fine and that Rebekah wouldn't let anyone harm him.

Despite the darkness of the room, she could still see her vision go blurry from the tears she was trying to hold back.

* * *

Noah felt the wetness soak through his t-shirt and he sighed, knowing Adriana was crying. Since they arrived here, his sister cried more than she has in a long time. She was such a happy kid that she didn't have much to cry over. Hell, she hardly ever cried when she got hurt. She hated it. But after everything that happened in the past few days, she has been very emotional around him. He wanted nothing more than to fix everything for her, but he couldn't. And he hated it.

"I'm scared Noah." She admitted, more tears falling from eyes, "I don't want to be, but I can't help it."

He felt his breath get caught in his throat at that.

Even though he could fall back to sleep without even giving it a second thought, Noah sat up with Adriana following suit. He turned around and reached for his phone, letting the light aluminate the room.

Adriana tear stricken face made him want to do everything in his power to prevent another tear from falling.

He lightly took ahold of her shoulders, meeting her eyes, "It's okay to be scared, Ree. I am too."

She looked a little shocked to hear him say that, like he was incapable of fear, "But you don't act like it. You're stronger than I am."

Noah shook his head, "I don't let my fear show. Instead I push down every doubt or what-ifs that I have and will myself to do what I have to. It's my job to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No fear will stop me from making sure you are safe and happy."

Adriana smiled softly, "What's my job?"

He pressed a finger to his chin with a goofy smile playing at his lips, "Your job can be...to smile." With that he grabbed her and started to tickle her relentlessly. She laughed and squealed in his arms, her nightmare forgotten. After a moment of her begging to be released, Noah finally gave in to her wish and she crawled into her previous spot to sit in front of him.

"Cheater." She accused him, because he knew she was extremely ticklish and forced her to smile and laugh.

Noah only tapped her nose, "Your job is to be happy, little sister. Let me deal with the rest."

Adriana nodded, knowing he'd deal with the rest whether she wanted him to or not.

"Now give me a hug before I tickle you again."

She rushed to throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He smiled as he hugged her back with as much force. When she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek before throwing herself down into the bed.

Noah chuckled before turning his phone back off and laying down to get some much needed sleep. He did have a busy day tomorrow after all, helping Rebekah search for possible remains of white oak. She didn't know that he had already knew about the white oak in the bridge and sign, and she wouldn't know unless that was the only white oak remaining.

As he felt his eyelids drooping, unable to stay awake much longer, he heard Adriana mumble, "I love you, Noah."

His heart warmed at her words and he smiled, "I love you too, Ree."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"She's fine, love, I assure you."

"I want to talk to her." Caroline insisted again.

Klaus had texted her that Adriana had a nightmare, not knowing that Caroline was awake and would call him within seconds. His mistake.

"Unfortunately for you, she's with her brother." He replied, having heard Adriana walk into Noah's room, if their talking wasn't any indication of her whereabouts.

Caroline huffed into the phone, bringing a smile to his face, "You never had respect for personal space before, what's stopping you now?"

"This might come as a surprise to you, Caroline, but I do not do well with upset children."

"I might have a heart attack from shock." She sarcastically but back.

It was true though. He had no idea how to handle Adriana crying so he was relieved that she sought out her brother instead. He never did well with children. Not since he was human at least.

"She probably misses her parents," Caroline's voice broke him from his thoughts, "I mean, to have her mom torn away from her then her dad left her without even saying goodbye..." She trailed off.

It was then that Klaus was reminded of the fact that Caroline's dad had died not even a few days ago. With all the drama, she's had a good distraction from the matter.

"Like your father did?"

Caroline sighed on other end of the call, "Yeah." She admitted instead of snapping at him like she did at the ball, "I'm okay," She insisted after a moment of silence, "I just understand where she's coming from. She has a lot to worry about for such a young age."

And she did. There was probably a lot more that he wasn't even aware of, but he was perfectly aware of the drama that came with being part of his family.

"The curse of being a Mikaelson, I suppose." He voiced his thoughts.

"No, it's the curse of being caught up in supernatural drama. Not all of us can avoid that as a kid."

Before Klaus could form a response, the sound of Adriana laughing filled his ears. It almost shocked him that it didn't bother him. He preferred her laughter over her tears any day.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief, being able to hear her giggles with her vampire hearing.

"She'll be fine." Klaus once again assured, except this time Caroline believed him.

"Maybe I should come back early to help out-"

He rushed to interrupt her, "As much as I would enjoy your presence, love, Bonnie needs you. Take as much time as you need there and I promise to take care of them until you return." His words sounded shocking even to his own ears. Normally he would applaud her for taking the responsibility off his hands, but the part of him that wanted Caroline to warm up to him disagreed. Besides, Noah and Adriana weren't that bad.

"Are you sure?" She asked, sounding very grateful and he knew he was making the right choice.

"I have everything under control here. And if anything happens, you will be the first to know." He promised.

She sighed, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Caroline." With that, he hung up, knowing the conversation was over.

He allowed himself to smile, happy with the fact that Caroline was openly speaking with him now. Granted, he knew it was Adriana and Noah that had formed that connection between him and Caroline, but he would take what he could get.

Realizing that the house was now quiet, Klaus made his way for Noah's room, knowing that Adriana never returned to hers. He cracked open the door to see both siblings fast asleep. He let out a breath of relief before shutting the door.

Once again he caught himself asking, why did he care?

* * *

A few hours later when the sun had finally come up, Klaus walked downstairs after a very few hours of sleep. It wasn't normal for him to sleep much anyways, especially with the Mystic Falls scooby gang out to kill him and his family at every turn. He was always on guard, expecting whatever could hit him at any time.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

The strenuous sound of metal against metal filled his ears as he picked up his pace to reach wherever it was coming from, curious as to who was making all the noise.

"Ouch." Somebody winced, and by the sound of it, he knew exactly who it was.

Barging into the kitchen, he saw the little blonde standing on top of a chair against the stove which was turned onto the highest setting. He watched as she carelessly threw two eggs into the pan like it was her first time making anything.

Klaus sighed in frustration, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Adriana turned to face him, not startled by his presence. She smiled at him, "Making eggs. Want some?"

"Tell me, sweetheart, have you ever made eggs before?" He asked, ignoring her offer.

She hesitated, her eyes flickering to the floor before meeting his again, "There's a first for everything."

"Right, well, most children ask before they decide to cook a meal in someone else's home."

"I got this!" She insisted.

Klaus peered over at the mess she's made, wondering why she needed flour to make eggs, "If your intention is to give yourself food poisoning, then I'd say you're doing a splendid job." He took some flour and dotted her nose with it.

Adriana only stuck her tongue out before returning to her mess of a meal.

Klaus chuckled to himself before walking back out of the kitchen. He found Noah and Rebekah both fully dressed in the living room talking amongst themselves. He noticed that Noah was wearing a different outfit then the one he wore yesterday, but he didn't question it. Instead he sat down in one of the armchairs, not caring if he was interrupting their conversation. They were once again discussing their day like they haven't done that enough last night.

He ignored them and instead checked his phone for any new messages. He had one from Caroline telling him that if he needed to stop by her house to grab some spare clothes for Noah and Adriana that he could. He didn't bother to reply to the message, not knowing what he'd say anyways. Instead he went to text Kol, _'Make yourself useful and track done our poor excuse of a brother and our traitorous mother.'_

He got a reply within seconds, _'You have a little witch. I'm sure she's more than willing to help.'_

He slipped the phone back into his pocket, not having thought of that. If he went with that plan, he would have to wait until Noah left. Even with that small glance yesterday at the Grill, he could see that Noah did not like Adriana using her magic unless it was absolutely necessary, like when she attacked him during their first meeting. Those encounters let him know exactly the power she held.

Upon hearing another crash and a 'sorry' from the kitchen, Klaus sighed, "Do either of you condone her cooking by herself in my new kitchen?" He asked, pointing in Adriana's direction.

Noah looked a bit apprehensive, but masked it so well Klaus almost didn't notice. Just like Elijah.

Rebekah shrugged, "I don't see the problem. She seems to know what she's doing."

"I remember you saying something similar as children right before you nearly broke your arm and mine." He chuckled at the memory and the look on Rebekah's face.

"Oh, shut up, Nik." She sneered as she threw a pillow at him which he caught effortlessly.

 _"AH!"_ Adriana yelped, preventing anyone from saying anything else.

In a second Klaus was standing in the doorway of the kitchen to see the stove engulfed in flames. Adriana waved her hand above the fire, efficiently putting it out with her magic while he rushed to turn off the stove.

Noah was right behind him, along with Rebekah.

Turning to glare at her, she had the decency to look sheepish but not entirely guilty, "...that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, feeling the need to ask after seeing how large the fire was.

She quickly shook her head. Almost too quick for the truth.

"Adriana." Noah's voice warned her to not lie.

"I'm fine, Noah." She insisted with an eye roll.

Klaus noticed her hiding her right arm behind her back and he reached for it but she shrugged away. He went for it again, this time using vamp speed before she could protest. She winced at the motion.

All along her forearm and hand were fresh burn marks from the fire, slowly healing before his eyes.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah muttered.

"Fine?" He questioned, "Does this look fine to you?"

"Yes." She yanked her away and moved to hop off the chair, but he stopped her before she could.

"Jesus Christ, Ree." Noah took her arm in his hands much to her annoyance, "No more cooking. Period."

"It doesn't even hurt." Adriana tried to pull her arm free, but Noah refused to let go.

"I agree with your brother, sweetheart. You will stay out of this kitchen with any intention of going near that stove." He grabbed her chin when she looked away, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She growled, before successfully pushing past her brother and with that she left, Noah following shortly behind her.

Rebekah gave him a look and he sighed, "Oh, don't start."

"You care for her." She stated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rebekah. I'm more concerned about the kitchen she nearly burnt down."

She looked at him with a look of annoyance and disbelief, "It's okay to care, Nik. She is your daughter, for god's sake."

"No," He interrupted her, moving to stand in front of her, "She is nothing more than some child. I do not care for her and I will never, ever be her father."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Klaus looked down, unsure how to answer that. He knew that in some magical way, she was his daughter, but that was just too complicated to even think about and he wouldn't sit here and talk about it with Rebekah.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, and instead find out where the last of the white oak is, while I track down our mother." He all but demanded before purposefully bumping into her shoulder as he left the kitchen.

He could easily hear Adriana and Noah arguing upstairs and he decided to head in that direction. They were in the bathroom with Adriana's arm under cold water to soothe her burns until they healed.

"Oh, sod off, Noah. It will heal!" Adriana grumbled, clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"I don't care, Ree. Might I remind you, this isn't our house. So don't go setting fires!" Noah chastised.

"I will do as I please." She muttered, barely above a whisper.

Klaus chose that moment to make his presence known, not even startling any of the two siblings, "I disagree, sweetheart. My house, my rules," She scowled at that and he ignored her, turning to face her brother, "Noah, mate, you will assist my sister in her research. Try to keep her from getting too distracted, would you?"

"You have such faith in her." He commented, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, well, Rebekah tends to ravish in any hint of affection she receives and at the moment she has one task at hand."

Adriana's head shot up to look at them in the mirror, "You're leaving?" She chose to ask upon looking at her brother.

"You'll be fine, Adriana." He assured her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't leave me with that!" She whirled around, forgetting about her injured arm as she did, "Noah!"

"It's just for the day." He moved to put her arm back under the water.

"Are we ignoring the fact that I'm starving and nobody seems to remember to feed me!" She yelled, her voice much too loud for his liking.

Noah didn't know what to say after that and he just stayed silent.

The silent was shortly interrupted when his phone started ringing. Klaus didn't bother to excuse himself as he left the bathroom.

* * *

The second Klaus had left the room, Adriana met Noah's eyes through the mirror.

He sighed and threw his hands up in frustration, "What?"

Adriana shook her head, "Oh, nothing,"

"No, you have the look on your face as if you're two seconds away from blurting it out. So what is it?"

She checked her arm to see her wounds were completely healed then rounded on Noah, "You know what! The first night we were here we burned down that stupid br-"

Noah rushed to cover her mouth before the rest of her sentence could slip. He quickly listened in downstairs and could hear Rebekah and Klaus talking, showing no attention in their conversation.

He pulled his hand away when Adriana tried to bite him, "Sh! Would you? They don't know that we knew about that bridge."

"So?" She asked, not seeing where he was going with this.

He thought if it would be safe to tell her his plan right here when two vampires could be listening to every word he was saying.

It wasn't like he was planning to harm anyone. Far from it actually. He just wanted to make sure all the white oak in the world was gone. Back home, it was a whole fiasco when everyone learned that their was another tree or at least that was what he was told. He wasn't born when his mom found and burned the last of the white oak. Luckily for her, it was all in one place. He only hoped that fact remained the same in this universe.

"So, let me handle this." He chose to say.

He never kept too much from Adriana, but then again they have never been sent to an alternate universe where the situation was completely different.

As he turned to leave, she spoke again, "You're going to leave me with Klaus?"

Noah had thought about that. So far in the short amount of time he has spent with Klaus, he seemed to trust that he wouldn't harm Adriana again. For one, Caroline would be furious if he did, but also because Adriana was on Klaus' side. She was willing to fight for him and had nothing to hide. Why would Klaus hurt one of his greatest allies that he has at the moment?

"It won't be that bad, Ree." He insisted.

"Easy for you to say! He hates me!" She blurted out much to her own surprise.

"Is that why you don't want me to leave? You assume Klaus hates you?" He repeated.

Adriana shifted uncomfortably on her feet, but answered with as much confidence and venom as she could muster, "Yes."

"Alright, sweet darlings," Rebekah's voice interrupted their conversation, "We have quite the day ahead of us. Shall we?" She held out a hand to Adriana which she wasted no time in taking. The girls left the bathroom with Noah following shortly behind them. While they turned into Rebekah's room, Noah went downstairs, not willing to witness another girl talk with weird words like 'zhuzh.'

He found Klaus sipping at a glass of what he assumed was either wine or blood or both, and Noah leaned against the railing of the staircase. He took a moment to just breath. So much has happened in the past few days that he wondered if anyone ever caught a break in this town. No wonder his family didn't like to visit much. Too much damn drama.

As he looked at the man in front of him, he couldn't blame his sister for assuming Klaus hated her. Their first meeting wasn't exactly ideal per se. Besides, who knew how much Klaus actually trusted them. If the night of the ball wasn't any indication, Klaus was paranoid and very protective over those he loved or cared for. When two children appear out of nowhere, turn out to be a tribrid and a hybrid, and are claiming to be his children from another universe, Klaus was bound to be suspicious. It was inevitable.

But would Noah go as far to say Klaus hated his sister?

After the not-so-hidden acts of caring he's witnessed, it's not that hard to say. Klaus wants to hate Adriana when he so clearly doesn't. If only Adriana could read people like Noah could, she'd see it for herself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Klaus set his now empty glass down on one of the tables a little too hard and turned to him, "I hope you don't mind, mate, but I need to make a small trip outside of town. And since I've been unrightfully given the role of babysitter, Adriana would have to come with me."

Noah was partly shocked at Klaus' words. Not because of Adriana leaving town, but because Klaus was unofficially asking him if it was okay to take her with him.

"Why?" He chose to ask.

"I'm tracking down my mother and Finn. Kol agreed to meet us just on the edge of town for some assistance in the matter." He explained.

Noah was unsure on how he felt knowing Adriana would be so far away from him. If anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't even be there to stop it and he hated that feeling.

"Unless you rather take her with you. It'd be a relief on my part." Klaus admitted with a small smile.

If he did that, Adriana could risk running into Damon who she attacked and, knowing her, most likely threatened last night. He knew he could trust Rebekah and himself to protect her, but if she left with Klaus instead, there wouldn't be as much too risk. It was the unknowing that bothered him. Not knowing if she was okay or not would drive him insane. But he wanted her safe.

And she'd be with Kol, who is practically her new best friend. Noah knew without a doubt that Kol would protect his sister, even if it meant protecting her from Klaus.

As much as he wanted Adriana at his side, he knew that he needed her with Klaus today.

Trying to hide his distaste at the idea, Noah replied, "As long as she's safe, I have nothing against her going."

"Oh, good." Klaus mumbled sarcastically, not very prepared to spend the day with a seven year old.

Speaking of said seven year old, Adriana came skipping down the stairs in a new outfit and her hair done in two loose braids. Noah let out a sigh of annoyance when he spotted the red painting his sister's lips again. She wore an expensive looking red shirt with black jeans. She also refused to give up her leather jacket. Her outfit differed Noah's much more casual jeans and black shirt greatly. Neither of them had to worry too much about the weather, because it didn't affect them like it did normal people. Neither of them had been sick a day in their life, which Noah couldn't be more thankful for.

"Well aren't you precious." Klaus greeted Adriana as she came into view.

"Yep." She agreed as she stopped on the stairs so she could be just above Noah.

"I love her hair," Rebekah commented as she too came down the stairs, touching one of Adriana's braids as she did, "She's like a little doll."

"Yes, well, your doll and I need to leave if we aren't to waste the day away."

Adriana was about to protest when Rebekah spoke again, "Tell Kol that he is welcomed here. This house is too quiet for four."

"We're going to see Kol?" She asked, much more excited about leaving knowing she'd see him. When Klaus nodded, Adriana all but ran down the few remaining steps, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Klaus smiled at her before turning to Rebekah and told her to keep him updated on the search while Noah walked over to Adriana who was waiting by the door.

"Be safe, little sister."

She smiled softly at his concern, "Always."

With that she followed Klaus out the door, leaving him there with Rebekah.

He didn't mind helping her, but he knew if he didn't distract himself with the search for white oak, he'd focus on his worry for Adriana.

"So what's first?" He asked.

She pulled out her phone and texted someone before grabbing her coat and heading towards the door as well, "Simple. We're having a little chat with the mayor."

Noah nodded as he held the door open for her.

* * *

"If you keep looking at your phone, I'll die." Adriana warned.

Klaus chuckled under his breath, "That's a little far fetched, don't you think, sweetheart?"

They've only been in the car for about ten minutes and Adriana has already asked to stop at a motorcycle shop, if he'd ever met Marilyn Monroe, and if she could drive, which all but one he answered no to.

"Nah," She shook her head, "You will check your phone, you'll crash, you are immortal and can't be killed while I will die almost instantly."

"What is the point of being part vampire if it does you no good?" He asked, still not understanding that bit.

Adriana shrugged, "I don't get any of the vampire perks unless I die. At least that's what is supposed to happen." She explained.

"Interesting. That must be why your brother is so protective." He noted.

It was no secret that Noah was protective of his sister, a trait Kol seemed to pick up just by meeting the girl.

"Could be," She looked as if she was just beginning to consider that as a possibility, "Or maybe it's just a brother thing."

At that Klaus rolled his eyes, daring to spare a glance at the blonde before facing the road again. She was too smart for her age.

"Do you love Caroline?" She suddenly asked, much to his surprise.

He played off his shock by laughing, "I'm one thousand years old, sweetheart. I do not love."

He remembered telling Elijah the same thing several times over the centuries. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._

"You love family." She countered.

"My family made a vow. Always and forever. We stick by each other and fight for one another despite our quarrels."

Why was he even telling her this?

"So you trust them?"

"They've never given me a reason not to."

Adriana hummed a response. Klaus wasn't sure whether she believed him or not by the look on her face.

"Then why did you tell Caroline that you fancy her?" She asked with a smug smile, "And why did you let your guard down around her? Is that not trust?"

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but he quickly closed it when he realized he didn't know how to argue that.

Instead, he turned the wheel so fast that a few cars honked at him as he pulled into some diner. Adriana squealed as he did. Before he could fully park, she jumped out of the car and ran inside the old building.

He sighed, wondering what the hell he has gotten himself into. He took a minute to compose himself from having been questioned by her.

There was no doubt that he felt something for Caroline Forbes and he did fancy her, but he knew her heart belonged to his pathetic hybrid, Tyler. He regretted ever making him immortal in the first place. He all but handed him an eternity with Caroline. But that wouldn't stop him from pursuing her, attempting to gain her affections.

Momentarily having forgotten about Adriana, Klaus turned off the car and hurried into the fast food restaurant, wanting to get back on the road as soon as possible.

When he walked inside, he noticed the lack of people inside, most likely because it was a small town. He then spotted Adriana talking with a waitress off to the side, bouncing on her toes.

As he headed over, he heard a bit of their conversation.

"Is that your dad?" The dark haired woman asked.

Adriana turned to him with an evil glint in her eye, one that he was quite familiar with before she turned back to the woman with a look of pure fear.

"Oh no!" She whisper shouted, "That's the bad man who took me. I was with my brother and t-then he just grabbed me-"

Klaus rushed to grab Adriana, picking her up and placing a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Sweetheart, please," He turned to the now terrified woman, his pupils dilating as he did, "Forget any false accusation my daughter has told you and lead us to your finest table, would you, love." He finished with a smile.

She looked back at him with a blank stare before blushing, "Of course. Right this way."

Klaus released his hand from Adriana's mouth and set her down so not to gain more attention than he already has. The waitress lead them to their table and Klaus held onto Adriana's hand so she wouldn't run off or something. She tried to pull her hand free and drag her feet, but it wasn't much use against his strength, not that he was using much of it. Her boots slid across the floor, not much friction to prevent her from moving further.

When they took their seats, the waitress handed them menus, "My name is Tara, I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Klaus pushed his menu back to her, "I won't be eating." His eyes fell down to the old bite marks on her wrists and wondered if any of his siblings have been here recently.

"Oh come on!" Adriana pouted, "I know I might be a pain in the ass, but you can at least eat breakfast with me."

Tara was taken back by her language, but nobody paid her any attention.

When Klaus was about to say no, Adriana clasped her hands together with a face that resembled one of a puppy begging for dinner scraps, "Please? For me?"

With a sigh, he retrieved his menu and turned to Tara, "A water will be fine."

She scribbled it down and waited for Adriana to say what she wanted. She jumped when Adriana dropped her menu on the table with an audible slap, "I'm ready to order." She smiled, dimples showing and all.

"Oh, okay." She stuttered.

"I will have this 'make-your-plate' thing, so be prepared to write this down. Pancakes, stack them high, if you could. And I want blueberries no- strawberries on top. Scratch that. I want both with a fruit bowl on the side. Extra bacon? Yes please. Eggs, scrambled. Sausage links and patties." The waitress hurried to write everything down as Adriana listed off everything she wanted, "Oh and that drink you spoke of, strawberry milkshake please. Thank you, darling."

Klaus gaped at the order and Adriana reached over the table and forcefully lifted his jaw then patted his cheek.

"You'll let flies in, Klausy."

* * *

Noah chose to sit at the bar while Rebekah talked with Mayor Lockwood. He didn't have much interest in listening to the whole conversation. He only wanted to hear the main details, including where the white oak was. Anything else bored him to no end.

Besides, the mayor would no doubt ask questions if she saw Rebekah with a sixteen year old. She apparently knew about the Mikaelsons so it was best that he wasn't seen with her.

Rebekah didn't mind that he kept his distance, but that didn't stop her from glancing in his direction every few seconds like he would disappear if she didn't. Even though he could easily take care of himself, he appreciated the concern.

His attention was at the door when an all too familiar pair of brothers walked in. Noah groaned, turning around in his seat to face the bar, hoping that neither of them would recognize him. If anyone, they'd remember Adriana after the incident last night. The Salvatore's sat down at the bar, leaving only a seat between him and Damon.

He didn't care about their conversation much, but when Stefan started tapping his daylight ring on the counter, Noah was all but tempted to take it and throw it through a window. As much as he loved his Uncle Stefan, he had to remind himself that this was not the same man. This man was fighting against his family which meant he was fighting Noah.

Swirling the soda around in his glass, Noah turned around again, careful not to let either Salvatore see his face.

He scanned over the room, looking at all the normal people with normal lives. He almost envied that as did his Aunt Rebekah. She'd always craved the prospect of having a normal, human family of her own. Although she'd never be human or maybe even have kids, she seemed content with Stefan and the large family in front of her.

Noah on the other hand didn't mind not being human. In fact, he loved being a hybrid. It was the drama that came with it that bothered him a bit. Humans, though they don't necessarily have it easier, they don't have the same worries as him. That's what he envied. Having normal, human problems.

He was brought back to reality when Rebekah approached the unsuspecting brothers. She put a finger to her mouth, telling him to remain silent. He lifted his drink in response. The last thing he wanted was Damon's attention.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" She asked them, causing both boys to face her. Noah had no idea what she was talking about, but when Stefan told her an old Salvatore name and Damon made a sex joke, he zoned out. No way in hell, was he going to listen to that conversation.

Noah was taken back when a girl about his age bumped into him, spilling some of his drink onto his shirt, "Ah!" He yelped at the coldness.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." She quickly apologized, reaching over to a nearby table to retrieve some napkins. She started to pat down the wet spot before she seemed to realize what she was doing and handed them to him with a sheepish look on her face.

Noah chuckled, taking the napkins from the embarrassed girl, "Thanks. And it's alright. Trust me, my sister has done worse on purpose."

She laughed lightly and Noah looked up at her. Her caramel blonde hair and eyes all too familiar to him. He could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before, but where?

The girl adverted her eyes and Noah realized he had been staring, "Forgive me. You just look so familiar."

"Oh, well maybe you know my cousin. He works here actually. Uh, Matt Donovan?"

Donovan. He knew that name from back home, but he didn't know any Matt.

But was this the Matt that Caroline had spoke of? Was it possible that he was also the guy Caroline had danced with at the Mikaelson ball? He did resemble the girl in front of him. If so, he just might know him.

"I might have seen him about." He answered vaguely, "Are you looking for him?"

She pursed her lips together and took the empty seat next to him, fortunately not the one in between him and Damon, "Not exactly," Noah's eyebrows rose, showing his interest, "It's complicated."

"Complicated family? Well, love, you couldn't have found someone who understands that more. Noah Mikaelson." He offered his hand.

"Claire Donovan."

Noah took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush.

"Can I buy you a drink? Nonalcoholic, of course." He offered, having Rebekah's credit card which was probably Klaus' now that he thought of it.

"Why not?" Claire answered with a smile.

* * *

After Klaus and Adriana left the diner, they drove the short distance to the park Kol agreed to meet them at. Or at least that's what Klaus told her. Adriana wasn't too focused on the what's and the when's. She just sat back and sipped at her second milkshake.

She kept eyeing the playground in front of them with a longing look. Klaus wouldn't let her get out of the car until Kol got here, which she thought was a stupid idea, but of course he didn't listen.

It wasn't for another seven minutes, that seemed to drag on forever, until Klaus' phone dinged.

"Is that him?" Adriana quickly asked, looking over his shoulder in attempt to read the message.

Klaus only put his hand on her forehead and pushed her back into her own seat while he read the text. He didn't bother to answer her question as he typed away with a smug smile.

"Klaus!" She yelled, using both hands to try and move past his hand.

He let go once he turned off his phone.

"He's here. Come on, but make sure to-" She was already opening her door before he could finish his sentence, "...stay by me." He mumbled to himself.

As they walked up the small hill that lead to the playground, a pair of strong arms grabbed Adriana from behind and spun her.

"Ah, my little witch!"

Adriana laughed as she was spun around, holding her drink tighter so she wouldn't drop it.

"Has my brother driven you insane yet?" He asked as he set her back down on her feet.

Adriana tapped a finger on her chin as she thought about.

So far Klaus has threatened her and pinned her to a wall by her throat, forced her and her brother to answer his stupid questions, taken her to meet his psychotic mother who was trying to kill her children, and nearly crashed the car a hundred times.

"Nope," She answered with a smile, "He'll have to try harder than that if he's to drive me mad."

"If anyone, it has been her driving me insane." Klaus accused, making her smile widen as she remembered the fire she started this morning.

Kol patted her head as if to praise her.

"Well, brother, we have lots to discuss. Adriana, sweetheart, go off and play until I come get you." Klaus told her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she began walking off towards the very appealing playground, "Bye, Kol!"

With that she found herself climbing up the outside of the playground that they specifically ask that you don't climb up. As if any kids actually read those signs. The park was pretty big compared to what she'd expect from a small town, not that she was complaining. Once reaching the top of a flat enough surface, Adriana stood up and looked over the playground at the little kids who roamed it. She saw Klaus and Kol talking on a nearby bench, watching her.

"Paranoid brothers." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

"Wow," A voice broke her from her thoughts. Adriana looked down to see a boy below her, eyeing her like she was royalty, "How did you get up there?"

"I'm a werewolf princess which means I can climb super high." She answered truthfully. If he looked at her like she was royalty, she was going to act like she was royalty.

"Cool." He replied in awe.

Adriana smirked. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.

"What's your name, boy?" She asked with as much power as she could, having learned a lot from her family.

"Jaiden."

She crouched down to be closer, but still being feet above him, "Well, JJ," she nicknamed him, "how would you like to assist the princess?"

* * *

Klaus kept a close eye on Adriana while he spoke to his brother. There was no way he was going to let her out of sight after all the stunts she pulls.

He watched as she climbed up the side of the playground, towering above all the other kids. Yep, this was definitely his child.

"So, brother, did you find another witch?" He asked, only glancing at Kol for a second before looking back at Adriana.

"I know one who just so happens to owe a friend of mine a favor."

Klaus turned his head to his brother in disbelief, "You've been undaggered for not even a week and you expect me to believe you've found a friend?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "An old friend, yes. I met him in the eighteen hundreds. You know, before you daggered me. How is that little muppet you took in? What was his name? Marcellus?"

Klaus' eyes darkened at the name. Last time Kol saw him, he was nothing more than a child. But that was years ago and Klaus was not willing to talk about him nor has he all these years.

"Say his name again and I will break your spine."

Kol ignored his threat, but dropped the name nonetheless, "Is that what you're doing with Noah and Adriana? Taking them under your wing like they are your own?"

Klaus turned his body to face Kol, pointing a finger at him, "Make no mistake, little brother. I have no desire to become a father figure for them nor will I ever. They happen to be useful to me and the moment they cease to, I will toss them aside as easily as I stuck a dagger in your heart." He told him coldly.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his brother, choosing to focus on Adriana rather than the dark look on Klaus' face.

His scowl quickly faded as Kol noticed who was in Adriana's company.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind that boy befriending, sweet, adorable Adriana."

Klaus turned his attention back to her, where she was still standing on top of the playground, to see some boy drooling over her.

Leaning back against the bench, he shrugged, "I don't mind in the slightest."

Klaus doesn't recall telling a bigger lie in a long time. He glared at the boy, having the urge to throw him back into the hands of his mother and 'convincing' them to move far away from Virginia.

* * *

Adriana had gathered a small group of kids who believed she was a princess. There weren't many kids at the park, but the majority that left their parents' side and didn't speak gibberish, were with her. She's been here not ten minutes and she was already ruling the playground. There was one nine year old who she found that agreed to be her bodyguard if she gave him her bracelet. Not that she needed a bodyguard or the bracelet. She just had him around to keep the other kids from trying to climb up where she was. The only kid she allowed up there was Jaiden, having been the first one to confront her.

Jaiden was a year younger than her, not that that concerned her at all. He was just sitting by himself on the swings when he saw her, so Adriana took it upon herself to befriend him.

She stood tall with Jaiden behind her, sitting down and leaning against the cone shaped roof next to them.

"Are you a real werewolf?" Jaiden asked.

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

She didn't mind telling anyone that she was a werewolf or a witch for that matter. Being a kid, she knew anyone would believe her, claiming she had a wild imagination. However, if she showed them her yellow eyes, they'd have a very different reaction. She smirked, remembering a time where her mom had to compel a poor biker to forget he ever saw them.

"Does that make you a superhero?" Jaiden's question brought her out of the memory.

Adriana turned around to face him, "Hm. Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders, wondering what she'd look like as if she was one.

Jaiden smiled, "I think you'd be a pretty superhero."

Adriana stared at him with a blank expression at the compliment before she ruffled his brown hair, "Me too."

She turned back around and yelled at one of the kids, "Hey you! Get Maria to throw this away." She then tossed her empty cup at him and he rushed to catch it. She then pointed to another kid, "And you! You can sing, right? You look like a singer. Sing a song for us." She ordered.

As the girl began singing, Adriana let her gaze fall back to Klaus who was still watching her. She waved at him with a bright smile before turning back to the kids. She didn't want to see if he'd smile back or if he'd continue to glare. She didn't care who he was glaring at, even though it was probably her, but she couldn't help but want him to smile at her. Even if he hated her, she still considered him a friend. Granted, he was a wanker, or at least that's what she overheard Rebekah call him, but she still liked him.

Not that she'd ever tell him that. Ego and all.

"Miss," A girl, probably Maria, spoke from below her, "Brandon took your milkshake cup and made it into a hat."

Her gaze fell to Brandon who was by the swings and she sighed in frustration and faced Jaiden again, "You know, why my dad enjoys being king is beyond me. This job is tiring."


	8. One day and three plans

**Author's Note: I'm horrible. It's been almost two months since I last updated. I don't have any excuse other than I just could not write. So forgive me if this chapter just sucks.**

 **Anyways...as always, review and let me know what you think. Your feedback is my motivation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Klaus leaned against his car, listening to Kol's conversation on his phone while keeping his eyes trained on Adriana. Kol was trying to get ahold of his witch, with little success. Any other day, Klaus would be annoyed with his brother, but somehow, watching Adriana laugh and boss around the other children on the playground seemed to pull at his heartstrings in a way that prevented him from strangling Kol.

There wasn't much to worry about if Kol couldn't get a witch, because they had a powerful one in their possession, but if they could get someone else to do the spell first, then they would. Adriana was just his plan B.

If Rebekah or Noah had known about Klaus' true motives with Adriana, they would have thrown a fit. Noah would just be reacting how any protective brother would, but Rebekah on the hand has already made a place for Adriana in her heart. She would, without a doubt, be cross with him for using Adriana like this.

When Kol came to stand next to him with slumped shoulders, having ended his call, Klaus knew they would be using that plan B.

Hopefully Adriana would be as willing to participate as Kol had suggested earlier.

"Do you have everything required for the spell?" Klaus asked without taking his eyes off the blonde.

Kol nodded, "Adriana can perform the spell back at my place."

"Great," He turned and patted Kol on the shoulder, "We'll meet you there." He didn't give any room for argument as he headed over into the playground to retrieve Adriana.

She was still standing on the very top, a little boy sitting at her side and an older one seeming to guard her from below. What had he missed? From where he was sitting on the bench and standing in the parking lot, all he could see was Adriana standing tall above everyone. Turns out, he hadn't seen much at all.

Just as he came to stand below whatever playground equipment Adriana was standing on, she yelled at some kid, "Annoying! You, Brandon, are annoying."

Klaus turned his attention to the boy she was yelling at.

"What?" The boy asked.

Adriana smiled, a very sarcastic smile, "Oh, you know, that one word Mommy always calls you when she thinks you're not listening. If only you knew how to spell, then I could spell it out for you!"

The boy tried to charge at Adriana in a fit of rage, but her little bodyguards prevented him from even getting close.

"Easy there, kid." One of the boys holding back this Brandon kid tried to calm him.

"You're just a stupid little girl!" He yelled furiously.

Adriana waved bye to the boy as he was escorted off the playground by some older kids, "Yeah, and stay off my playground!"

Klaus was a bit impressed by the scene he just witnessed. Adriana playing queen to a bunch of kids was a magnificent sight. She really was his daughter.

He shook his head when he realized what he referred to her as. _His daughter._ He did it at the diner as well. Compelling the waitress to believe Adriana was his daughter. It was just easier that way. Adriana was not his child. Why did he have to remind himself of that so much?

"Ignorant bullies," Adriana said to the boy who had been sitting quietly at her side, "Can't stand 'em." She sat down next to him.

When he continued to stay silent, Adriana turned to face him, "Hey, are you ok, JJ?"

"You didn't have to stick up for me, you know?"

Adriana slowly placed her hand atop the boy's and he stared down in shock.

"That's what friends do and you are my friend." She smiled warmly at him, "Hello, Klausy. Do you prefer staring or is that just a nasty habit?" She spoke without taking her eyes off the boy.

"Well aren't you two adorable." He commented.

"I was going to say the same thing about you and Caroline." Her smile turned into a more teasing one.

Klaus didn't let her comment get to him, knowing that was her intention.

"Is that your dad?" The boy asked, whispering to Adriana, unaware that he could hear him.

Adriana wrinkled her nose, "God, no. He's a...friend of a friend."

"Oh."

"Jaiden, this is Klausy. Klausy, Jaiden." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, mate." He greeted Adriana's little friend before turning his attention back to her, "While I am sure you would be content with me leaving you here all on your lonesome, your assistance is required with me."

Adriana's face fell and lightened up at the same time. Disappointed for having to leave her new friend but excited for whatever she could help with.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, time is of the essence, sweetheart."

Adriana looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Okay," She agreed, clearly not as thrilled about leaving as he would have thought.

"Guess you gotta go." Jaiden said to her.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

At that moment, Klaus saw a part of Rebekah inside the girl. Except with Rebekah, it's love she's chasing. That mostly annoyed Klaus. He hoped that, for her father's sake, Adriana didn't fall in love as easily as Rebekah does.

Adriana's head perked up and she wrapped her arms around Jaiden, holding him tightly against her before jumping off the playground. Klaus had the urge to catch her, but refrained from doing so. Adriana landed on the ground with the grace a werewolf possessed.

"Whoa." Jaiden praised as if it wasn't strange to watch his friend jump from the height she did then land without injury.

Adriana scrambled across the playground, hardly suppressing her werewolf speed. When she came back, she held an old sharpie in her hand.

"Here." She reached out and grabbed Jaiden's arm, "I got bored in the car ride up here so I decided to memorize this."

Klaus noticed she was writing her phone number on his arm, "Oh bloody hell." He muttered.

"Now you can call me whenever you get the chance. And if Brandon bothers you again, I'll kick his as-"

"Alright, let's go." Klaus interrupted her, getting uncomfortable with the affection shared between the children.

"Bye, princess."

"Bye, JJ."

Adriana finally walked away from the boy, walking with Klaus out of the playground.

Before they were too far though, Klaus turned his head around and allowed his eyes to shine yellow, frightening the boy. Jaiden's eyes widened and his face paled in fear.

Klaus turned back around with a smirk playing on his lips. Serves him right, he thought.

* * *

Noah didn't fully relax until Damon and Stefan left the bar in favor for the dart board, leaving Rebekah behind. Although it didn't seem like that bothered her much, because shortly after she left. Whether she left the Grill all together or followed after the Salvatore's, he did not know. Despite that fact, Noah made sure to sit where he couldn't be seen by either of the vampire brothers but could hear them easily.

Before Claire ran into him, Noah would have continued listening in on their incredibly boring conversation from the bar. The only thing that he overheard that was remotely interesting was hearing stories about Sage. He didn't know whether the stories of her fighting men for sport or mentoring Damon Salvatore were true, but it sure was cool to hear never before told stories about his aunt. Something he could hold over his aunt if it were true and kept a secret.

His Aunt Sage was never around too much, since her and Finn like to travel and avoid family squabbles at any chance they can get. Despite her absence, both he and Adriana adored her. Sage was strong and smart and very respectable. When Noah was four years old, Sage had taught him how to make a proper fist and how to punch, a skill he loved to test as a kid. He can still remember surprising his dad with his newfound skills. The memory brought a small smile to his face.

Noah was brought back to reality when a feisty blonde dropped into the chair across from him.

He could practically feel the smile on her face.

"Now, who might she be?"

Noah swirled his straw around in his glass while fighting a grin, "I don't know what you are talking about." he lied.

"Don't hold out on me, Noah! Come on. She's cute."

"I am not doing this, Rebekah." He insisted, finally looking up, "And shouldn't you be interrogating Damon?"

"I was."

Noah raised his eyebrows in curiosity, waiting to hear the rest of whatever she was up to, "And..?"

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about it. I have a plan."

"I hope you know what you are doing. I especially hope your damn brother knows what he's doing." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Rebekah tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Noah took that as a sign that she wanted an explanation and sighed.

"It turns out that Klaus took Adriana with him to use her for her magic."

"So that's why he dragged her along without uttering so much as a peep."

Rebekah eyed him for a second with that look that meant she was studying him. Noah knew that look all too well.

"You look surprisingly calm for someone who would quite literally tear someone to shreds before allowing them to endanger that girl."

He shrugged in agreement.

It wasn't like he could disagree with that statement. Adriana was all that mattered to him in this universe. She was his responsibility and he'd die before allowing harm to come her way. After all, she was part of his pack.

Noah smirked, "Don't worry your pretty, little head about it, Rebekah. I have a plan of my own."

Rebekah smiled proudly at his statement before her eyes traveled back to something behind him. By the look in her eyes, Noah knew exactly who it was.

She stood up from her seat just as Claire exited the bathroom, "Good luck, Noah. Do make sure that my bastard of a brother gets whatever is coming to him."

"Sure thing. As long as you make sure to give Damon Salvatore hell."

Rebekah breathed out a laugh.

"I like you, Noah. You're much more tolerable than the people I have come across in this town," Rebekah leaned in closer, "And as a girl who has been alive for many lifetimes," she walked behind him and pointed to Claire who started approaching the table while actively texting on her phone, "that girl is into you. Don't screw it up." With that, Rebekah sped away.

Noah bit his lip in embarrassment. There was the Rebekah he knew all so well.

"Hey," Claire greeted, making Noah snap his head up to meet her gaze, "Sorry about that. My cousin somehow heard I was in town. I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Small town and all."

"Oh. And that's a good thing?" He asked hesitantly, not sure what her expression meant.

"It depends. Is my name still Claire Donovan?" She joked.

Noah chuckled, "So I take it you two don't get along well?"

Claire pursed her lips together in a tight smile, "Not really, no. We were never close growing up and when we were, we argued and fought. A lot."

"I couldn't imagine. Not being close to family," he clarified, "My family and I have always been around each other."

"Lucky you. My mom and aunt fought too much to ever stay in the same room for more than five minutes. There was always something there to drive them apart. Fighting over men, mostly."

Noah couldn't imagine what that must have been like. His family fought like cats and dogs, but at the end of the day they were family no matter what. The thought of not seeing even one of his aunt or uncles for a matter of time was something Noah could not bare. Especially if that person was Adriana.

Suddenly, his phone started buzzing in his back pocket, causing Noah's thoughts to stray far from where they were heading.

 _Adriana,_ the caller ID read.

Speak of the devil...

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Noah excused himself before heading for the exit.

As he walked across the room, he met eyes with Rebekah and signaled he was leaving for a moment.

He didn't answer until he was outside and a safe enough distance that it would be difficult for vampires to listen in from inside. His dad always taught him, better safe than sorry.

"Adriana," He said, putting the phone to his ear, "I assume you're behaving yourself."

 _"You know me so well, brother."_

Noah didn't have to see Adriana to know she was grinning at all the mischief she must have caused by now.

Knowing his sister, she has at least had to annoy Klaus by now, if not anything else. Adriana had a thing for being incredibly rude or difficult to people she wanted to hate. In some cases, she truly did hate the person and is trying to bother them, but Noah could tell the difference. Adriana could never truly hate the man that wore her father's face, different people or not.

With that thought in mind, Noah wondered why Adriana was calling him. Usually it was him checking up on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Adriana scoffed on the other line, probably rolling her eyes at him.

 _"Yes. Klausy here just thought I should give you a call to say hi. And now that I have-"_

Adriana was cut off before she had the chance to hang up and it sounded like there was a struggle before Klaus' voice could be heard.

 _"Noah, mate. Has your search for the white oak gotten more successful then when I left?"_

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Rebekah has everything under complete control." He assured him.

In all honestly, Noah had no idea of the new information Rebekah has learned. He stopped listening after Damon started speaking. But, Rebekah has been talking with Damon and Stefan a lot longer then what was truly needed, so she must have a plan. At least he hoped she did.

Him and Adriana may have burned down Wickory Bridge, but that doesn't mean that there is no more white oak somewhere else.

 _"Then clearly you don't know my sister too well. I want that white oak found and destroyed. I do hope, for yours and Rebekah's sake, that the matter will be taken care of by the time I return."_

 _"Maybe if you asked nicer, people would want to help you."_ Adriana argued back.

 _"It's a good thing I'm not asking then."_

 _"The first step is admitting you have a problem, Klausy."_

Noah put a hand to his forehead, annoyed with their bickering.

 _"Sweetheart, I suggest if you value that tongue of yours, you'd keep those little comments to a minimum."_

 _"Again with the threats? If only you had a dollar for every time you threatened someone..."_

"As useful as this arguing is," Noah interrupted, sarcastically, "Your mother is still missing and trying to kill you and the white oak is out there so she has the means to do so. Now you two can either sit there and annoy each other, or you could track down Finn."

 _"No need to worry there, mate. I already have the witch to preform the locator spell we need. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"_

 _"Now that we agree on."_

Noah's eyes widened in shock and worry at the new information.

"What? What do you mean? I thought you were tracking down a witch?"

 _"We were, but turns out that Kol has terrible sources to go on and Adriana happened to be right here when I needed her. Do the math Noah. A plus B equals powerful mini witch."_

"No," Noah cut him off, "No, Adriana can't control her magic just yet. If you let her do this spell, she could endanger herself and possibly others. Klaus, do not do this. Find another way." He all but demanded him.

Ever since Adriana figured out she had magic, she has been insanely powerful. She comes from a line of strong witches and that power is magnified due to her vampire and werewolf sides. Her magic, when left unchecked, can consume her. Without the right training, she would never learn control, which is what his Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Freya were trying to teach her.

There was a pause on the other end of the line that made Noah's heartbeat quicken in anticipation.

 _"I'm sorry, mate. Wh-What was that? I think we're losing signal. We're going through a tunnel."_

 _"Bye, Noah!" Adriana shouted, cheerfully._

"No, Klaus, don't!" Noah shouted, but it was too late. He had already hung up, "Dammit!" he cursed.

Noah had agreed to letting Adriana go with Klaus because he had assumed she'd be safe, but Klaus never mentioned Adriana using magic. Without the right guidance, Adriana's power could overwhelm her.

To think for one moment, he was beginning to trust Klaus. If anything happened to his sister, Noah would unleash hell on that hybrid.

If only Caroline was here, she'd know what to do. Her presence alone made Klaus fall to his knees.

Suddenly, Noah's eyes lit up.

Quickly scrolling through his contacts, Noah pressed one of the only names in there and put the phone to his ear. After three rings, they answered.

"Hey, Noah! Is everything okay?"

"Actually, Caroline," he paused, contemplating the decision he was about to make, "I need your help."

* * *

"He's not happy with you."

"He'll live."

"Maybe," Adriana said with a slight tilt of her head, "but he's still mad."

"Noah will just have to learn to get over it. His wants and needs are of no concern to me."

Adriana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well aren't you just peachy."

Klaus was a dick. Or at least that's what Adriana has heard many of her family members call him. At first she didn't understand what that meant, but she soon learned that he was supposed to take offense to that. It was like calling someone a jerk. Right?

If so, then yes, Klaus was a dick.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" She asked, looking at him even though he wouldn't look at her.

Klaus' jaw clenched and Adriana had a feeling she was beginning to hit a nerve.

Her dad had always tried his best to contain his anger, but with Noah's help, she could pick up on the little details that showed her if he was mad or not. Turns out that Klaus has the same details as her dad.

"You're mad at me? Why?" She pointed out.

"I'm not mad." He all but growled.

"Right. Says the angry hybrid."

Maybe she was poking the bear with a stick and maybe she didn't fully understand adult problems, but Adriana was a lot like her uncle. She couldn't help but piss people off.

"You know, you're one to talk. Are you not the one who is full of rage, ready to pounce on the first thing that eyes you the wrong way?"

Shit. That was true. There was no denying that. How did he manage to turn the tables on her? She only had the upper hand for two seconds. That smug bastard thinks he can avoid her questions?

"Yeah, I guess we both know where I got it from."

This time, Klaus looked at her. Except this time, he looked like he wanted to smack the smile off her face for using his own tactics against him. Or maybe it was for the way she was talking to him. Who knew with him. Klaus was complicated.

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop that had Adriana hands flying out to keep herself from smashing into the dashboard. Her hands stung from the impact and for a second, she had no idea what just happened.

"What the- what was that?!" She screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I could have sworn we were inches away from hitting that tree up ahead."

Adriana looked up, expecting to see a tree a few inches or at least feet away from the car, but no. The only tree he could possibly be talking about was so far away that you could fit two football fields in between them.

"My mistake."

Adriana bit down on her tongue to prevent the few choice words she so desperately wanted to spit out and instead shook her head, laughing.

As Klaus started driving again, he looked at her with confusion, "Care to share what you find so remarkably comical?"

Adriana shook hand through the air, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh-" her sentence was cut off by laughing so hard. Adriana clutched her stomach as if hurt.

Klaus' scowl could be felt from anywhere in the car, showing just how unamused he was.

"Oh, come on!" She shouted as if it was obvious, "You're an avoider!"

"An avoider? How so?"

As if he doesn't know, she thought.

"Every time I bring up something you don't want to talk about, you do anything to avoid the conversation. Which makes you an avoider."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in a way that showed his discomfort.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that I don't want to talk to you? A five-"

"Seven." She corrected.

"-year old child is not the best company. A person like me should make you quiver in fear."

Adriana looked at Klaus again. She tried to hide her emotions, but she wasn't an expert at doing that yet, unlike the rest of her family.

How could Klaus possibly think that she'd fear him? This face has only brought her comfort. Sure, he wasn't the same man, but that didn't mean that 'the evil hybrid' didn't make her feel the tiniest bit safe.

Ew, did she actually think that? Gross, Adriana thought.

"Oh, you're not scary." She teased.

Klaus smiled, "I know hundreds of people who would disagree, sweetheart."

Adriana shrugged and was about to reply until she realized they were pulling into a parking lot. As the car barely began to slow down, Adriana opened her door, "And I am not one of them!" With that, she jumped out.

She wasted no time in running into Kol's arms, who stood waiting for them to arrive.

"Are you ready, little witch?" He asked, placing a hand on her head.

"Lets do this thing, big vampire."

Kol smirked at her answer and led her inside his temporary apartment, leaving Klaus in his car to himself and his thoughts.

* * *

After ending the call with Caroline, Noah walked back into the Mystic Grill only to see Rebekah missing and Claire standing up.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as he approached her.

Claire pulled her jacket over her shoulders, "Yeah. I better head out before my cousin inevitably finds me."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Claire Donovan." Noah smiled.

A light blush spread across her cheeks making his smile widen.

"You too. I hope to see you around, Noah."

With one more look, Claire strolled past him.

There was still something about her that seemed so damn familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Noah made a mental note to figure it out when he got home. That girl. He could've sworn he knew that girl.

However out of everything plaguing his mind, Claire Donovan did not make the list of his most pressing concerns.

He had many others things to deal with.

For example, Rebekah, wherever she went off too. If what Noah overheard was any indication, she was probably following Damon until she dug it out of him. She'd be back. Hopefully.

The only other thing he had to worry about at this very moment was Adriana and Klaus. Fortunately for him, someone else was handling that problem as they spoke.

* * *

"And how is this suppose to work exactly?"

"Nik, she can do this. A Mikaelson witch has enough power do any spell they desire."

"Her brother was perfectly clear that she doesn't have the power we require."

"Well, she does, Nik."

"Yeah, Nik. Stick a sock in it." Adriana finally spat.

For the last ten minutes that it has taken to gather the supplies, Klaus has been there giving Kol every reason why this might not work.

Why? He was just making sure this would work. He needed a witch that he knew could do whatever spell he required. Adriana was just a kid with a bad temper.

"I'm just taking the precautions that neither of you are willing to make. I need Finn found in order to unlink us and lead me to our vindictive mother and prevent her from killing the lot of us. I would prefer a witch with more experience." He circled the room as Kol helped set up candles for her.

Klaus noticed Adriana mocking him and smirked before vamp speeding towards the couch and threw a pillow in her direction. The pillow hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"Jerk!" She growled and threw the pillow back at him, which he caught with ease, much to her dismay.

"Don't worry, big brother," Kol began, smiling at their feuding, "the spell should be easy for her. It's a simple spell that does not require much of her strength. The spell will go accordingly, unless you find a way to mess it up." He joked.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Now that depends on the lady. Are you ready, darling?" Kol asked Adriana.

Adriana was holding the paper Kol had written the spell down on and helped her study. The spell was apparently written differently then other spells she could have possibly studied before, not that he cared. He just wanted the spell done.

Klaus, wanting a spot up close to keep an eye on things, dropped into an armchair and watched the scene between his brother and the little blonde.

"Yeah, I got this." She answered, setting the paper down on the table.

On the table, there was a book full of maps and it was turned to some random page. Klaus only intended on paying attention in case anything went wrong or once they located Finn. He trusted Kol enough to do this. After all, his life did depend on, considering Finn was willing to sacrifice himself while they were all linked.

Adriana took a deep breath and Kol started coaching her, telling her to breath, clear her mind and focus on Finn.

While they were doing that, Klaus' phone began to buzz inside his jacket. He sighed before pulling it out. He paused before answering when he saw the caller ID.

 _Caroline._

He found himself smiling because Caroline was calling him and not the other way around. That was until he looked at the miniature blonde in front of him.

That was enough to convince Klaus to turn off his phone and slide it back inside his jacket.

Caroline would not be pleased if she found out that he was allowing Adriana to do spells for him. She had grown fond of the child and would probably help Esther kill him if she knew what they were doing right now. Caroline would just have to wait until they weren't busy to talk to him.

"Can we skip the mentoring and go straight to the actual chanting bit?" He interrupted them.

Adriana glared at him, but complied.

Without Kol's help, Adriana signaled that she was ready to start the spell.

Kol nodded and bit into his wrist, dribbling blood onto the map.

Not needing anything else, Adriana began chanting. It only took a few seconds before the blood began a trail across the map.

As Adriana did the spell, Klaus wondered why Noah was ever so worried. She was doing fine. There was no sign that she was over exerting herself or that she couldn't handle her own power.

He just hoped everything remained that way. He didn't need the earful of 'I told you so' from Noah if things went south.

Klaus watched Adriana perform the locator spell. Dare he say, he felt a little proud to have her on his side. The girl not only made for interesting company but she was a strong witch and a fierce werewolf. She was not ashamed or shy over the fact that she was one of the only tribrids to ever exist. Instead, she took pride in who she was. He admired that about her and hoped she'd always feel that way as she grows older, unlike him when he first found out about his werewolf nature.

Klaus' eyes were drawn back to the table when Adriana's phone lit up and began buzzing. He wasted no time in snatching up the device before it could break her concentration and walked outside to answer it.

He sighed as he brought the device to his ear.

"Hello, Caroline."

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Well at the moment, I'm talking to you for whatever desperate reason you have called me. You know one phone call is just as effective as eight." He teased.

She knows. Noah had to have told her that he was using Adriana.

"I trusted you. Against all my better instincts, I actually trusted you."

"Caroline-"

"No, don't even try to reason with me or come up with some stupid excuse!"

Klaus exhaled in frustration.

"I get it. I get that you want to be that bad guy that everyone fears and hates, but you can't do that with them. Okay, Klaus? I will be back tomorrow and then you can pretend that Noah and Adriana never existed, but today? Today I need _you_ to be good. Just for today. That's all I ask."

Him? Be good? He wasn't even sure he was capable of good. Klaus Mikaelson just wasn't the good guy. He was the villain.

"Klaus?"

"Say I do this. What would I get in return? Being good for a day?" He tried to negotiate.

"What do you mean?" She staggered out, sounding a little flustered.

"You know. You're asking me to be good for Adriana and Noah when you know fairly well that I'm not the person that you want me to be. If you want something from me, then I think it's only fitting that I get something in return."

Caroline inhaled a sharp breath.

Perhaps it was too much to ask for, but was it not fair when both her and Rebekah expected him to watch after the most violent seven year old he had ever met?

Klaus was about to take back what he said and give into her wish when he heard commotion coming from the apartment. He used his vampire hearing to listen in, but all he heard was wind. Only problem was, the wind wasn't coming from outside.

"Fine." Caroline agreed, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

He smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

"Klaus, wait-"

He hung up before she got the chance to ask what he wanted. He'd let her decide that when she gets back.

Klaus grinned in pure joy before walking back towards the apartment.

When he got close enough to the door, he heard Adriana shriek and Kol curse.

An odd feeling of worry consumed him, but he ignored the possibility that he could actually feel that way over the child. Klaus slammed the door open and strode into the room to see the lights exploding, sparks flying from them.

"What's going on in here?!" He demanded.

The second the words left his mouth, Adriana turned to him with blood dripping down from her nose.

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion as all the chaos died down and the room slowly grew silent. He hurried across the room and kneeled in front of Adriana, examining her. He took ahold of her arms to keep her in place, in case she started to sway or try to turn away.

"I take it that's not a good sign." He mumbled mostly to himself.

She met his eyes for a moment before looking down, as if she was ashamed. Disappointed in herself for having too much power. Power she couldn't control.

Noah was right.

Adriana brought her hand up to her nose and looked down at her now bloodstained fingertips. She clenched her jaw in anger then slammed her hands down, pushing him off of her and she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Klaus was half tempted to go after her, but decided against it. If he learned anything in the time he's known her is that Adriana was a lot like him. Which meant she hated showing weakness. He'd give her time to herself before he went after her.

"We found Finn." Kol broke the silence.

At least she didn't fail, he thought.

"Good," he stood to his full height, "Let Rebekah know we'll be heading home soon."

Kol nodded and pulled out his phone to send Rebekah the message.

While Kol did that, Klaus approached the table and picked up the map they used. The blood started in a random spot in the middle of the map and ended up just outside of Mystic Falls.

Finn, you bloody fool, he thought.

If his brother had any common sense, he would have gotten on a plane and left the state. He made this all too easy for them.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

Adriana didn't fail. Actually, the spell was done perfectly. They located Finn, just as planned, so how did Adriana lose control so quickly?

"Kol, what happened here?"

"Hm?" He replied, barely sparing him a glance while he typed away on his phone.

"I said," he roughly snatched Kol's phone from his hands, "what happened? If the spell worked, why did Adriana have this reaction to her magic?"

Kol sighed while taking his phone back, "She lost control, Nik."

"Well obviously. I know you understand witches better than anyone, Kol. So tell me, what happened to her?"

Kol studied him for a moment before giving him his undivided attention, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"You know as well I the power Mikaelson witches possess. I imagine that fact doesn't change much where Adriana comes from." He explained.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, that a temperamental werewolf, witch with vampire blood in her veins is full of nothing but power. That power will be a challenge for her to control at her age. As you can see," Kol reached up and tapped the miniature chandelier that had been effected by Adriana, "it's too much for her to handle."

Klaus took in the new information. It made sense. His mother was a powerful witch and mastered in dark magic. If that remained true for Adriana, then it was no wonder that she had too much power.

Poor child.

Her brother had been right. Noah had known this would happen and Klaus ignored him in his own stubbornness.

Not wanting to feel anything for his mistake, he brushed it off and pointed towards the room Adriana had ran into.

"I have more pressing matters to take care of. If she hasn't come out of that room in ten minutes, let her know that I will gladly drag her to the car kicking and screaming."

* * *

"Klaus, wait-"

It was too late. He just hung up on her.

Caroline huffed in frustration. Klaus Mikaelson was the most annoying man ever.

First he comes to town and messes with everyone's life with his crazy ritual and need for hybrids, then he brings his equally psychotic family with him. As if that wasn't enough, he started taking in interest in her life.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that? Was that Elena again?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline turned around with a hesitant smile on her face. Bonnie wasn't the biggest fan of Klaus or any of the Mikaelson's and neither was she for that matter. That's what made this so hard.

"Uh no. Actually it was...Klaus." She staggered out.

Bonnie's expression changed completely, "Klaus? Why would you call him?"

Caroline chuckled nervously and started fiddling with her daylight ring, "Oh, it was nothing. Just a little hiccup back home with Noah and Adriana."

Bonnie purses her lips in a thin line and came to stand beside her on the edge of the front porch.

"What are you doing, Care?" She eventually asked, sounding oddly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie sighed, "I'm talking about Noah and Adriana."

Oh. That.

In all honestly, she hasn't had much time to think about it. With everything going on with Bonnie's mom and Klaus' family, Caroline never really just slowed down and took a moment to think.

"I mean, I get it why you'd want to help them and everything, but you do get that eventually they will have to leave."

"I know that." She answered in a small voice. Truthfully, the thought of them leaving never crossed her mind.

"I just don't want you to get too attached to them, because technically they aren't your kids. You didn't give birth to them, or raise them-"

"It's okay, Bonnie." Caroline interrupted her, "You're right, because I'm a vampire. Not only that, I'm in high school. Even if it was possible for me to have kids, I am way too young. You know? I'm just helping them and giving them a safe place to stay. With everything going on in Mystic Falls and considering the circumstances, I just don't want to leave them alone or worse, in the hands of Klaus himself."

"I understand, Care. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to end up hurt or disappointed."

Her heart warmed at her words, just as they always did. Bonnie was just being a good friend. No harm in that.

"Oh, Bonnie. Come here." She pulled her into a hug, smiling.

"Caroline...I can't breathe." Bonnie choked out.

"Sorry!" Caroline released her friend.

"I'm going to go check on Abby. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Go." She assured her, "I'll be inside in a minute."

Bonnie mumbled an 'okay' before heading back inside.

Caroline let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

She was fine. Honestly, she was. Why would it bother her if Adriana and Noah would leave soon or the fact they weren't really her children? She was a vampire and she liked it. She liked the person she was becoming since she turned. If she could go back and prevent the things leading up to her death, she wouldn't. Sure, she couldn't have kids, but Elena was always the maternal one, not her. And she was fine with that. She had to be. Because if she wasn't, she would get attached to the one thing she'd never have. She'd wake up every morning with the expectation that she'd hear Noah and Adriana arguing about something downstairs even when they are gone. She'd begin to make them her first priority and if she wasn't careful, she'd end up loving them. That was the one thing she could _not_ do. If she loved them, Caroline was afraid that she'd never let them go.

Which is why she had to convince herself that she was just doing them a favor because she nearly ran them over. Even if that meant lying to herself.

* * *

Screw you. Screw you. Screw you.

Adriana repeated the words over and over in her head as she cleaned off the blood from her face.

It wasn't that she was mad at anyone in particle. She was just mad at the world. Mad that she couldn't control her magic long enough to do a simple spell. Mad that she showed weakness in front of Klaus. Mad that Noah wouldn't let her come with him and Rebekah. Mad that she was too little to do anything about it.

Adriana threw the towel she used to clean her face and hands with on the floor and stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Not wanting to face Klaus, who was probably laughing at her failure, she threw herself facedown on the bed and groaned.

Ugh. She just wanted to go back home where she can angrily throw herself onto her own bed in her own room in her own damn house.

Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was to the universe.

Stupid universe.

When there was a knock at the door, Adriana chose to ignore it. She assumed by the fact that the door was still on its' hinges that it was Kol at the door and not Klaus.

"Come on, little witch. Open the door." Kol begged.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled, her voice muffled through the blankets.

"You know I'm a vampire and can simply break in, right?"

"You know I'm a witch and can prevent that, right?" She bit back.

"If you don't come out soon, darling, you'll have Nik to deal with."

Was that some sort of threat?

"He doesn't scare me."

Kol's phone started ringing and he sighed, "Yes, as I've noticed." He mumbled before walking away.

Adriana listened as his footsteps got quieter as he got further away from the door.

 _'You'll have Nik to deal with'_

He was the one who dragged her on this trip. Why did he have to continue on with it? She'd think he'd be happier if he just left her here with Kol. Better yet, he'd like it better if she just disappeared all together.

Adriana shot up off the bed as the best idea that's she had since she got to this alternative universe hit her.

She ran across the room and quietly unlocked the door and peaked her head out. She scanned the room, not only to make sure no one was coming but to search for items that her amazing plan required. Luckily she saw no one, though she could hear Kol talking from somewhere in the kitchen. Wherever Klaus was, he wasn't inside to deal with her crap.

As carefully as she could, she scurried out of the room while making sure not to be seen. She jumped behind the couch and peered over the top.

If she was going to sneak around the house then she was going to do it like a badass.

Looking over the room, she didn't see much that could be of use to her. Sure she could make one hell of a mess with some of the stuff, but that's not what she was out to do today. No, today she had a different plan entirely.

It was simple. It was easy. She just needed one little thing to help her out...

When the coast was clear, she hopped over the back of the couch and bounced off the cushions. Adriana went over to the window and with all the strength she could muster, she yanked off the curtains. She did the same to the other windows until she had four. She had to put half of them around her neck so they wouldn't drag her down.

Who would have thought that Kol Mikaelson would have such nice blue curtains in his dingy little apartment.

That's when it dawned on her that this probably wasn't even his apartment. Kol must have compelled someone to give it to him for however long he planned on staying here.

Whoever they are, she hoped they won't be pissed about the curtains she just tore.

Hearing a different set of footsteps coming from somewhere else, Adriana listened in with her full attention. She listened to the pattern of the steps and where they were coming from and knew for sure that it wasn't Kol this time.

Klaus was coming.

As panic set in, Adriana ditched all thoughts of being subtle and all badass like. She charged for the bedroom, barely able to run straight without tripping over the curtains.

"Screw you too." She muttered

When she reached the bedroom, she threw the curtains in before anything else just in case she got caught. She kicked the parts of the fabric that was still sticking out.

The sound of a doorknob turning filled her ears and her eyes widened in horror. Her plan couldn't fail before it even begun! She wouldn't let it. No, Adriana Mikaelson refused to fail twice in the same day. Not a chance.

She ran into the room and slammed the door shut just as Klaus opened the front door. She locked the door and fell against it in relief.

As much as she wanted to relish in that ounce of success, there was no time.

With that being said, Adriana pushed herself off the door and threw herself into the pile of blue she made on the floor and worked on tying the ends together as tight as her little hands could get them.

It took some time and patience but Adriana finally managed to tie together each end in tight knots. She picked up an end that wasn't tied and dragged it over to the bed and tied that to the bed frame.

If she never had to tie a knot again in her life, it'd be too soon.

Exhausted from all her hard but proud work, Adriana dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall.

She deserved a damn reward for all this work. It's not as easy as it looks. She's working with two Originals in the next room that could bust in any second and spoil her plan.

Her plan.

What was it exactly? Well that bit was easy to explain.

She was going to give Klaus what he truly desired. No, not Caroline Forbes. That was another plan for another time. There were a few kinks in that plan that she'd have to work out later, but she had almost no doubt that she could pull it off.

However, right now she was giving him what he wanted. And that was her gone. Klaus hated her. She was trouble. She barged into his life and ruined whatever he had planned. Well no more. She couldn't bother him if she was gone.

Adriana took a deep breath and reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone. She'd need directions to find a new place to stay. Maybe Mexico? How far was Mexico anyways? It was a shame she couldn't check, because her phone was on the table in the living room! How could she forget to grab that?! She'd just have to go without it.

She took the end of the curtain that wasn't tied to the bed and threw it out the closest window. She watched as it fell. The end didn't hit the floor because it was too short, but she was sure it would be fine. It wasn't that far of a fall.

Taking a deep breath, Adriana lifted herself onto the ledge of the window and stepped out, standing on some bricks that stood out. Because she was as safe as they come, she double checked her homemade rope by tugging on it. When she was sure it would hold, she lowered herself onto the rope and slowly and carefully slid down it.

"Goodbye, Klaus Mikaelson." She whispered to herself as she inched towards the ground, "It's been a hell of a ride."


	9. Healed and broken bonds

**Author's Note: New chapter! Yay? I can't promise I'll update faster, but I can say I will try my hardest to post more often. Rereading your reviews motivates me to keep going! I hope you guys enjoy the extra long chapter!**

 **THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED**

 **As always rev...well, you get the point.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Noah would like to consider himself a pretty patient person. Perhaps he got that from his Uncle Elijah, seeing as his dad was never a good example of it. However, in this moment, Noah can say that he has officially run out of patience on waiting for Rebekah's return.

Sure, she hasn't been gone that long, but he was insanely bored and curious of what was happening. He couldn't call her because his phone was dead. He could check up on his sister because his phone was dead. He couldn't- well you get the point.

Noah tapped his fingers along the side of the dart he was holding, his hearing trained on the door in case Rebekah decided to show up.

One thing Noah definitely got from his parents was their desire to be in the loop or in the action. He didn't like being on the sidelines, waiting for his chance to do something easier or safer. He'd rather be the one searching high and low for the white oak. Anything was better than playing the waiting game.

Well, he wasn't going to get what he wanted by waiting for the chance to come to him.

That was something Adriana always told him. To go get what he wanted. Although, he doesn't recall her saying it as nicely as he had put it.

Anyways, what he wanted right now was to get out of the Mystic Grill. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

Noah threw the dart at the dartboard and watched as it hit the center. He smiled as he headed for the exit, glad to finally be leaving.

As he stepped out into the streets, the cold air hit his face and he breathed it in. Fresh air was exactly what he needed right now. Noah looked around. The streets were surprisingly empty when it was barely night. Then again, it was Mystic Falls.

Now that he was out here, he had no idea what to do. He had never been to this town before in his life and didn't know where to start looking. First of all, he needed to find out where the hell Rebekah went off to so he could at least learn what she's figured out about the white oak so far. Secondly, he needed to convince her to take him back to the mansion so he could charge his phone and talk to his sister.

Considering that it was very quiet outside tonight, Noah decided to try and listen for voices. His hearing was nowhere near the one of a vampire or even a werewolf for that matter, but it was better than human hearing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and listened for anything. He could hear a lone car driving or a conversation or two coming from the Grill, but that's not what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and listened harder.

 _"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?"_

 _"Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious."_

 _"Funny. When I knew him in the 20s , he didn't have any conscious at all."_

Jackpot.

They couldn't be too far if he could hear them. So he picked a direction and started walking, continuing to listen on the conversation to see if it got easier or harder to listen in on.

If Noah had triggered his werewolf curse, then not only would his hearing be better, but so would his sense of smell. He only has some of the werewolf perks because his vampire side activated part of it. Or at the very least, heightened it. If not for that, he'd just be an ordinary werewolf.

Because Noah had lost focus for a minute, lost in thought, he turned a corner into an alleyway and was met right with his target. A little panicked, Noah immediately backed up and hid behind the corner. He wanted to find Rebekah but that didn't mean he wanted to have a run in with Damon Salvatore.

Damon had pulled Adriana aside at the Grill the other night, meaning he saw him with Klaus and Caroline. With everything he already had to deal with, he didn't want the elder Salvatore to be one of them. He had no problems with him as long as he stayed away from his family. If he even thought about having another conversation with Adriana, Noah would trigger his curse just so he could tear him apart.

Noah carefully peaked his head around the corner to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He saw Damon and Rebekah with their backs to him and Stefan walking ahead of them. When he looked close enough, it looked like Damon was feeding on some poor woman. Real classy.

Suddenly, Stefan turned around and flashed over to Damon, tearing him off the woman, leaving Rebekah to catch her. And that was why Noah liked Stefan better.

What was going on down there though? A group feed?

He didn't need to try so hard to listen in because they were close enough that he could hear without trying. He watched the trio closely.

Damon was trying to convince Stefan to feed on the terrified woman out of 'tough love.' Either that or Rebekah would feed on her and kill her.

Well, that's comforting. Not.

Back home, his family tried to never feed in front of them. It was a rule his mom had established once he was born. I wasn't that he'd never seen a vampire feed or even kill or that it made him uncomfortable, it was just weird to think about his alternate universe aunt kill somebody right in front of him, unaware that he was there in the first place.

Luckily, he didn't have to, because Stefan stepped in before Rebekah could sink her teeth into her.

As Stefan fed, Rebekah tilted her head to the side and Noah froze.

She couldn't possibly see him. Right? No, he was sure of it.

 _"It seems like you can take it from here. I'll see you around."_ Rebekah said, mostly to Damon since Stefan was in his own world at the moment.

 _"Leaving so soon? The night has barely begun."_ Damon said, sounding more confused than anything.

 _"I wouldn't want to intrude on boy's night."_

With that Rebekah turned around and headed right in his direction.

Noah immediately turned around to try and make it back to the Grill before she could catch him, but the second he faced the other direction, Rebekah was standing right there.

"Busted." She grinned then grabbed him and flashed away.

* * *

When she had said that the fall wasn't that far down...what she had actually meant to say was, she should have gotten more curtains!!

The jump to the ground was at least several feet with up to two apartment floors between them. It hadn't looked that far when she looked out the window earlier. If it had, she would have thought twice before going through with her 'full proof' plan.

She could handle the pain and she knew if she got hurt that she'd heal fast, but that didn't mean that she wanted to jump.

But she had to. It was already dark outside and Klaus would be breaking through the door any minute to drag her back to Mystic Falls with him. No way would she let that happen.

Adriana took a few deep breath and whispered to herself, "You can do this. You can do this. It's just a little fall. You can handle it. You're a Mikaelson for god's sake!"

With all the confidence that she had, Adriana said a mini prayer not to die and let go of her handmade rope and fell.

When her feet hit the ground, it stung in her ankles a lot from the impact but overall she was okay. No broken bones or sprains. Just a few, almost painless scrapes on her hands from the way she landed.

She smiled at her victory escape and did a small dance to celebrate before taking off in a random direction. She decided to run for it, considering Klaus has the advantage of a car and vamp speed, not that he'd chase after her. She'd think that he'd be happy to see her gone and not his problem anymore. Right?

"Mexico here I come."

* * *

"Is she still sulking in that bloody room?" Klaus asked Kol, a little frustrated that she hasn't come out yet.

"Do you see her anywhere, Nik?" Kol replied sarcastically, "It's been thirty minutes. Just go in there and get her. Unless you're afraid." He teased.

"You're a child." He commented as he pulled out his phone to check if it had really been thirty minutes.

"Says the one bowing down to the little witch."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I refuse to bow down to anyone. Especially not for a child."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Maybe he did give Adriana extra time before he went in after her, but that was only because he would have thought that she'd come out by now. He knew that she was stubborn, but he didn't think she'd take it to this extent. Then again, she was a lot like her mother in dramatics.

If he was being honest with himself, he let Adriana have time alone to herself because if he was going to be in a car with her again, he'd rather her not be angry that he forced her to leave. He liked her better when she wasn't upset with him. Seeing the fury in her eyes this morning after she'd set the stove and her arm on fire was not a look he preferred to receive from her.

Although, the thing about when she was mad at him was that she usually ended up pissing him off too, which is what was starting to happen right now. He had little patience and Adriana was pushing it. He may have been willing to extend her stay in that bedroom, but that would have to end very soon. Klaus had things to do back in Mystic Falls and he didn't have time to sit around all day, waiting for Adriana.

She couldn't sit around pouting all day because she made one little mistake. Hell, the spell had worked out in the end, so honestly, she was just being dramatic.

"I've had enough of this." Klaus rose from the couch and strode across the room to the bedroom Adriana had trapped herself in for the past half hour, "Adriana, if you don't come out of this room in ten seconds, I will break the door and drag you out."

He waited a second, but got no reply. He figured that she was either ignoring him in her own stubbornness or she fell asleep.

Kol laughed, "She respects your authority as much as the rest of us do."

Klaus glared at Kol before turning back to the door. He used his vampire hearing to listen for her heartbeat or breathing pattern to tell if she was asleep or not, but picked up on nothing. In fact, he couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door.

An odd feeling, similar to the one he felt earlier today when she lost control of her magic, washed over him. He knew without a doubt that he was worried. Worried about what the hell she has done this time.

Klaus didn't wait another second before angrily breaking down the door and storming into the bedroom. It was pitch black inside and it was insanely quiet. Much too quiet. He turned on the lights, only to be met with an empty room.

Still convinced that she was here, he checked the bathroom and in the closet and anywhere else a small child could fit, but he knew it was useless.

Adriana wasn't here.

Klaus then noticed that the window was open and there was something hanging out of it. He approached the window and examined the rope made from curtains. Curtains that were once hanging in the living room, if he was correct.

"Oh, bloody hell." Klaus muttered before rushing back into the living room.

Kol immediately turned his head when he strode into the room, seeing the furious expression on his face.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"You ought to be lucky that I'm not Niklaus. He has no tolerance for those who disobey him." Rebekah said the second she started the car.

"Technically, I didn't disobey you. You never told me to stay put or to not come looking for you when you left without a word with Damon and Stefan."

Rebekah shrugged, "Fair enough."

"So were you successful with your plan?" He asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant and simply curious.

"Partly." She answered, being extremely vague.

Noah turned to her with an unimpressed look. He continued to look at her until she finally gave in to tell him.

She huffed out a breath, "You're a persistent one, aren't you?"

He smirked as Rebekah went on to tell him what she learned from Carol Lockwood and who owned the logging mills back then. Surprise, surprise, it was the Salvatore's, which was why she was hanging all over them at the Grill today. She was hoping to get information out of them.

Made sense.

"And how are you going to find out what the wood was used for without making them suspicious?" He asked.

Rebekah looked down for a second and Noah realized she was still figuring that part out as she went.

"Okay, how about this. Because your dick of a brother is hassling both of us to find the white oak as soon as possible, when we get back to the mansion, you and I map out a plan to find out exactly where that blasted wood is. What do you say? Partners?" He proposed.

Rebekah turned to him with a smile, "Partners."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean, she is not here, Kol!" He shouted, "She is not in that bedroom, she is not in this apartment, she is gone!"

Kol groaned as he stood up, "Well, I suppose I should be the one to call Caroline to tell her of your failure."

Klaus flashed across the room and snatched the device from his brother's hands and threw it against the wall. It broke into a hundred pieces, "Call her and I will gladly let you go down with Finn."

Kol put his hands up in surrender, but he was still grinning despite the fact that he had just smashed his phone.

Instead of calling Caroline, like a fool, Klaus pulled out his own phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. Knowing Rebekah was with Noah and he couldn't exactly call her without the chance of the boy overhearing, he texted her.

 _'Adriana's gone. Keep Noah busy'_

After he pressed send, he picked up his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked.

Klaus opened the door, but paused to answer his brother, "One of us has to bring that devil back." With that, he left, vamp speeding away the second the door clicked shut.

* * *

The moment Niklaus left, Kol plopped back down on the old couch.

Why wasn't he out there helping his brother search for their runaway? It wasn't that he didn't want Adriana found or he that disliked her, because that girl was impossible to hate.

It was because...well the thing about Adriana was she wasn't like normal children. Normal kids decide to run away because mommy or daddy didn't buy them the bike they wanted or the candy they cried over. Normal kids would be offended when called a troublemaker or a brat, but not Adriana.

Adriana was different. She was confident yet not vain. She had the most adorable face but such devilish thoughts. She was tougher than most people he has come across in his days and she prided herself in that strength.

Meaning if Adriana escalated down the side of the building with tied together curtains she stole, she had one hell of reason and Kol was sure it wasn't because she was embarrassed over the mess she caused. She had a reason.

And if Kol read all the signs right. If he read every smile Nik tried to hide while watching Adriana today or the way she would look up at him like she almost admired him in a way of some sorts, then Kol knew that for whatever reason Adriana chose to run, it had something to do with Nik.

And for once in his life, Kol was going to let them be and work out whatever they had to. But for Adriana's sake, he hoped that she wasn't gone too long. The longer she was gone, the better the chance of Klaus losing control of his temper and the worse it was going to be for the both of them.

* * *

As Rebekah pulled into the driveway of their mansion, her phone buzzed. She shifted her gaze to the device sitting in her cup holder, then reached for it. Just as she did though, Noah grabbed it and held it out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, barely returning her eyes to the road in front of her.

"You want to learn how to drive, right? Well, immortal or not, texting and driving is still illegal." He informed her.

Rebekah scoffed, "But I'm technically already here, so give it."

"Can't do that, Bexs." He shook his head, "What if you were to hit a squirrel? Or a little rabbit?"

"Then I'd give my regards to Stefan." Rebekah rolled her eyes. If humans weren't such fragile things that lacked common sense, then that wouldn't even be a law, she thought.

The second she put the car in park, Noah tossed her her phone, which she caught with ease.

"Good job." He praised before leaving the car.

Rebekah left as well, while opening the text she received from Klaus.

As she walked behind Noah, she kept her eyes trained on the device and read, ' _Adriana's gone. Keep Noah busy.'_

Rebekah almost stopped dead in her tracks at reading that, but prevented herself from doing so. Her fingers vigorously tapped the screen to reply.

 _'What happened?!'_ She responded.

In less than five seconds, she got another text.

 _'Adriana ran away'_

"Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath.

Noah held the door open for her and Rebekah sheilded her phone and attempted to act normal so he wouldn't suspect anything.

The second she knew he couldn't read anything over her shoulder, she replied.

 _'Are you bloody kidding me? How could you let this happen?'_

 _'I'm handling it'_

Rebekah scowled at the message. How could a child sneak past two Originals without being seen or heard?

"Everything okay?" Noah asked, suddenly right in front of her.

Rebekah was quick to shut off her phone and shove it in her pocket. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and look at Noah with a smile.

"Yep. That was just Nik. Him and Adriana stopped for dinner, so they won't be home for a while," she lied right through her teeth.

Noah looked at her. For a moment, Rebekah wondered if he could sense that something was going on. She'd heard that werewolves could sense when someone was lying, but she figured that was a myth made up to mess with vampires. However, if it was true, that'd explain why Nik always knew when she was lying.

Hopefully that wasn't true though. Looking at Noah, she couldn't tell. He was kinda hard to read. Just like Elijah, she thought.

Noah narrowed his eyes then shrugged, "Okay."

On the outside, Rebekah kept a neutral face, but on the inside she was relieved he didn't see past her facade.

"Anyways, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to head up to bed. Can we talk more about the white oak in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Go on and rest. With Klaus back tomorrow, he no doubt has a busy day planned for the lot of us. You'll need your rest."

Noah nodded and headed towards his temporary room upstairs. Just as he reached halfway up the steps, he stopped and turned back around.

"When Adriana gets back, could you send her to my room?"

Rebekah paused, not knowing whether Adriana would be back tonight or not considering the circumstances. However for the sake of Noah's sanity, he couldn't know that.

"I will." She agreed.

"Thank you, Rebekah," he offered her a soft smile, unknowingly making her guilt bubble to the surface, "And if it counts for anything, you were always my favorite aunt." With that, Noah left.

When Rebekah heard the door shut upstairs, she let out a breath of relief.

Never in her life had she struggled so much to lie. Although, technically she wasn't lying to him. She was just withholding crucial information and that didn't make it sound any better.

She'd like to think that her and Noah bonded today. That in those small, fleeting moments, she not only gained a friend, but a nephew. Obviously it was more complicated than that, but she didn't care. Today was a good day.

And she hoped she didn't just ruin it all by lying to his face.

* * *

The first thing Noah did when he entered his room was plug up his phone to the charger.

That way by the time he came back into the room in his gray sweatpants and soaked hair from a shower, his phone had already turned back on.

He wasted no time in calling Adriana. He put the device to his ear and waited for her to pick up.

Noah dreaded days like these when he had no way of contacting his sister. He was extremely overprotective of her and wanted to make sure she was safe at all times. However, things were different this time, because now he was fully responsible for her. They didn't have their parents to rely on anymore. In this crazy, reverse, hell of a universe, Adriana was all he truly had. He'd honor that.

Noah listened as the phone rang and rang and rang, never receiving an answer. Just as it seemed like she wasn't going to pick up at all, her voice was heard.

 _'Hey!'_

Noah felt a weight lift off his shoulders the second he heard her cheerful greeting.

"Ree, hi. I meant to call you sooner, but my phone-"

Suddenly she started laughing, confusing him.

 _'I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. This a voicemail. Clearly I can't come to the phone right now. Maybe I'm dead in a ditch or just taking a damn nap. Who knows? Anyways, don't call me back because I won't answer. Bye!'_

Noah ended the call, feeling like a fool for falling for that.

He wondered why she didn't answer. It wasn't that big of a deal though. He'd see her when she got back or in the morning if she was already asleep. Considering the fact that she spent the entire day with Klaus, she was probably exhausted.

Hopefully they didn't tear each other's eyes out. That had to be the worst thing that could happen.

Right?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House...

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, coming up behind Damon in the living room.

Damon stood near the fireplace, staring into the flames with his untouched drink in his right hand and his left resting on the mantle, "Remember mini Klaus from the night we tried to take out the Originals?"

"Vaguely. Why?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because," he backed away from the fireplace and faced Stefan, "I'm pretty sure that brother of hers was at the Grill today with Blondie Bex."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion of why Damon was bringing this back up, "And?"

"Come on! Where's that brotherly support?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, tired of having this conversation, "I'm not going to support whatever plan you come up with, Damon, because you're still pissed that you were attacked by some kid."

"No, no, no! You have me all wrong here, Stef. See, I just want to know what Caroline has going on with the Originals and those kids."

"Or instead, you could try just letting this go." Stefan suggested.

"The mouthy witch called Kol her family yesterday..." Damon mumbled to himself as if he never heard Stefan.

Stefan sighed in annoyance, "Look, whatever Caroline has going on with these kids, I think for once you should stay out of it. Okay?"

Damon groaned.

"I mean it, Damon. Stay out of it." With that, Stefan walked out of the room.

"Fine, but when you get your skull witched-up by that demon child, don't come crying to me!" Damon yelled after him.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

He didn't want Damon to know it, but he actually agreed with him. He was just as curious about those kids as his brother was.

He remembered that night at the Grill perfectly. He remembered waiting for Alaric to show up with a daggered Kol and then hearing his name whispered. If it wasn't for his vampire hearing, he would have missed it.

When he looked up, he was met with the face of a sweet girl. By the look on her face and the fact that she knew his name, she also knew exactly who he was. But it was the way she looked at him that made him so curious. She sounded almost shocked and relieved to see him and Stefan desperately wanted to know why.

But Damon couldn't know he felt this way. Damon was angry at the girl and there was no promises that she'd be safe with him. That was why he had to find out alone.

And that's exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Adriana ran until her legs ached and her chest burned for a moments breath. When she slowed down to a walking pace, she found herself in a part of town she hadn't recognized or seen from the car ride up here. In fact, this place looked older and rundown compared to the parts of town she had seen. Even she had to admit that this place gave her the creeps.

She wanted to think that running away was one of the brightest idea that she has come up with but it barely made the list. The cold air was starting to get to her and she was getting tired of walking. She preferred to run but knew she had to give her body a break or she'd collapsed, something her brother constantly reminded her of when she began to push herself past her limits.

As she walked the mostly empty streets, she tried to stay as hidden as possible just in case Klaus or Kol were chasing after her. Not only that, but it was nighttime and adults wouldn't exactly leave her be if they figured out she was a runaway. Especially parents. If a parent sees another child walking on their own at this time, some of them would feel obligated to help. Pesky things, adults were.

So while she roamed freely across this useless town, she acted as if she knew this place like the back of her hand. It was the only way she wouldn't be stopped by people sticking their noses in places they don't belong.

Adriana walked passed little shops, wondering if they were owned by the sweetest people just doing what they loved or cranky teenagers who got stuck with their grandparents business. Such simple lives these humans must live. It sounded boring.

When she passed by a random shop, Adriana froze and backed up. In the window of the shop were vintage things like old radios and tvs that played those classic shows that are only in black and white. Using her magic, she turned one of the tvs on. Her Uncle Kol had taught her that trick. The tv didn't seem to work though, because those weird lines showed up and it began to make that annoying ecstatic sound. She wondered what show it would have play if it did work. Maybe an old Mickey Mouse cartoon? That'd be cool.

Getting bored with the old thing, Adriana shut the tv off and the shop window went dark again. Now that it was dark, she could see herself in the reflection of the glass. She looked at herself. Her braids were beginning to come undone from all the running she done. Annoyed with the sight, Adriana pulled at the bands holding the braids together. A few tugs later, her hair fell down her shoulders in messy blonde waves.

Much better, she thought.

Looking down at her outfit, she was glad she hadn't worn boots with heels. Rebekah had suggested them, but she refused. She hated trying to walk around in those things. Besides, these boots matched her leather jacket better than the others had. If only she hadn't left her jacket back at Kol's.

Glancing back up, she saw what she could've sworn looked like a man looming over her in the reflection of the glass. Adriana bit down on her lip and closed her eyes.

"Please don't be who I think you are..." she muttered under her breath.

She slowly turned around and opened her eyes and sure enough, standing before her was a very pissed off Klaus.

"Damn it." She groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint, sweetheart."

Klaus sounded like the normal moody Klaus, but Adriana knew better. If he sounded this calm, he had to be so freaking pissed.

"Yeah...nope. See ya!" Adriana turned away from Klaus and began to walk away.

She didn't get far before he flashed in front of her, almost making her crash into him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Away from you and your pissy self. So if you don't mind..." she tried to step around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to stand in front of him. His grip around her arm was strong enough to make her cry out in pain, but she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from doing so. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You aren't going anywhere until I say so!"

He was fuming. He was freaking livid. He almost scared her. How could he not? Klaus was terrifying when he was this mad.

"Leave me alone, Klaus?" She tried, hoping for once he'd just let her go on her merry way.

"I left you alone to sulk and cry once and you went on and jumped out of the window. I do not intend on making the same mistake twice."

"Why do you care?" She snapped, pulling herself away from him.

Klaus faltered at her words. He tried to recover quickly though, "Because...I made a deal with Caroline and Noah to take care of you which means I'm not allowed to let you play runaway."

"You made a deal. I didn't," She pointed out, "Think about it, Klaus. All you have to do is walk away and then I won't be your burden to bare."

Klaus narrowed his eyes in a menacing sort of way. How did she manage to anger him even more? She was making him the deal of his dreams. He should be thanking her not glaring holes through her skull.

"No matter how tempting that sounds, you are coming home with me. Come on. We are leaving this rundown excuse for a town." He reached for her arm to drag her back with him, but Adriana was quick to jump away.

"I'm not going with you, Klaus! I didn't leave to be forced back by the guy that hates my guts. I'm staying here. I don't care if you want me to go back out of an 'obligation' to my brother and Caroline."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Enough with these ridiculous pleas, Adriana. I am not asking."

But Adriana wasn't having any it, "Just cut the crap already. We both know that you rather have me out on the streets than in your home so just let me go!"

"Well I can't bloody well do that, now can I? Don't you think if I could, I would have left you at that damned playground?!" He shouted.

"Then do it!" She yelled back with an equal amount of anger.

Their temper fueled the other's. Klaus didn't like when people disrespected him or disobeyed him and Adriana didn't take shit from anyone, especially not from him. So even though she didn't start out mad at Klaus, she was now.

Or maybe she was just so frustrated that she ended up shouting instead.

She couldn't be around Klaus much longer. It wasn't just because he reminded her of her dad anymore. Perhaps in the beginning, that's why she fought with him, but things quickly changed. But no matter what, she wouldn't accept that she might actually have started caring for him. She'd rather walk back to Mystic Falls than admit that.

"Don't tempt me." He warned in a dangerously low voice.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" She threw her arms out, as if pointing out the obvious, "Do it, Klaus," she hit him just like she had done to Noah a few days ago, not caring for the consequences, "Leave me here," she hit him again, "Come on, do it. What are you waiting for? Do it, you coward!"

That was when Klaus had enough and roughly grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him again.

"Calm down." He instructed, his resistance of yelling obvious in his voice. Adriana felt something inside of her telling her to obey him and she knew that was her wolf side begging her to listen, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Why?!" She felt angry tears prick at the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away, "You hate me anyways, so just do what you really want and leave me here, Klaus!"

"I don't hate you!" He roared much louder than before. It seemed like he didn't even register just how loud he was until the words had left his mouth.

Adriana felt her chest ache when he said that, but she tried her best to push those feelings away, "Liar!" She screamed, "I don't listen to you and I make you mad. Ever since I've gotten here, I've been nothing but a pain in your ass. I bit you!"

"Yes! You did!" Klaus interrupted her child-like rant, "an act you should have been punished you for, but I didn't, now did I?"

"Yeah, because Caroline and Kol stopped you. If they hadn't, you would have killed me."

Klaus' eyes widened in a way that would have been hilarious if she wasn't so upset. Adriana assumed she hit some sort of nerve.

He scoffed then started laughing.

Adriana crossed her arms, becoming furious as he laughed at her.

"You thought I was going to kill you?" He asked then started laughing again.

"Screw you." She spat.

As soon as he stopped laughing, Adriana felt Klaus' hand on her shoulder and she didn't have it in her to move away. She almost felt ashamed for feeling a moments comfort from him. This man. The man she fought with at every turn. The man who hated her. The man she wanted to hate too.

"Adriana," Klaus began once he finally calmed down enough not to yell, "enough of this temper tantrum. If you come now, I'll convince Kol to come back with us." He offered, sounding like a decent person for once.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, struggling to look him in the eye.

Klaus eyed her in confusion, not understanding why she was apologizing.

She grimaced in actual sympathy before she lifted her hand and in a swift motion, snapped Klaus' neck and watched as his body fell to the ground unmoving.

"But I'm not going back with you, Klaus."

* * *

Noah stared up at the ceiling. He switched from his left side to his right, fluffing his pillows here and there, but nothing. Each time he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, at least twenty minutes had passed since the last time he checked.

He sighed and threw his arms out beside his head.

He couldn't will himself to go to sleep. He couldn't explain it, but there was something inside him nagging at him and preventing him from going to sleep.

Rebekah had told him that Klaus would be back with Adriana soon, but as time flew by, he started to grow worried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send her off with Klaus? She didn't want to go in the first place, but he had made her, assuming she'd be safer there then here.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid and Adriana was fine and on her way back.

He trusted Rebekah's word. After all, they had bonded today. At least, that's what he'd like to think.

The house was so quiet due to the fact that him and Rebekah were the only ones here. If he listened hard enough, he could hear her downstairs. It was difficult though, because the tv was on but turned down to a lower volume.

Noah heard her phone ring and rapid movement before she answered. Whoever it was, Rebekah must have been expecting them to call.

"Where are you?! Nik has not only lost his mind, but he also lost-"

 _'Good to hear from you too, sister.'_

Wait, Noah paused. Had he heard that right?

Was that...Elijah?

Noah resisted the urge to sit up in shock. He was almost sure Rebekah would hold back information if she knew he was awake, so he remained calm and focused on the conversation.

 _'For what reason have you called me so many times, Rebekah?'_ Elijah asked, sounding more amused than concerned.

Rebekah was silent for a moment before she sighed, "It's Niklaus."

 _'Oh, I am sure you know by now that our brother is drawn to trouble.'_

"He isn't drawn to it, Elijah. He causes it. This you know, yet you left us and now that sweet little girl is in the hands of Nik alone. Now, come home." Rebekah demanded.

 _'What happened?'_ Elijah asked after minute.

"She ran away, Elijah." Rebekah slowly admitted.

Noah could have sworn he heard that wrong. They weren't talking about...were they? They couldn't be.

 _'What do you mean she ran away, Rebekah?'_

"I mean, Adriana is gone. She fled."

For a second, Noah had no reaction at all. He laid there, still. For just that second, it was as though he hadn't heard those words at all.

Until reality slapped him across the face and he realized what happened.

Klaus lost his sister. Adriana ran away. At this very moment, Ree was out all on her own and no one knew where she was.

A numb rage consumed him, blaming Klaus for what's happened to his sister. Rage for what she has done.

But most importantly, guilt. Because just when he thought he could do what his Aunt Bonnie had wanted from him... just when he thought he could protect her, he failed.

With the stealth he has come to nearly master, Noah rolled out of bed and threw on a shirt and some shoes. Grabbing his phone as quietly as he could, Noah went for the door.

He wasn't an idiot though. He knew he wouldn't be able to sneak right past Rebekah. Unlike Klaus, she would actually hear him leave. So instead, he stood at the stairs, listening as her voice rung through the halls.

"You abandoned your family, Elijah! When we need you the most, you're no where to be found. Now Adriana has paid the price."

 _"Rebekah-"_

"She is walking those streets alone all because you weren't here to reel Nik in. You know better than I that he is no good without you, Elijah. Come home."

Listening to the conversation, Noah almost felt bad for Rebekah. Her family was so split up here. It was different for him than it was for her.

 _"Is Noah aware of his sister's disappearance?"_

"No. He's actually-"

"Right here." Noah finished for her, having just come up from behind her.

Rebekah tensed up, making his anger arise again. Anger because she knew and lied straight to his face.

"Noah, I-"

"Save it, Rebekah," he moved so he was standing in front of her, "The least of my concerns is you and your lies, so you can either take me to find my sister or you can stay here and yell at Elijah while I go by myself."

He tried to keep his voice void of all emotion, but behind his façade, Rebekah had hurt him. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was dragging his sister back safe and sound by any means necessary. Even if he had to go through Rebekah to do so.

* * *

"Dumb Klaus."

"Not listening to me."

"Thinking I'm some stupid kid."

"Crappy, half-ass universe."

"Stupid rock in my way."

"Ow!"

"Stupid, heavy rock that I shouldn't have kicked."

Was talking to yourself the first sign of insanity, Adriana wondered. Probably.

Was it just her, or was it getting colder out here? Her wolf side kept her warm enough but she could still feel the cool air on her skin. Oh, how her mom would freak if she knew how many times her and Noah had left the house without a coat while they were here. That's if she ever sees her mom again.

"No! I'm not gonna think about that!" Adriana scolded herself.

"About what?"

Adriana yelped and tripped in surprise at the voice who spoke back to her.

She instantly shot her head up, blonde waves flying about as she scanned the area.

"Who's there?" She called out into the darkness. Her question seemed to echo through the empty streets as though no one was there to hear her. At least that's what she had thought until now.

"Over here, princess."

She looked into an alleyway that was pitch black where she could have sworn the voice had come from. If she looked hard enough, she could almost make out a figure.

"Who are you?" It seemed dumb to ask that, but she didn't really have much else to say.

"You tell me. The spotlight is on you, sunshine."

Looking up, Adriana rolled her eyes. Right above her was a light post.

"Haha. Real funny." Adriana stood up in attempt to regain whatever dignity she lost when she fell.

Suddenly, the mystery figure stepped out into the light and Adriana could finally see her face.

A girl, about her age stood in front of her. She had very long, curly orange hair and alluring green eyes that sorta popped out at her. Her pale skin was spotted with freckles and she wore a dirty green sweater dress that matched her eyes perfectly. What really stuck out to Adriana was the fact that she was barefoot and probably too many pounds underweight. Her dress really hid that fact, but Adriana could still tell by her skinny legs and the way her cheek bones stuck out in an almost unnatural way. Still, she was gorgeous.

"Thanks. What are you doing out here? Ran away from home?" She teased, sticking out her bottom lip at her.

Adriana only glared at her.

"Oh...I'm right aren't I? Typical. Daddy's little princess couldn't take one more minute in her castle?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, "You don't know anything!"

The girl sighed, "Then tell me, rapunzel, why did you run away? Didn't get the pony you wanted?"

Adriana was on the verge of truly losing her shit. For some reason, this girl kept hitting a nerve in her. She acted as if she was a spoiled brat who ran away because she didn't get her way.

"You're one to talk. You're out here too. And by the looks of it, you've been here a lot longer than me." Adriana said after looking her up and down.

She was expecting to have hurt her or at the least piss her off, but instead she laughed.

"I like you. You're smarter than the average blonde, aren't ya?"

"And you're just as feisty as the other red heads."

For a moment, each girl studied the other before breaking out until smiles or proud smirks.

"I'm Mae." The freckled girl introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Adriana didn't hesitate to shake her hand, "Adriana."

"I prefer sunshine. So what are you doing out here?" Mae asked again, without any teasing remarks.

"I did run away. Just not for the reasons you think."

"Ooo. I smell a good story. Follow me." Mae turned in the direction of the dark alley that truth be told, gave her the creeps.

Nonetheless, Adriana followed her, "Where are we going?" She asked, grateful to have enhanced sight, because it was so damn dark.

"My hideout. Judging by your expensive clothes, someone has to care about you enough to be looking for you."

Adriana hesitantly followed after the girl, not sure where they were going. For a moment, she almost believed Mae was leading her to her death. She may be beautiful, but Adriana knew better than most that nobody should be fooled by a pretty woman. Look at her family after all.

Mae came to a stop right in front a wall and she pulled out something from around her neck. A key hung around a necklace hidden by her clothes. Smart. She turned to a door, painted with a brick design to match the wall.

"I know, cool right? Whoever did this, did not want this place to be found. They were smart about it too," she stood on her toes to reach the lock that way higher than normal locks and opened the door, "Come on."

Behind the door, it was even darker. There was no moonlight to help guide her. She'd be lucky if she could make out her own hand in front of her face. However, she could hear Mae move around with the expertise of someone who's been here a thousand times over.

Suddenly a switch flipped and the lights came on. Not right away though. They were old lights that flickered and made buzzing noises before actually coming on.

With the lights on, Adriana could finally see the room she stood in. The floor and walls were bare of anything and everything except for chairs and tables stacked against the walls with old paintings hanging on them. Right across from them, was an old bar that probably looked amazing when it was first used.

"What is this place?" Adriana asked as she stepped off the stage they had entered on.

"I don't know to be honest. It's mighty old though. The real entrance was bricked up," Mae explained as she crossed the room and started pulling out some of the chairs and a table, "Nobody comes here anymore. I like to think it was an illegal club ran back in the 20s or something. That'd explain the stage and a ton of the ancient crap here."

Adriana studied the place. Mae might be right. She's seen pictures from different eras and this dust-town sure fit the description, "Maybe..."

"Here you go, sunshine. We'd sit in the booths, but they are so dirty, I don't think you'd want to."

"Thanks." Adriana replied as she slid into her chair in the middle of the room.

She wondered if Klaus knew about this place when it still ran. She couldn't help but wonder. The guy was like a million years old. He's had to have seen all of the world twelve times over.

"Hello?!" Mae yelled, making Adriana jump in surprise. She laughed at her again, "Welcome back to the real world, princess."

"Oh, shut up."

"I will. After the story you owe me."

Adriana crossed her arms over her chest, "What makes you think I owe you anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause I gave you an amazing hide out. Now the story."

She sighed. Obviously she couldn't Mae tell everything. She was human. And unlike those kids at the playground, Mae was smart. She wouldn't drool over hearing she was a werewolf like Jaiden had. In fact, she might even be a little terrified of her. She'd be scared if she knew who was after her.

So she chose to be vague of those glory details. She told Mae that her brother and her had to stay with some family friends that hadn't known she existed and that the meanest one, aka Klaus, didn't like her at all. She mentioned her time with Kol at the apartment, minus the whole locator spell part, and how she made her amazing escape. She told her everything she could without bringing up the supernatural.

Both girls were completely oblivious to anything going on in the outside world, for the time being.

* * *

"Rebekah? Rebekah?" Elijah called out without receiving an answer.

The last thing he had heard was Noah before Rebekah had ended the call.

He was worried. He knew he shouldn't have left with Esther and Finn missing and out to kill them, but now he had a new reason to have stayed. Noah and Adriana. He was gone barely a day and now Niklaus had lost the child and Noah was frantic about it, most likely having just found out.

Elijah couldn't say he was shocked though. Niklaus didn't seem to be too fond of the idea of the children staying with them while Caroline was tending to her friend. The conversation he had before he left was still engraved into his head.

 _Yesterday..._

 _"Where are you going, Elijah?" Klaus asked the second the door clicked shut._

 _"Hello to you too, Niklaus." he responded with his normal calmness, not surprised to hear his brother behind him._

 _"You can't bloody well leave."_

 _"And why not, Niklaus? I'm more than certain you have some sort of plan to take down our vengeful mother with or without my assistance."_

 _As he headed in the direction of his car, Klaus followed after him, "Believe it or not, Esther is no longer my pressing concern!"_

 _"Do tell me, what is. Would it have anything to do with the children left in your care?"_

 _"It has everything to do with that. And the fact that you think it's acceptable to leave with them here."_

 _Elijah breathed out a laugh at his brother._

 _"You've been alive over a thousand years, Niklaus. You've faced countless of our foes singlehandedly. Do you mean to tell me that the mighty Klaus Mikaelson can't handle two of his own children?"_

 _"That's bullocks, Elijah! They are the furthest thing from being mine."_

 _"Well..." Klaus gave him an unimpressed look, "You'll be fine. What harm could they possibly do?"_

 _"I don't know and I don't intend to find out. Honestly, brother, I would have thought you smarter than to leave with them here. You're the one who's always rambling on about family and redemption."_

 _Elijah turned around and put a hand on Klaus' shoulder, "For over a century, I have searched for your redemption, Niklaus. I have fought to keep our family whole, but now I realize we have never been more broken. Our own mother wants to kill us. If she sees no hope in us, then why should I?"_

 _"Our mother is delusional, Elijah! So what if she spits out a few words about the monster that hides behind your suit? We are family. Always and forever. You cannot just abandon that."_

 _Elijah looked Klaus straight in the eye. He was silent for no more than a second. In that short matter of time, he listened. He could hear Rebekah attempting to make conversation with Noah. He could hear the even breathing of Adriana as she slept, exhausted from the days events. He listened to the two children as he spoke the words that came out of his mouth like he had prepared them hundreds of times._

 _"I am not abandoning anyone, Niklaus. I'm simply tired of searching for a part of our family that we lost when we were turned into vampires." With that, he left._

 _"You're a damn fool, Elijah!" Klaus called after him as his hand grazed the door handle._

 _"Perhaps I am. I've never let it stop me before, now have I?"_

He felt guilty for leaving Adriana in his brother's care. Niklaus had needed him and he left.

Elijah inhaled the cool air of the night, allowing it to calm him as he dialed a number.

On the fourth ring, he picked up.

 _"Ah, Elijah. Can't say I'm surprised to be hearing from you so soon. I assume you've heard the news?"_

"Where's the girl, Niklaus?" Elijah asked calmly, despite the distress and anger in his brother's voice.

 _"If I bloody well knew where she was, don't you think I'd be digging a grave for a seven year old right now instead of searching for one?" Klaus growled, "She snapped my neck and ran, Elijah. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to rip out her little heart and-"_

"Are you quite done, Niklaus?" Elijah interrupted his brother's rant.

 _"Why are you calling me, brother? You've made your position quite clear."_

"For one, to convince you not to harm the girl."

 _"I'm in no mood to receive an earful from you, Elijah. I have a child to find. Talk to me when you decide to quit with your pouting and come home."_

"Niklaus-" Elijah tried, but it was too late. He had hung up.

Elijah sighed, entirely too frustrated with his siblings right now. It seemed like he had no other choice but to return to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Well? What will it be, Rebekah? I don't have all night." Noah asked again, his patience running thin.

Rebekah held her chin high, regaining her composure, "Why would you want to travel all that way? Nik is already out searching for her as we speak-"

"See, that's the problem. I no longer trust Klaus to keep my sister safe. If you had the right mind, you wouldn't have either."

"Don't blame me for Adriana! She's the one who off and ran in the first place."

"Yeah! Because unlike me, she was smart and got out while she could! I shouldn't have agreed to stay here."

"Well, you did. Whether you want to admit it or not, Noah, what other choice would you have had? Live on the streets while you both starve?"

"Maybe that would have been better than thinking for a second I could trust any of you!" He shouted, "Because I thought I could trust you or Klaus for even a second, we've never been in more danger!"

"That's not my bloody well fault, now is it! I didn't tell you about Adriana because I knew you'd react this way!"

"What other way would I react, Rebekah? We may be Mikaelsons but we are nothing like the lot of you."

Rebekah's eyes glossed over, but she didn't look like she'd cry. Although, it was obvious that his words had hit a nerve. For a split second, he felt guilty. He knew he was reacting on anger that she had lied to him, but that was no reason to yell at her. It wasn't her fault Klaus had lost Adriana or that she had ran in the first place. If anything, he should blame himself.

Noah sighed, "Enough of this. I'm going to find my sister before Klaus does," he turned towards the door and mumbled to himself, "Hell only knows what he'd do if he found her..."

As Noah picked up Rebekah's car keys, a strong arm came around his throat, causing them to drop to the ground.

His hands went straight up, trying to pry her arm off of him, but it was no use. His strength was no match for hers.

"I'm sorry, Noah. Do forgive me." He heard Rebekah say as the world began to fade around him.

He quickly lost all fight in him as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Hold up two window-jumping seconds. Let me know if I heard this right. You somehow accidentally trashed this Kol guys' place but you don't think he really lives there, and you hid in the bedroom until you decided to grab a bunch of curtains and escalate down the side of a building?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Adriana shrugged.

"Where have you been hiding all this time, princess?" Mae chuckled, impressed with her apparently.

"Mystic Falls, the worlds most boring town. Anyways, why did you run?"

"Huh?" Mae asked, startled by her question.

"You could spot a runaway in the matter of seconds. You really think you could fool me, red? Why'd you run?"

Mae's smile was gone so fast, Adriana almost forgot it was ever there. Out of nowhere, Mae's eyes darkened but glistened with unshed tears. She stood from the table in an abrupt motion, making the table shake and nearly fall over, "Well, this was fun and all, but it's late. I'm sure Klausy is looking for you." Mae grabbed her by the arm and began pushing her towards the door.

"Wh- Hey!" She was surprisingly strong for such a skinny little thing. But Adriana was stronger. She pulled herself out of Mae's grasp and turned to face her with a determined look, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Mae glared at her, "Fine. I'll go." She moved to leave, but Adriana threw herself into the door, efficiently blocking it, "Move, blondie!"

"No!"

"Move!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I rather throw you across the room!"

"Do it! I dare you!"

"Is it so hard to believe that you aren't the only one with daddy issues?" Mae groaned as she tried to pry her away from the door.

Adriana spoke in the same tone as she struggled to keep her grip, "I told you, he's not my dad!"

"No? Cause he sure sounds like it."

"Well he's not! Tell me why you ran!"

"Tell me why you did!" Mae yelled as she finally gave up on trying to move her, "Because it sounds to me like you had it pretty good. You have a brother who loves you and those 'family friends' of yours that you say don't care even though it's so clear that they do."

"What do you know? You live in some old club and aren't even wearing shoes! What would you know about crappy families?!"

"More than you do, princess. Trust me."

"Prove it!" Adriana demanded.

"Fine!" Mae screamed at her. She yanked up her sleeves to reveal very faded bruises around her wrists. Adriana could hardly see them, "See these? I had some on my face too, but they're already gone. My dear old dad did this," she then pulled up the bottom of her dress to reveal more bruises on her legs, "And this is from when he kicked me to the curb. Literally."

Adriana was at lost for words as she looked at the damage that had been done to this beautiful girl standing before her. She didn't know much about abuse, but she's heard enough from the news and from eavesdropping on conversations that it's pretty damn terrible.

"So, yeah, blondie. I think I know a thing or two about crappy families."

"Do you not have a brother to protect you?" She found herself asking.

Mae turned and sat on the stage steps, "Nah. I have a sister, but she went off to college."

Adriana stood behind her.

She felt bad. This girl didn't have anyone to protect her from the big and bad man that hurts her. While she was sure Klaus hated her, he doesn't hit her. Even if he did, she had people to protect her. She had Noah, and Rebekah, and Kol, and Caroline. She had people who'd kick whoever's ass they needed to if they so harmed her. Mae didn't.

Adriana slowly joined Mae on the steps, "I'm sorry," she turned to look at her, "that your dad is a dick."

Mae's lips curled upward ever so slightly as she faced her, "I'm sorry that Klausy is a shit terrible not-dad."

Adriana smiled, "It's okay. Suddenly, he doesn't seem so bad."

Mae mirrored her smile before standing up and running across the room, her feet pattering against the tile of the floor as she went. When she came back, she was holding some old fashioned camera.

"I think this calls for a picture."

"Why?" Adriana asked as she met Mae in the middle of the room.

She shrugged, "To seal the friendship. Smile!" She said as she threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her side.

Adriana laughed.

She liked Mae. She was fun.

As she took the picture, a black card came out of the camera. Adriana leaned in close to see the photo, but there was nothing there. Just black.

"There's nothing there. Is it too dark in here?"

Mae laughed, "You have to wait for the picture to show up, silly. See, look."

Looking closer, she could see an image forming before her eyes, "Oh."

Mae walked behind the bar in search for a marker to write something on the back of the picture.

While she did, noise from outside caught her attention. Adriana listened as close as she could, but her werewolf hearing wouldn't improve until she got older or triggered the curse. Still, she could pick up bits and pieces.

 _"Adriana! Come out wherever you are! You cannot hide from me for long, child! I can sense you."_ An all too familiar voice yelled then mumbled the last part.

Panic sunk in.

Klaus was close enough that she could hear him. If he found her here, he'd see Mae. What if he hurt her because she disobeyed him?

She had to get out of here.

"I have to go, Mae. Don't wanna give Klausy a heart attack."

"Wait! Come here!" She called, barely poking her head out from above the counter.

Adriana groaned internally. Because Mae couldn't see her, she sped across the room to hurry the process along.

Mae sat on her knees on the floor, writing something on the back on their picture.

"Sign your name, Blondie." She handed her the picture and a pen. Of course the pen looked like it was from a few decades ago, but she had no time to dwell on that.

She hurriedly scribbled her name down, almost missing the words Mae had written on the top.

 _The day I met Blondie_

Adriana smiled, and wrote under it, _The day I met Red_

She turned the picture over to reveal two smiling faces. If she could stay in this universe, she would have definitely enjoyed having Mae as a friend.

 _"Adriana!"_

His yell broke her out of her thoughts as she carefully handed the picture back.

"I love it! You take care of yourself, Mae," Adriana dug into her shirt and pulled out a twenty dollar bill that she had stolen from Klaus, "And buy yourself some food and maybe some shoes too."

Mae smiled gratefully, "You're alright, sunshine."

"You too, red."

With that, Adriana all but ran out of there, closing the door behind her as softly as she could so she could make it far enough that Klaus wouldn't hear Mae.

Adriana ran towards the street and picked a direction and just ran aimlessly. As predicted, she soon ran into a hard body, collapsing to the ground from the impact.

"Damn, Klausy. That hurt." She groaned.

She didn't get the chance to help herself off the ground, as Klaus grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. He held her above the ground, intentionally or not, and her toes struggled to reach the floor. He quickly dropped her though.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I can do a lot worse if you even think of trying to run again-"

Klaus' sentence was cut off as Adriana wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Klaus immediately tensed up, not have expecting her to hug him out of all things. She closed her eyes before pulling away.

"Thank you." She said, thinking of her new friend as she said it, "We can go home now."

Klaus looked at her, mildly confused, before grabbing her and vamp speeding them both back to Kol's apartment.

* * *

"What the hell..."

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Noah shot up as the events of the day came back to him. He glared daggers at Rebekah, who sat on the edge of his bed.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Before you yell at me, you should know, your sister and Nik are on their way home as we speak. She's safe and sound, I promise."

A weight lifted off of Noah's shoulder's as Rebekah said that. That's all he wanted to hear, was that his sister was safe. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

But that didn't mean he could forgive Rebekah yet. She lied to him. Sure, her intentions were in the right place, but she betrayed his trust the second she got it.

"Why are you here, Rebekah? Come to babysit me?"

"Now that you're sister's making her return, I don't think you need it." She replied.

Noah nodded and stood up from off the bed, heading for the direction of anywhere else.

"Noah, wait!"

He paused, his back to her, listening to whatever she had to say.

"You're right. You aren't anything like us. Where we hurt each other, you two protect and love one another. Over the centuries, my family has wronged each other more times over than I can count. But nonetheless, I am sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't have wronged you. You didn't deserve that."

Noah took a deep breath and continued to face away from Rebekah. He didn't want to see the guilt on her face.

"I understand why you did what you did, Rebekah. You were right too. My sister is my responsibility and instead of protecting like I should have, she ran away. I was so angry at you and worried for her that I wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry for the things I said. While I forgive you," He turned around to face her, "and though I thought we had bonded today, I can't trust you anymore."

Rebekah frowned but nodded, "Understandable. I hope someday I can regain your trust. Goodnight, Noah." She said, planting a kiss to his cheek as she left the room.

Noah smiled tiredly.

Some things never changed, he thought.

* * *

The drive home didn't last anymore than half an hour. It was quiet due to the fact that Adriana fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the night she spent running and hiding from him. Klaus had repeatedly checked the rearview mirror to make sure she was still there. He didn't want her to witch herself out of the car somehow.

At this point, he didn't know what to expect from her. She immensely confused him the second she wrapped her tiny arms around him. The last thing he had expected was for her to hug him. He expected her to scream and fight him, but never in a million years did he see her next move coming. It threw him off completely. He had simply froze and starred at her with wide eyes. Her childlike innocence baffled him in ways he's never known.

When they got home, Rebekah had greeted him as he pulled into the driveway, letting him know that Noah was asleep and she had information about the white oak, but he told her to tell him later. Kol arrived shortly after that. Adriana succeeded in convincing him to come back with us before they had left.

Being the only one left outside, Klaus opened Adriana's door and carefully undid her seatbelt. She stirred in her sleep as he lifted her into his arms.

"Come on, love. We ought to get you in bed."

Adriana mumbled an incoherent response before drifting back off to sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck. Klaus carried her up the stairs, stopping to peek inside Noah's room to make sure he was asleep. He was sure the boy would have wanted to see his sister after finding out about her disappearing act today. However, he was sound asleep.

So Klaus carried the child to her room and carefully lowered her into bed. He had Rebekah come in to help her change out of her clothes, considering the fact Adriana was being too difficult and refused to wake up all the way to do it herself.

In the meantime, he busied himself with texting Elijah. He let him know that Kol had returned and that he should too. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't the same without Elijah. He was normally the glue that held their family together and now he wasn't. That would have to change very soon.

When Rebekah finally had her in pajamas, she tucked her in and caressed her hair in such a caring manner.

"Oh, Nik. She has your eyes, you know?" She whispered in awe.

Klaus didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he guided Rebekah away from Adriana and towards the door.

Just as they are about to leave the room, she called out, "Don't go."

Klaus turned around to see Adriana sitting up in the large bed, rubbing her eyes. For once, she actually seemed like a normal child.

He had every intention of letting Rebekah handle Adriana, but to his surprise, she put a hand on his shoulder before leaving him alone.

Not seeing much else of a choice, Klaus walked back into the room. He crouched down beside her bed to be somewhat at eyelevel with her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He whispered, trying not to act as nervous as he felt. He had never been good with children. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and piss her off. It was too late to get into another argument with her.

Adriana's blue eyes stared down at him, tired but bright.

"Where's Noah?" She asked.

"He's asleep. As you should be." He told her.

Adriana paused for a moment, "Did you tell him that I ran away?"

Klaus pulled Adriana's blankets back up and guided her to lay back down, "I didn't see any reason to. He'd only throw a fit."

Adriana relaxed under the comfort of the pillows. Klaus did as well, seeing as he seemed to be doing something right.

He could tell she was tired, but she wouldn't fall asleep just yet. She tried her best to keep her eyes open as she whispered to him at a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry for running away...and for snapping your neck."

Her face contorted in pain for a second and Klaus wondered if somewhere, deep down in that twisted little soul of hers, if she felt guilty? Though a part of him still wanted to ring her skinny little neck for what she's put him through, he gently tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Now, love. We can talk about that in the morning. It is much too late to worry over such things."

"I won't run again." She mumbled as if to reassure him. He could tell in her voice that sleep was starting to catch up with her, "I promise." She yawned.

The girl was a troubled one, he thought. She reminded him of Kol and Rebekah at her age. So full of life and adventure. A free spirit. As she finally drifted off to sleep, her face became peaceful and void of guilt.

He didn't know why and he wasn't going to think about it, but he found himself reaching down and kissing her forehead lightly, careful not to wake her.

He whispered to her, "Despite what you may think, little one, I do not hate you. Not only are you so much alike my younger siblings, but you remind me of myself. You remind me of a part of me that I had while I was still human. Behind your anger, there is a light in you that shines so bright, it nearly makes me believe in hope for a better tomorrow. I do not understand how you are capable of making me feel such things- such human things, but I do believe I enjoy that about you. I'm not sure I'm capable of hating you, Adriana." He assured the sleeping child, though she couldn't hear him.

He never thought he'd find himself at the bedside of a child, telling her things he never even thought he was capable of feeling again. Yet here he was, finding peace in the moment they shared.

The damn girl unknowingly had Klaus Mikaelson wrapped around her little finger. She doesn't even know the power she holds over the man who for the longest time, has had no heart.

Neither of them truly knew the power they held over each other.

As Klaus sat next to the girl, time stopped. He had no worries over his current dilemmas he faced. He simply savored each second he had where he felt nothing but peace.


	10. DISCONTINUED

**IN ANOTHER LIFE WILL BE _DISCONTINUED_**

I am truly sorry for all of those who genuinely enjoyed reading this story, but I have no motivation to continue writing it. It's not fair to you readers, but I didn't think it was fair to delete the story either.

There's just so many things I don't like about what I wrote and things I wish I could change. This story didn't turn out like I wanted it to. I probably jumped into it too fast when I should have taken my time developing the characters and storyline.

I just wasn't fit for writing.

Which is why I chose to discontinue _In Another Life_.

Perhaps one day I will return and revamp it or delete the story all together. I honestly don't know.

But it wasn't fair to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter. A chapter that would never come.

I am truly, truly sorry. I never meant for it to be this way.

-Jo


End file.
